In Case of Emergency
by tectrices
Summary: Oh no! Caught by a spiky haired psycho? Imprisoned in a playing card? Separated from your one true love? Here's the world renowned guide to staying on your feet when you've fallen in love. LOTRATA Sequel SetoAnzu CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE POSTED
1. Regardless of Warning

_**In Case of Emergency**_

_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: In the event of a plane crash, your YuGiOh can be used as a flotation device._

**A/N:** Here it is, folks! The long-anticipated, award-winning, high-flying, rip-roaring, and...lots of other nice descriptions, almost-sequel to "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Arrogant" (affectionately known as LOTRATA). Well... You see, it's not a sequel in that it picks up where the first story left off, it's a sequel in that... well, it's in the same universe and the same characters are in it, and-- well yes, all of that. So enjoy, everyone!

And review, please, my lovely readers!

_**

* * *

**_

**Warning:** This is a simple story. It may make you laugh, it... probably won't make you cry, but it's a lovely story all the same. It's about the human condition– life and laughter and, of course... Love. Yes, contained herein is an account of a love of the highest degree. A love so ineffably wonderful– fictional people had to be used to describe it.

This is a story about love.

...And all the things that can go wrong once you've fallen.

**xXx**

Anzu sat, looking at her clearly insane friend incredulously. "Honda... Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes," he said, nodding fervently. "I'm mad, Anzu dearest, absolutely mad– so please?"

"No!" she said with an almost astounded laugh.

"But Anzu!" He took one of her hands in his and held it to his chest. "Don't you understand? I really need this favor! You know he won't turn you down!"

"I don't know what makes you say that," she snorted. "He's just as stubborn with me as he is with anyone else. In fact, he makes up for the soft spot he has for me by being even_ more_ stubborn. How in the world am I supposed to talk him into doing something he knows he won't enjoy, I know he won't enjoy, hell, _you_ know he won't enjoy– not to mention that he'd be doing it for someone he doesn't even like."

Honda pouted. "Now, now, don't be silly. He loves me!"

"Yeah, he would love to see you humiliated beyond all imagining, maybe."

"Please."

"No."

"Please." He had started to whine.

"I said no."

"Ple–"

"You can't change my mind."

Honda sighed, and took a step backwards. He collapsed on the couch across from Anzu's chair. "You," he said rather crossly, "are being an extraordinarily difficult woman."

She shrugged. "I'm being honest."

He sighed, having hoped that the interview would have gone more in his favor. Anzu's small apartment was cozy and warm, just recently decorated, and he should have known better than to try and tackle her in her own territory. Anzu ruled with an iron fist, and in the oversized chair she sat in, she looked more than ready to order a beheading should his entreaties grow anymore frantic.

He absently ran a hand 'round the back of his neck.

"It's almost dinner time," Anzu said, "and I have a date. Why don't you give up and–"

"Anzu, this is important. Would I really bother you with trivialities?"

"Honda..."

"Alright, alright, so my past actions give me away." He pouted again, trying to look persuasive and cute. "But it's not just for me. I promised that I'd get another man. Please? You don't want me returning home defeated, do you?"

Anzu rolled her eyes, and set down the book she had been holding down in her lap. "I'm sorry," she said, "but it would be futile. He would say no."

"Then talk him into it! You're his girlfriend; I'm sure you have... ways of talking him into anything."

Her face reddened. "Th-that's not... I mean– we..."

He grinned. Finally: progress. "Please? I'll love you forever and ever, and I promise to pay you back with a favor in return." She didn't look convinced. "Perhaps a very well-made gift basket?" Her expression was turning annoyed. "Or how about a nice–"

"Honda," she said finally, "If it will shut you up, then I suppose I could try bringing up the subject. But just once, and if he says no then I'm not asking again and you'll just have to use Otogi instead."

"Anzu, you really are a doll!" He grinned again and hugged her tightly. "I have to report home; Arisa's on guard duty to make sure I haven't forgotten my mission."

Anzu laughed. "She really does have you on a short leash, doesn't she?"

"Woof, woof indeed," Honda replied. "Ahh, but I do love her for it. Well, I'd best be off. Lovely chat, and thank you again!" He grabbed his coat off the back of the empty chair and waved. Anzu heard him slam the door.

She shook her head. "Who would have thought? The boy can talk me into anything."

She looked at the clock. Seto was picking her up in two hours for their date and she wanted to be ready. With a giant yawn, she stood and stretched out her tired muscles. If she was going to talk the stubborn Kaiba into anything, she needed to pull out all the stops. That slinky navy dress he had bought her for her birthday would be just the thing...

After a quick shower, Anzu wrapped her hair up in a towel and turned on the TV. She glanced at the news for a moment, before pulling the dress out of her closet. If Seto hadn't bought it as much for himself as for her... Well. In any case, it was perfect, and she slipped it on in preparation for the night.

The mission was simple. Her endearingly dorky friend Honda was getting married– to a former teacher no less– in about eight or nine months, and it was up to her to ask Seto to be an extra groomsman.

"Right," Anzu snorted at the mirror as she dried her hair. "And he's really going to agree. God, I can just hear him now: _Who the hell do you think I am, Anzu? Actually take part in a wedding for that disgustingly strange friend of yours? I'd rather hang by my eyelids from the top story of the KaibaCorp building. _The man is as stubborn as a mule. He– Ow! Damn it!" She frowned darkly as she inspected the curling-iron inflicted wound on her forehead. "I swear, I don't even now why I bother." She rolled her eyes and gave herself a quick once-over. "He had better appreciate this."

Feeling satisfied, she turned out the light and grabbed her purse and a coat. Seto, punctual to a fault as usual, rang her doorbell just as she exited her bedroom.

She opened the door and smiled at the man behind it. He nodded slightly and her grin widened. "On time as usual," she said happily. "You ready to go?"

He nodded and took her arm after she locked the door. "You certainly look nice," he said warily. "Is there a reason?"

"To make all the other men jealous that they can't have someone as gorgeous as I am hanging all over them."

He sighed. "Anzu, if there's something you want then simply ask me. And I'm warning you now that seducing a 'yes' out of me won't work this time." He looked her over with narrowed eyes. "Though I suspect you'd be more than willing to attempt it."

She giggled. "You're so suspicious, Seto! Can't I look nice just for the sake of looking nice?"

"With you wearing a dress that I bought you– in a favorite color of mine, no less– with your hair... _done_, and that smile on your face that suggests something inordinately sneaky is already taking shape in your mind? No, Anzu– it's not just for the sake of looking nice."

They walked out of the apartment complex and into the parking lot. He opened the door of his car for her, and then went around so he could drive.

"Fine," Anzu said as they drove off, "you caught me. I need a favor. Would you mind doing just a little something for me? It's only one afternoon."

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that her "favor" would involve doing something that he would not enjoy doing. She would never have gone to so much trouble otherwise. "And that favor might be... ?"

She smiled and put a hand on his knee. "Don't worry; you'll find out soon."

* * *

End A/N: Ahh! What an ending! 

Intrigue!

Mystery!

Romance!

Flirtatious waiters!

All this and more awaits you in the next exciting chapter of... IN CASE OF EMERGENCY! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you're hoping to see in the next! (That means review, babe.) Hopefully this will live up to "Lifestyles...", the story that came before. I have a few ideas, and let's hope I get some more! Thanks, and goodnight!

ILB


	2. The Ashes of His Youth

**_In Case of Emergency_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All exits to the _yugioh_ are located in the rear._

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. I'm very excited; I'm also a little nervous. I'm afraid this chapter is a little boring, but... hey! I like my Mokuba. (huggles) This story takes place when the group's about 22; so that's... some-odd number of years after "LOTRATA". Ahh! And one of my other stories-- "The Pleasant Disguise of Illusion"-- takes place inbetween the two. It's about Jounouchi and Mai, so not a Seto/Anzu thing, but feel free to check it out. (waggles eyebrows (feel free to review it, too))

So... Enjoy the chapter, everyone!

* * *

Seto nearly dropped his fork.

"What?"

Anzu cringed. Yes, things were going _exactly _how she had anticipated.

"Well... Honda is my friend, and it would mean a lot to me if you'd do this for him. I mean... it's not a _huge_ inconvenience, right?" She grinned hopefully. "So you'll do it?"

"No." He didn't even pretend to think about it.

"Seto, I–"

"Didn't I just say no?"

"Yes, I heard you. But really... would it hurt to at least mull it over a little? It's a little unfair to say no so quickly, don't you think?"

"Who did you say was getting married? _Honda_?"

"Yes..."

"Well then. I've thought about it. No."

Anzu pouted. "Seto... Please? I'm going to make you go to the wedding anyway, so wouldn't you like to feel important and be a part of it?"

He took a bite of his salad. "You're not going to _make_ me do anything, Anzu, so I suggest you drop the subject."

She sighed. "I hardly ever ask you for a favor."

He looked at her incredulously.

She grinned. "Ok, well I haven't asked you for a favor _lately._ And you know I'll be more than happy to pay you back. Please? How bad could it be?"

Visions of screaming children, fearsome flashes of lightning, and church walls stained in blood suddenly assaulted him. "I have a feeling that it could go under very quickly."

Before Anzu had a chance to make another argument, their waiter approached the table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, smiling at Anzu.

She paused for a moment, then gave Seto a sexy smirk. "Oh– It all looks _so good._ Can you... recommend something for me?"

"Of course, miss. I'd be more than happy to." She flashed him a beautiful smile. The waiter leaned over her shoulder to look at the menu. "We offer an absolutely fabulous selection of salads and soups."

"No, I'm looking for something a little more... filling." She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. "I'm sure you know the perfect thing for me... don't you?"

"We have a delicious pasta primavera," he said, his hand innocently coming to rest on her shoulder. Anzu glanced down at the hand and then sent Seto a smoldering sort of smile. He was positively seething.

"That sounds delicious," she purred, folding the menu and handing it to him. "I'll take it."

He smiled at her. "And for the gentleman?"

Seto glared. Through clenched teeth he said, "I'll have the same."

"Very well. Your meals will be out shortly."

He took Seto's menu and walked away– but not before returning the flirtatious wink Anzu had shot him.

"Anzu," Seto said angrily, "I don't think you know what you're doing."

She gasped innocently. "Doing? Why, I'm not doing anything. But, just while we're on the topic, I'd be _much_ more inclined to do nothing if you'd be a groomsman for Honda for me."

"That's not fair. You know I never win when you play dirty."

"Of course I know; that's why I do it."

"Well.." He sighed in defeat. "I suppose that it wouldn't kill me, but I need you to do something for me in return."

Anzu positively beamed. "Anything! Name your price."

As if that wasn't the most tempting offer in the world...

He cleared his throat and said, "Mokuba has a school function he needs me to attend, but unfortunately, I've got a business meeting that I simply can't get out of that day. Would it be possible for you to take my place?"

"No problem! I'd love to help Mokuba out. What am I going to need to do?"

Seto smirked. "I believe he said that they needed another chaperone for a field trip. Something like that, you know."

Anzu groaned softly. "A field trip? Seto, that's torture! And isn't Mokuba in high school now? Why do they even still need chaperones?"

He raised an eyebrow at her ignorance. "He's 17, Anzu– I imagine the school board simply wishes to insure that there's no... sneaking off. They need to keep the students properly disciplined."

She held in a chuckle. "You certainly seemed to have changed you attitude from when we were in high school. But yes– I'll do it. Just tell me when." She frowned, and leaned in a little closer. "As long as you hold up your end of the bargain as well." She pointed her fork at him fiercely. "You'll be in Honda's wedding– and you'll pretend that you enjoy it."

He glared at her. "Put your fork down, you utensil-wielding twit. That sort of behavior's inappropriate in this type of restaurant."

"Forgive us– not all mortals are as conscientious as you are, oh great one."

"It's called having _manners_, Anzu, and I suggest you use yours."

She sighed, but smiled all the same. "Very well. I can't complain– I've already gotten your verbal consent. Let's just enjoy our evening."

Seto nodded. "Very well."

The meal was divine. Seto had promised her a nice night out, and he certainly delivered. After dinner, they went for a long, romantic walk through the town's park– lit with the recent addition of street lamps along the pathway– and it was getting quite late when they finally decided to return home.

Anzu yawned as she got in the car. "I'm sleepy; take me home driver, so that I may rest my head in peace."

"Tired, are we?"

She grinned at him. "Exceptionally so."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Then, fair lady, off to yon apartment we fly."

Anzu giggled. "Seto are you drunk or something?"

He glared. "No– you told me to loosen up; forgive my... minor lapses, if you will."

She only grinned wider.

They were halfway to her apartment when Seto said, "You know... Mokuba's going to be gone; you could stay with me, if you wanted."

She bit back a small groan. "Um... N-no, I think... Well, I promised Yugi I'd go with him to run a big errand tomorrow pretty early in the morning, and I, um, might need to be home in case he needs to leave earlier than expected or something– want to get a good night's sleep, too, and–"

"Anzu... It's Ok. I'll just call you tomorrow, alright?"

She smiled at him kindly. "Thanks, Seto."

"I think Mokuba said he was helping Yugi, too. What's so big that the shrimp can't handle it himself?"

She shrugged. "He said that one of his grandfather's friends was back in Domino, and he needed to go pick up the guy's grand-daughter at the airport. Trust me– Yugi needs the support."

After he finally dropped her off, Anzu staggered into her apartment. She pulled on her pajamas, and crawled into bed. Within five minutes she was fast asleep.

The shrill ring of the telephone on her bedside table rudely awakened her some hours later.

With eyes half open and mind half-alert she answered. "He-hello?"

"Anzu!" the exuberant voice on the other line exclaimed. "What's up, big sis? You awake?"

"Mokuba?" she asked groggily. "Is that you?"

He laughed. "Damn straight! Now get up; Yugi and me are coming to get you."

"But..." Her reply was interrupted by a rather sizely yawn. "It's... so early."

"I know; it's still morning, sleepyhead, so of course it's early. That's when this chick's plane comes in."

Anzu heard Yugi in the background saying: "–her name's Rebecca, Mokuba, and–"

"Alright, alright; you slavedriver! I'm up; I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Good; we'll be there in fifteen. Love you, sweets!"

Anzu rolled her eyes as Mokuba hung up and she heard the dial tone click on. He had certainly grown up; she could remember when Mokuba was shorter than Yugi, and had all but worshiped Seto as the all-powerful duel monsters _god_. Luckily, that phase had passed, and Mokuba had become a good-hearted well-balanced young man. Well... as well-balanced as could possibly be expected, of course. He was fiercely independent and prone to falling for far too many women far too fast.

She didn't have time to shower, so Anzu just pulled on a skirt and a cute sweater, and brushed her hair out as well as she could. Bed-head was, unfortunately, the incurable malady of the entire Mazaki line.

She had just slapped some cream cheese on a blueberry bagel when a loud, scraggly presence burst into her home.

"Anzu! We've arrived!"

Mokuba burst in, racing through the apartment, plopping down in a seat at the bar that set off the kitchen from the living room. "Hey baby," he said with a wink. "You ready to go?"

Yugi entered in a manner significantly less exuberant than Mokuba. "Good morning, Anzu," he said with a calm, contented smile. "Ready to head out?"

She shrugged. "I suppose." She grinned at Yugi teasingly. "Excited about seeing Rebecca again?"

Yugi's face turned red and his eyes fell to the floor. "Well... I su-suppose that..."

Anzu giggled.

Mokuba was intrigued.

"What's with that reaction, Yugi boy? You and this Rebecca kid have... history?"

Anzu laughed harder. "Something like that," Yugi mumbled. "She's nice, but... Well, she's your age, and she was..." He grinned sheepishly. "Obsessed? She was quite... tenacious."

"My age, huh?" Mokuba asked absently, looking contemplative.

"Don't get any ideas," Anzu said sternly, wiping the crumbs from her breakfast off the counter.

"Me?" Mokuba gasped, putting up an offended front, "Get... _ideas_? I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned. "Not unless, you know..." His grin broadened and he said with a fake surfer drawl, "She's a total babe."

Anzu cuffed him on the top of the head. "Come on Yugi, let's go." She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "And _that_ can follow if it promises to behave."

Mokuba grinned and glided past her. "It does."

Four hours later, they were still waiting for Rebecca.

"We've been here four hours," Mokuba whined. "My ass can't take much more of icky airport seat– what is this, vinyl? It's ghastly."

Anzu ignored him, sitting serenely and responding only by flipping the page of her magazine with more force than was totally necessary.

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, guys, I had no idea the flight would be... delayed, or that it would take this long."

Suddenly, though, the wait was over. A blonde rocket shrieked happily and began zooming toward them. "Yugi! Oh! Yugi, it's so good to see you!" The assailant giggled, and wrapped skinny arms around poor Yugi's neck. She kissed his cheek. "Missed you."

Anzu held in a hearty guffaw as she saw Yugi's face turn an unimaginable shade of red. Mokuba not-so-subtly admired the pale cheek that rested next to said red face. "Now that," he muttered to Anzu, "it a _very_ pretty young thing."

"She's devoted to Yugi," Anzu replied behind her magazine. "You won't even get her to look at you."

Kaiba instincts kicked in; Mokuba did NOT say "no" to a challenge.

"Um, yes, good to see you, too," Yugi said, untangling the gangly arms that were very close to strangling him. "Rebecca– I don't know if you remember, but this is my friend Anzu."

Rebecca shot her a mild glare. "Nice to see you again."

Anzu smiled, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hi, Rebecca."

"And," Mokuba said, brushing past Anzu to extend his hand. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba." He grinned roguishly. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Whatever," Rebecca shrugged breezily. She latched onto Yugi's arm and pulled him out of his seat. "Come on, Yugi! Let's go get my luggage! Oh, it's so good to see you again. I just know we're going to have the best time; this will be my favorite trip to Domino, I can tell already."

She walked Yugi briskly out of the others' hearing range, babbling happily all the while.

"Damn," Mokuba said numbly, running a hand through his hair. "I guess you were right."

"Boys. When will you learn?" Anzu asked, standing up and stretching herself out. "I'm _always_ right."

* * *

End A/N: WHOO! Chapter two finished! WHOO! I'm excited; forgive me. (beam) So... I've set the players up for some interesting situations. Hee hee hee. So-- review, please! Tell me if you hated it or loved it!Til chapter three!

ILB


	3. Linear Fixations

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer:_ _Please remain seated until the _yugioh_ has come to a complete stop._

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I hate to say this, but the wait for chapter four might be even longer. (wince) Yes, just kill me now. Gah... I'm absolutely SWAMPED with so much stuff; it's quite ridiculous, really. (It's "them"... they love to see me suffer.) So I'm just keeping a constant caffeine high and writing when I can get my hands to stop twitching. I've got a lot on my ever-decreasing plate, so bear with me as I try to catch some fleeting bits of time. Thanks! And please... review, veryone. I've been doing pretty good about replying to all of you,and reviews always make me work just that much faster. Ha. Thanks again, babe, and enjoy the story!

* * *

The ride to Yugi's was mostly a quiet one. Rebecca would comment occasionally on how good it was to be back in Domino, how good it was to see Yugi again, and how much fun she was sure they were all going to have. Yugi would feel himself periodically obligated to reply, and in a particularly silent moment Anzu would even add something to the conversation. The only noise Mokuba made, however, was the occasional soft grunt– expressing his distaste for Rebecca's totally uncensored Yugi-worship. 

"Stop sulking," Anzu whispered to him, feeling vastly amused by her dear young friend's obvious unhappiness. "I told you– Rebecca has loved Yugi since she was about nine years old. I just don't think that one _look_ from you is going to change that. Don't pout, though; there are other fish in the sea."

"I know that," Mokuba hissed, sparing a glance back at Yugi and Rebecca to make sure that they weren't listening to his and Anzu's conversation. "And it's not that I'm in love-at-first-sight or anything. I'm seen more attractive girls– hell, I've _been_ with more attractive girls. But she didn't even give me a second look! I'm... That's just..."

Anzu's eyebrows raised. "Well someone's a little vain, aren't they?"

"No, I just do _not _appreciate rejection before I'm even given a chance." He pouted cutely and Anzu bit back an inane little giggle. "Girls love me; they've always loved me."

"Well you are adorable," Anzu said teasingly. "Who could resist such a cute face?"

She laughed as Mokuba rolled his eyes.

Luckily, he was saved the trouble of responding by the appearance of Yugi's home. "Ahh– and we've arrived."

"Perfect," Rebecca said happily, "I'm tired from my flight, and I'm looking forward to taking a nice, long nap. Come on Yugi– let's get my suitcases inside!"

"No, I'm sure Yugi's tired, too," Mokuba said quickly, "let me help." He flashed Rebecca a charming smile, and jumped out of the car to grab a bag.

Anzu saw Rebecca roll her eyes and mouth something to Yugi. The poor young man's face turned even redder, and Anzu held in a chuckle. Rebecca hopped out and stood next to Mokuba, her arms crossed across her chest. "I can do this myself, you know," she said flatly.

Rather surprised at having been spoken to, Mokuba paused mid-lift. "Well... I know you can, but I just wanted to be nice and give you a hand."

Rebecca sighed annoyedly and flipped one pigtail– a style she had decided was truly timeless– back in a careless gesture. "If you _really_ insist," she said rather flippantly, cross that the strange young man had taken away some of her precious Yugi time.

Mokuba grinned at her, carrying one suitcase in his right hand and the other hoisted up on his left shoulder. "Here you go!"

She rolled her eyes again, but did manage a smile. She led them all– Yugi and Anzu having trailed behind– into Yugi's home. "The... the guest bedroom's the second door on the right," Yugi said to Mokuba, sounding almost nervous. "In the hall– just there."

Mokuba, whistling happily, pushed the door open with his foot and deposited both cases on the small, neatly made bed. He looked around the room– painted a cheery, buttery yellow– for a moment, then headed back to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

Yugi was at the refrigerator, grabbing a few bottles of water then setting them down in front of the two girls. "Thanks," Anzu said with a smile.

"So!" Mokuba announced as he came in, rubbing his hands together happily. "That's one mission I can mark as accomplished. Anzu– you ready to head? I have to go back to brother dearest, and then skip on over to work. Unfortunately, if you want a ride home we have to go now." He grinned teasingly. "Or... I could just drop you off with Seto if you'd prefer."

Anzu rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed merrily. "Yes," she said, "I'm ready to go." She stood and grabbed her bottle of water. "Rebecca, since you're back in town, why don't you let Yugi and me show you around? We could have lunch in a day or so if you'd like."

Yugi smiled at Anzu, instantly liking the idea. Rebecca noticed his approval. "Alright," she consented, "that sounds fine to me. How about tomorrow?"

Anzu nodded and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a wide-eyed Mokuba, who was all but jumping around with his hand in the air, asking for an invitation. Shaking her head and deciding not to say anything until the two of them had a chance to talk, she grabbed the boy's arm and waved goodbye to Yugi and Rebecca.

"Mokuba," she said outside, as they were climbing into his car, "you really need to tone it down a little. You're not going to get anywhere like that. Be friends with her first."

"I'm not used to that, Anzu. I'm sure that once she's been here for awhile she'll realize just how beautiful I really am."

Anzu snorted. "Whatever. Why don't you just take me home?"

Mokuba smiled wryly. "As the lady commands."

* * *

Later that evening, Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi were gathered together for their weekly version of the age-old "poker night". (They never actually played poker, but it was a tradition held over from their teenage years, when they used to watch kung-fu flicks. Or cheap porn, but all three had agreed to deny that.) 

Jounouchi took a swig of whatever– assuredly _non_-alcoholic– beverage he was drinking. "So..." he announced to the room, casting his two friends a cold eye. "So."

Honda nodded indulgently. "Right Jounouchi; whatever you say."

Jounouchi glared at him. "Look, I'm making a point here."

"And..." Yugi coughed. "that would be... ?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying! How could you do it, Honda? _Kaiba_? **_Kaiba_**? Do you want to be cursed with bad luck forever? Inviting stick-up-his-ass will automatically assure disaster. Like... y'know... Bad stuff'll happen to you. Because of him." He pointed a chastising finger at Honda. "I want you to, well... re-think your decision."

Honda sighed, obviously exasperated. "There's no one else, Jounouchi. And I don't think that he's planning to curse me; I think I'm going to be Ok."

Yugi grinned at Honda, still amused by Jounouchi's pointed, prejudiced dislike. He had made his peace with Kaiba years ago– Anzu had been the much-needed catalyst, and Yugi was actually pleased that his rival from the "good old days" was finally becoming one of the gang. (It also amused him to think of how much becoming "one of the gang" must be bothering said rival.)

"What about, uh... Bakura?"

Honda shook his head. "Not going to be in town. He can't even attend as a guest."

"Otogi?"

Honda stared at him. "Do I _like_ Otogi?"

Jounouchi was noticeably silent.

"Right. I asked... Well, alright– I got _Anzu_ to ask Kaiba, and he's going to do it. End of story, my pouting pal."

"Come on," Jounouchi whined, "I didn't think you were serious about needing him! I would have protested much more fiercely had I been aware of the dire straits you were in."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you strange, strange boy. Anzu's honey bunches of Seto is coming and there's not a damn thing you can do to change my mind."

"I could kill you, but then the wedding would be cancelled. Plus, I might miss you or something."

Yugi scooted away from Jounouchi and looked at him like he was completely insane. "I... don't think murder is the answer, Jounouchi. Ever."

Honda laughed. "No, no, Yugi– that's a perfect plan! Go on and knock me off– that's why you're my very bestest friend." He took Jounouchi's glass out of his hand and took a sip himself. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his friend. "And that's why Yugi's my best man."

"Dude... I'm not gonna lose the ring!"

"And I'm not going to take any chances."

Jounouchi pouted. "You're mean."

"And you, my dear, know you love me for it."

* * *

Mokuba sat on the big leather couch– the one just recently added to the plain office décor. He sighed and flopped himself down, sighing again and frowning and trying to look miserable enough to capture his brother's attention. 

He nearly succeeded.

"Mokuba," Seto said, his voice tight with reined in annoyance, "Why are you moping around here? You could be working, or out doing something else, out of my hair. But you insist on spending time with me– while I'm in the middle of a project that has to be finished this afternoon."

"You know I live to bother you, Seto," Mokuba answered cheekily, scooting up a little and throwing his legs over the couch's arm. "And besides, there's nothing else to do."

He sighed, but was completely ignored. Bored, and wanting conversation, he tried again: "I thought you had to find a new secretary. You know– interviews and all that fun stuff."

"I pushed that off to someone else. KaibaCorp. has a... head of staff, or head of employment or some position like that, and they keep the tedious task of hiring out of my hands." His tone clearly said the conversation was over. Or else.

Mokuba did not heed the warning. "Oh. Well. That's good, I guess."

Seto clenched his jaw and managed to neatly suppress a furious little growl. "Why don't you go bother some other unfortunate soul? I'm sure Anzu wouldn't mind putting up with you. Or... one of the other fools she seems so bent on keeping contact with."

"God, Seto... If you wanted to get rid of me you could have just asked. No need for _subtlety_ or anything like that." He pouted. "And I don't want to go hang out with Anzu. Or anyone. I just don't feel like it."

"What's wrong with those fools now?" When there was no response, Seto sighed and swung round in his big, imposing chair. With an icy blue stare, he stated– more than asked–, "This is about a woman, isn't it?"

Mokuba chose not to answer.

"Little brother, you are the truest example of an idiot." And with no further wisdom to impart, he turned back around and began tapping once again on the keys of his computer.

"I can't help it, Seto; believe me, I've tried." He turned away with a pout. "And besides... I can't hang out with Yugi or Anzu anyway. They're having lunch with her."

"The her?"

"Yes, Seto," he said exasperatedly, "_the_ her."

"Get the stupid woman off your mind. She's not worth the trouble, I'm sure."

"You don't understand. This girl is special."

"Right. And when did you meet her?"

"Yesterday."

"Right. Excuse me, oh ye of faint heart, if I'm not quick to believe in the sincerity of such sudden devotion. Don't moon over every pretty face you come across."

Mokuba grinned devilishly. "But can you really blame me? She's _hot_."

"Down boy," Seto said, not looking up from his computer. "Try concentrating on something other than girls for awhile." To mark the seriousness of the situation, he gave Mokuba a stern glance. "Like school, for instance. You're very nearly as smart as I am, but your grades are, sadly, less than satisfactory. And in addition to that, you're not even in the top classes. Your obsession with the opposite sex is becoming a distraction."

"I don't want a lecture," Mokuba said coldly. "And I don't think I need those idiots at school commending me to know that I'm brilliant." Seto opened his mouth to respond, but Mokuba interrupted. "And can you really chastise _me_ about women?" He grinned again. "What about you and Anzu, huh? Don't you even try to tell me that she's never _distracted_ you."

Seto rubbed already-weary eyes. "Mokuba, my relationship with Anzu is not up for discussion."

"Oh, excuse me, I had no idea that it was a _relationship_ now. When can I expect little screaming nieces and nephews running around?"

"Stop now before I decide that I'd like to be an only child."

"Yeah, you're right." He stood– getting out of range, if truth be told– and his mouth opened in a huge grin. "Having kids requires a little something else first. And let's face it– even Yugi's getting more than you."

Seto's eye was twitching. "Mokuba..."

"Jealous, are we? Don't worry; I can offer plenty of advice, if you'd like."

"I'm not taking the bait, you little fool. Say anything you want. You know as well as I do it's not true."

"Oh _sure_, Seto, of course it's not true."

"I must confess– this is a little immature, even for you." He looked at Mokuba pointedly. "The same boy who used to run around screaming 'Seto loves Anzu' all through the mansion."

Mokuba returned the look. "And you're the same boy who chased me."

"This conversation is going nowhere. Leave."

"But–"

"Leave."

"I–"

"Leave."

"You–"

Seto sighed. "If I agree to listen to your pathetic problems with whatever woman it is this week when I get home, will you _please_ just let me work?" He turned and saw Mokuba's retreating back.

With a small smirk– though Seto couldn't see it– Mokuba laughed. "I'm already out the door."

* * *

End A/N: Yes, it's true. The chapter is over! Yolks! 

...Right...

(sigh) Review, please, and I'll be on my way. Keep an eye out for chapter four in about two weeks.

ILB out.


	4. Appreciating in Value

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pull the string on the right side, and your _yugioh_ will deploy._

**A/N:** Chapter four is finished; I'm happy! It didn't take nearly as long as I was afraid it would. I really hope everyone enjoys it. I'm trying to inject some plot into this story, but it feels like all my efforts are falling flat. I'm also feeling a bit disillusioned with this story. I appreciate everyone who reviews SO MUCH-- to be perfectly frank, I would not still be writing this if it wasn't for you. Thank you. I hope this is alright; there are some more OCs in it, and for that I do apologize. One is just to make Anzu jealous, and one is just... there. Yeah, she's probably going to be solely in this chapter. Right. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy everyone! (Once again, a big, heartfelt batch of gratitude for everyone who has reviewed. I've tried to reply to all of you-- please let me know if I missed someone.)

And don't worry-- eventually, there WILL be some yummy Seto/Anzu stuff. Just not yet. Heh.

**4:** _Appreciating in Value_

* * *

There was a knock at the door. 

Rather annoyed at being interrupted, Seto looked up from his computer. A nervous, ratty looking middle-aged man with balding hair looked up at him from the doorway. "M-mr. Kaiba, sir... Your n-new secretary is here. Sh... she's ready to get right to w-work, sir. Shall I... introduce her?"

Seto rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. (He desperately needed that secretary.)

The man stepped out of the way, and a young woman only a year or so older than Seto was stepped into the spacious office. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba," she said. "My name is Sakura." She smiled. "Sakura Kudo."

Seto waved the introduction away. "I'm going to assume you already know who I am." He handed her a stack of papers. "There's a desk in the foyer of the office– get to work."

She smiled at him again. "With pleasure."

Sakura was a far cry from the plain, bun-sporting, tweed-wearing, single, cat-owning, plant-befriending breed that Seto's secretaries usually belonged to. She was, to put it simply, gorgeous. She knew it as well, and used it to her utmost advantage. Even as she had entered KaibaCorp that morning, she had felt hundreds of eyes in all the male heads fixed on her. Her well-tailored red suit, designer heels and smooth, snowy complexion had done exactly as she had anticipated. She had long hair dark as midnight– mysterious eyes, full lips, and a body to die for. She was attractive; she knew it. The attention was what she lived for.

So why then did the equally attractive man that was her boss take no notice?

Seto, as was so characteristically Seto, spared her barely a second glance. He noticed that she looked efficient and intelligent– anything else didn't even register in his pretty little head. There had been a brief period in his life when he had been ruled by hormones, but between dueling and CEO-ing, that hadn't lasted long. He had Anzu; and even with his noted reputation for overkill, he saw no need to introduce another woman into the equation. Anzu was quite suitable.

Sakura sat down at her new, clear desk. She was rather put-out, having expected to make at least some impression on him. Checking her appearance in a small compact, she gracefully crossed her ankles under her chair and straightened a button on her jacket.

She snapped the compact closed. Flawless– just as she'd expected. She flipped through the stack of papers she had been given; it looked like nothing more complicated than filing and some signing. Though she wasn't at all against using her looks to get what she wanted (which at that point was money– either through a better position in the company or marriage to a wealthy businessman), she had brains as well.

The phone at her desk rang. She looked at it bemusedly.

"I'd answer that if I were you, Kudo," a cold voice called from the inner office.

She smirked, her eyes darting over towards his direction, and picked up the phone. "Hello-- Seto Kaiba's office. How may I help you?"

Already a plan was forming in her mind. He hadn't noticed her then– but before the week was through he'd be panting and sweating like an oversexed, hormonal frat boy. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

At the same time Seto was unwittingly becoming the object of some large interest, Mokuba Kaiba was sitting in a café across town enjoying a triple mocha latté. He was actually scheduled for World History, but what Seto didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The cute waitress was flirting with him, the day was lovely and warm, the book about the current state of economic affairs was tightly shut and lying motionless on the table– and a calming sense of complacency had settled over the young man. 

He made it a point to avoid skipping class– due mostly to Seto's inevitable ire– but some days he couldn't take the monotony. He didn't mean to make Seto angry, and he did feel a sizeable surge of guilt for going against one of his brother's only demands. Mokuba was allowed to do very nearly whatever he liked. Seto might offer suggestions, or express his approval once in a while, but Mokuba was, for the most part, free to make his wise choices and mistakes as he wished.

Except for school. Seto was adamant about school.

Mokuba knew it, but occasionally he chose to ignore that. He knew that education was important– but honestly he would rather gain knowledge on his own terms, at his own pace. He was nearly as brilliant as Seto was– making up for what little he lacked in brains with his impeccable social skills. (Seto's social skills were absolutely egregious.) It might have seemed, to an outsider, to be an insignificant point, but Mokuba knew how much it mattered to his brother. For the longest time, Seto did not go to school. Seto had books and tutors. Seto had been chained to a desk and _forced_ to study. Mokuba still had nightmares sometimes, about Gozaburo coming back– he had never forgotten the impact their adoptive father had had on Seto. He valued his independence and his utter disregard for the opinions and actions of others, but Mokuba could see just how much Gozaburo Kaiba had shaped his brother.

So Seto had sent Mokuba to normal school and planned to keep him there until the educational process was completed. That was fine; as stated, Mokuba rarely complained. But that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Mokuba sighed, the weight of his rather unhappy reminiscing beginning to be heavier than could maintain his pleasant mood. He held his empty cup in his hand, half-considering going for another. And in fact, he had just glanced to the counter when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

"Hey," an unfamiliar but attractive young woman said. "Mind if I join you? You looked kind of lonely."

He grinned at her broadly, gesturing across the table. "Why, I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Since he met Rebecca– who he hadn't seen again– he hadn't been nearly as active on the dating scene as he had been previously. No girl had rejected him before, even slightly– and he found that he didn't particularly like the feeling.

She smiled at him. "You're Mokuba Kaiba, aren't you? That big CEO's little brother?"

He pretended to be flattered. "I am, actually. It's always nice to be recognized."

The girl looked impressed. "My, my– you must lead a pretty exciting life. With such a famous, brilliant brother, plenty of money at your disposal, and..." She tilted her head a little and gave him a flirtatious appraisal. "Such a cute face, too."

"Oh stop darling, you're making me blush."

She giggled and he couldn't help but smirk. "Funny too, huh?"

"After living with a cynical Social Darwinist for one's whole life, sarcasm is a bit of a given." His eyebrows went up for a moment and he smiled. "I'm honestly surprised I turned out as well-balanced as I did. The sense of humor just happens to be a plus– it's hard to repress."

The girl smiled again. "You know, I like you. Most rich boys are stuck up and... well, not at all fun to talk to. But not you– you're natural and very sweet." She giggled. "You make me laugh."

"I do aim to please."

"Ooh, even better." She extended a hand across the table. "I have to be going, but it was really quite a treat to meet you. Maybe we could... meet again sometime."

Mokuba couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "If I didn't know any better, miss, I'd think that was a definite invitation. Asking the poor, rich boy out, are we?"

"Only if he agrees. Otherwise I'm simply expressing my supreme displeasure that he's one of the few skilled conversationalists in this city and wishing that we could talk again."

"Tell me your name and it's a date."

She smiled. "It's Riku."

* * *

Honda surveyed the pile of boxes before him proudly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Perfect. Man, am I good or what?" 

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, regular phenomenon you are." He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "I have to go. And don't even think about asking me to help you get all this shit set up, either, 'cause I'm telling you now I'm not doing it."

Honda grinned, but Jounouchi pointed a reprimanding finger at him as he headed backwards towards the door. "Ah! Don't even think about it, bud."

"Whatever," Honda said, his grin widening. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later. Bye." And Jounouchi slammed the door behind him.

Honda rubbed his hands together encouragingly. "Alright. Now where to begin..."

Suddenly, a body came up behind him and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Honda turned his head and saw Arisa smiling at him. "Hey," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "This all your stuff?"

"Yep. Jounouchi and I just finished getting it up here."

She grinned and let him go. "Wonderful. Now find a place to put it all."

"Hey," he said, arguing teasingly, "This whole thing was your idea. I'm gonna get some help, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, honey, I'm so busy planning this wedding that I just don't know when I'll have time." She winked at him as she walked through a doorway into the kitchen. He heard her open the refrigerator. "There's plenty of room– I was using one room as a study, but you can put everything that you can't find a place for in there until we sort out what to sell and all that."

"Sell?" he questioned forlornly, "But..."

"Ah! No buts. You're not keeping all that junk." There was a clatter as she fished out a pan from the rack above the island. "Who needs a ceramic monkey giving everyone the finger anyway?"

"_I_ need it."

Arisa ignored him. "Right. The bottom drawer's already emptied out for your socks and underwear, and I cleared out a space in the closet for the rest of your clothes. If you're looking for something to do, why don't you start with that?"

"I could, but it all depends– is that dinner I hear you making?"

"Yes, and you're more than welcome to eat– _after_ you get something done."

He rolled his eyes and picked up a ragged cardboard box labeled _clothes_. "Slave driver."

"I heard that!"

Honda shook his head and walked towards the bedroom. "What a woman."

* * *

Two days later, Mokuba met up with Riku at a small diner in the north part of town. She looked particularly cute, her hair down, dressed in a thin yellow sundress. They said their polite hellos and then started inside. Mokuba held open the door and she was just about to step inside. 

But unfortunately, someone happened to be walking outside at the same time. And– also unfortunately– the someone was carrying a cup of cold soda. To add an even greater dose of bad luck to the situation, that someone was Rebecca Hawkins.

Mokuba couldn't _believe_ his luck.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Rebecca said, wincing as she looked at the suddenly turned brown dress on the other girl. "That was an accident; I really didn't mean to do that. Would, um... you like some help cleaning that up?"

Riku just stood there like she was in shock. Mokuba glanced back and forth between the two girls, unsure what he should do. And then suddenly, Riku found her voice.

"Look what you did! Just look what you did! I can't believe this; I just bought this dress– it was _new_. How could you be so clumsy? Ugh, just get out of our way you little klutz. I don't think I really need any more of your help."

Rebecca's brow raised indignantly. "Excuse me? I said it was an accident, and it was. There's no need to get bent out of shape over it. Just go home and wash it and I'm sure it'll be fine. It's just a dress."

"Just a dress? Just a dress! This one dress probably cost more than your whole wardrobe put together. Thanks a lot. Mokuba, come on."

"Um... I'm sure Rebecca didn't mean it, Riku. She just wasn't looking where she was going, that's all, and–"

"Not looking where I was going?" Rebecca said, fuming. "She was the one who bumped into me! If she hadn't, I could have gone out of the building with my drink and would never even have seen you two!"

Mokuba flinched. "Well..."

"Come on, Mokuba," Riku said fiercely, giving his arm a tug. "We don't want to spend any more time with this little tramp anyway."

"I'll... I am coming Riku, but..."

"No buts! Come on. Or do you want to spend time talking to _her_? Because believe me, if you do, then we–"

"I do want to spend time with you, but I feel responsible and–"

"Just save it, pretty boy," Rebecca said angrily. "Don't even pretend to care. Yugi said you were nice, but judging from the company you keep..." She gave Riku an appraising glance, and obviously found her wanting. "I'm afraid he might have been mistaken. Enjoy your _date_. I'm out of here."

Mokuba watched her walk away, feeling significantly less happy than he had only minutes before. Any chance he may have had, he though, had just been totally blown. He looked over to Riku, who was standing there pouting, holding her wet skirt away from her body. He rolled his eyes skyward for a moment, lost in his own petty misfortunes. He sighed and walked over to the girl.

"Hey. I'm sorry this happened," he said kindly, "it sort of ruined the afternoon."

"Yeah," she responded crossly, "it did."

He tried to smile, fishing for something to say. "If you want, we could postpone the date and I could walk you back home. You could get changed, have a shower, then maybe we could talk later."

She stilled for a moment before looking up at him. "Oh, Mokie. You're great. That would be great."

"Ok. Sounds good to me."

So Mokuba walked her home, even going so far as to endure the small peck she gave him before she closed the door. He wasn't feeling very cheerful. Riku was sweet, but he didn't know her. They had only talked for an hour or so, and then had one beginning of just one date. She wasn't anything special, not really– not yet.

And truthfully, Rebecca wasn't either. But...

He grinned to himself as he walked towards his brother's office. She was cute. She was _very_ cute. Mokuba knew that he was attracted to personality, intelligence, and kind, gentle souls, but his eyes just couldn't seem to help themselves. A pretty girl caught his attention faster than Seto could draw a duel monsters card.

And speaking of Seto...

When the younger brother had a problem or wasn't in high spirits, who was the one person he could count on to always be there? Who was the one person who was guaranteed to be more miserable than he was? Who was the one person that was always fun to rile up?

Mokuba walked casually into KaibaCorp., heading to bother his brother with absolutely no remorse.

"Hello, Mokuba-san!" the secretary at the front desk said. "Shall I call your brother to tell him that you're here?"

Mokuba waved at her with one hand and shook his head. "No, I'll surprise him. But... Does he have his new secretary yet?"

She nodded, and replied, "Yes. She just started work this morning."

"Well. Let her know that she should be expecting me."

He walked into the elevator and pressed the button, waiting patiently as the doors closed and he was carried up to Seto's floor. He whistled happily, getting out as the doors opened with a 'ding', as he sauntered towards his brother's office.

He saw the secretary sitting at the desk. His mouth traitorously curved into a rather lecherous grin. "Hey," he said flirtatiously. "Seto in? I'm his brother Mokuba Kaiba."

She glanced up at him indifferently. "He's in his office, sir. Go on in."

"Thanks."

Seto didn't even glance up as Mokuba strolled in. "Hello Seto," he said. "How's life?"

"What do you want now?"

"Can you take off? I'm bored and it's already late afternoon. Let's go do something."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had a date."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "We ran into Rebecca Hawkins– remember, I told you about her– and then the girl I was with got all pissy that a drink got spilled on her dress, and it was a big fiasco and no one was happy and I got bored and just took her home. It didn't go very well."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Great. Go have fun by yourself; I'm busy."

"But Seto," Mokuba whined, picking up a paperweight off Seto's desk and playing with it, "why can't you take one evening off for me? We could go to a movie. We could go home and watch TV. You could rant about your 'glory days' and tell me for the millionth time how close you came to beating Yugi."

"No. Besides, I'm having dinner with Anzu."

"Again?"

"She's forced me into that God-awful wedding her friend's having remember? Apparently she thinks that getting to know him will be good for me. As ridiculous as that is."

"Still haven't forgiven humanity for sharing the planet with you, huh?"

"Nope, and I think you'll be the first one I get rid of. Bow down before my eternal greatness now, small sarcastic one, or I'll feed you to my Blue-Eyes."

"Blue-Eyes?" Mokuba asked skeptically.

"Of course," Seto said, his tone bland and unchanging. "Why do you think you're not allowed in the garage? Not because I know you'll take and wreck one of those insanely expensive cars– because I don't want you to find my secret dungeon. That's where I dump all the people I fire."

"Ahh yes," Mokuba said, "I thought I could hear screaming."

Seto grunted and kept typing.

Mokuba grinned. "Anzu's been good for you, Seto. Without her, you might still be the crabby boy who didn't know what kindness was even when it bit him in the ass." He snickered as he saw Seto's shoulders tense, knowing that his brother was aching to throw out a scathing retort. "Yes, the pre-Anzu days were dark indeed." He shuddered. "And that brief break-up the two of you had? Oh my word I've never seen you in fouler moods. May her light grace our lives always."

"I'm busy, Mokuba; would you like me to have you escorted out or will you leave on your own?"

Mokuba yawned. "Cool your jets, big bro– I only get to bother you every once in a while. Let me savor the moment."

"I'm going to change the locks on the doors and hire guards that don't recognize your face."

Mokuba sniffed indignantly. "Someone's got an attitude problem. I'm sorry, I just had a bad date and you know how that upsets me." He pouted cutely. "Besides, Rebecca's really angry at me now, and there's no way that she'll even think about going out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mokuba; I truly feel your pain."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you do. You already have Anzu, and the two of you are doing great!" He laughed. "There's no competition! Well, unless you count Yugi, but–"

Seto turned around in his chair and glared fiercely. "Shut the hell up, Mokuba. I'm not kidding; it's pretty damn hard to get any work done with you around, pestering me all the time. Just get out."

Mokuba was silent, rather startled that his brother would go off like that. "Ok, just calm down, Seto. If I didn't know any better I'd think–"

"That's right. You _don't_ know any better. So while you screw around and worry about your stupid love life, I'll be trying to actually get something done."

Mokuba's expression turned stern and he headed for the door. "Alright, asshole, if that's really how you feel, I won't come around anymore. In fact, I'll just put you out of your misery and leave you alone altogether. Don't look for me when you get home; I'll be causing hell for some other unfortunate loser. See you later." He slammed the door, and Seto heard his heavy steps walking back down the hall.

Sighing, and turning back to his computer, Seto closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. He hadn't meant to go off on his brother like that. But it was still a sensitive subject for him, and it hurt to have it brought up. He glanced at the phone, thinking about ways to apologize without actually apologizing. Shaking his head at himself, he got back to work. He'd ask Anzu later that evening what she suggested he do.

He needed to finish his work. There was always more to be done, always more work to finish. And if there was one thing Seto knew, it was that he had to finish his work.

* * *

End A/N: That's the chapter end. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Look for chapter five in about a month. 

Thank you for reading. I'm well aware that this is all but horrible. And I apologize. I think it's _just_ decent enough to post, so... I went ahead and posted. I've been struggling with a pretty bad bout of a re-occurring depression for the past few weeks, and it's taken a heavy toll on my writing. Everything feels unoriginal, stupid, plotless, pointless, and just not-good at all. I used to love this story, but now it feels almost _fake_, and it's getting hard to work on. Everything's hard to work on. I'm sorry that this isn't as good as usual. I try to make each chapter better than the previous one, but they seem to only be getting worse. Hopefully, I'll be all happy soon and can make chapter five WONDERFUL. I appreciate anyone who has put up with this story. Until next chapter:

ILB


	5. My Finest Hour

_**In Case of Emergency**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: In the event of spontaneous combustion, please make certain your _yugioh_ is in a secure location._

**A/N:** Surprise, surprise. I'm quick, aren't I? (insert evil laughter here) Yes, well... Heh. There's a scene in here that's pushing the limits of the rating, so let me know if it exceeds it. (For all those that aren't comfortable with that, you'll know when to stop reading.) Heh. I worked my ass off to get this finished, so... yeah. I hope you enjoy it. There. Yeah, I said it. Thank you to all the kind souls who reviewed last chapter, and a pre-thanks to those that will review this. Enjoy!

* * *

**5: **My Finest Hour _(In Which We Discover Seto Likes Strawberries)_

* * *

Later that evening, Seto sat in his dark bedroom, putting on and lacing up a pair of dark leather shoes. He tied two tight knots, then stood to survey himself in the mirror on his dresser. Perfect, just as he had expected. 

With a determined nod at his reflection, he strode purposefully out of the room. He grabbed a coat and his keys and then headed out the door. Anzu would be waiting for him– as he was driving her to the restaurant– and he didn't want to be late. Seto Kaiba was _never_ late. He briefly considered leaving a note for Mokuba, but his brother was so angry at him that Seto was fairly sure he'd never even see it. Shrugging, he headed to the garage. He got in his car, cranked it up, and drove off toward Anzu's.

He arrived in good time. With an easy, relaxed stride, he sauntered up the stairs. He knocked on the door, then glanced at his watch. With any luck they'd be on their way in ten minutes or less.

"Oh, hey Seto," Anzu breathed as she flung open the door. "Come on in, I'm almost ready." And with that invitation, she flew back to her bedroom to finish her make-up and hair. Seto rolled his eyes, but walked in and shut the door with a soft "click".

He stood with his hands in his pockets in her living room, waiting while she finished dressing. He had never spent much time in Anzu's apartment– usually she came to his and Mokuba's home. That was where he was most comfortable: in his own domain.

Casually, his eye fell to an unfinished crossword puzzle. He glanced over it quickly before picking up a pen and filling in a few more answers. Secretly he loved puzzles, but no one– not even Mokuba– knew that. He used to spend all his extra money– that didn't go into building the perfect deck– on books of number and logic games. His mind, however, did not have any more time to contemplate his strange fascination with games or the old ritual of completing puzzles because at that moment, Anzu came out, dressed to the nines.

Seto's eyebrows retreated into his hair and had he had any less self-control he would have let out a long, low whistle.

She wore a beautiful skirt that came to her knees and a tight, clingy pink top. Seto realized again how much he liked the color pink on her. It was that thick, pastel shade like strawberries mixed with cream. It made him think of strawberries; it made him taste strawberries. It made him want to take that lovely top off of her, cover her in something soft and sticky– and strawberry– then slowly lick it off. Something deep and primal inside him began to throb.

Clearing his throat– and his mind-- Seto said, "You look nice. Are you ready to leave? I don't want to be late."

"We're not going to be late," Anzu told him confidently, though a tiny hint of annoyance tinged her tone, almost like that same statement had been made more times than she could count. "I'm ready; you're ready; so let's go on and leave!"

Seto nodded silently and ushered her out the door. They walked down the hall, down the stairs, then finally climbed into Seto's car and headed towards the restaurant where they were meeting Honda and Arisa.

"So," Anzu said in an attempt to initiate conversation, "what's bothering you? Something's on your mind– I can tell."

Eyes narrowing, Seto spared her a quick glance. "I hate it when you do that."

"I know. Why do you think I do it so often?"

He sighed. "It's Mokuba. We had a fight at my office earlier today and... it was mostly my fault."

Anzu held her sarcastic surprise in check. "Ahh– feeling guilty?"

"I'm not sure if guilt would really describe it. But I am unhappy that the relationship will be strained. He said that he wouldn't be coming home tonight. I know he'll find a safe place to stay or sneak in when he thinks I'm asleep, but..." He sighed. "I don't particularly enjoy having him angry with me."

"What did you fight about?" Anzu asked.

Seto inwardly winced. And there it was– the question he had been dreading. Bluntly he said, "You."

"M-me? Why in the world were you fighting about me?"

Seto tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Mokuba had a bad date earlier this afternoon and he always gets gloomy after bad dates. He also becomes immensely cheered after bugging the hell out of me, so that's exactly what he decided to do. It was a simple, average conversation for us– he was telling me about his afternoon and I was not-so-subtly telling him to let me get back to work. And then..." His brows sunk down to almost a point at the bridge of his nose. "He made a simple remark. He's got a crush on that Hawkins girl now– Yugi's little squealing fan. And he was rather upset that he ruined his chances with her. He told me how lucky I was to have a stable relationship with you; a relationship where there was no vying for affections and no competition. Unless, of course, you wanted to count Yugi."

Anzu flinched and shrunk down in her seat. "Ahh. Yugi." She glanced at the man beside her.

"Yes," he said angrily, "It's still a sore spot."

"Maybe you should... tell Mokuba what happened. It might–"

"No, I'll just feed him some apologetic dribble and hope he's too hung up over some woman to remember to be mad."

Anzu sighed. "I am sorry, Seto. I'm sure that he'll accept your apology; as long as you make it sincere, that is."

He didn't answer.

* * *

After another few minutes of driving in silence, they arrived at the restaurant. Seto stiffly gave their party name and they were led to a table where Honda and Arisa sat waiting. 

Honda stood as they approached. He smiled warmly as he clasped his friend's hand. "Anzu! Darling, it's wonderful to see you. I almost thought you two wouldn't show up; five minutes late– I thought our Brad here had had a heart attack." Anzu grinned and laughed politely while Seto glared at the other man. Arisa gave Anzu a look and mouthed _'Brad?'_ Anzu just shook her head.

"Well, now that you're here," Arisa said kindly, "let's see if we can't get a waiter over here."

Seto grunted. "I know what I want."

Anzu glared at him. "You could be a little more polite, you know," she hissed.

"I wasn't aware I was being impolite."

Arisa cleared her throat, sensing a need for a subject change. "So! It was very nice to agree to be a groomsman for us, Kaiba-kun. I know it's asking a lot of you and I just want to tell you that we both really appreciate it." She smiled disarmingly.

Seto crossed his arms and looked away, still not really used to gratitude. He had only done if for Anzu, after all. "I... Don't thank me; it isn't like I want to do it."

"He still hates me," Honda sighed. "And here I thought that we were making real progress. All those years, Brad darling– did they mean nothing to you?"

Seto stared at him, one eyebrow arching up, in an expression of utter disbelief. Honda snickered appropriately. Anzu and Arisa both rolled their eyes.

Just then, however, an elegantly-clad waiter approached the table. He took orders, then scurried off to the deep depths of the kitchen from whence he came. The conversation had stilled, but the silence was comfortable. Anzu was the first to speak.

"I heard you from Yugi that you two moved in together. When did this happen?"

Honda and Arisa shared a smile, their hands winding together. Honda kissed the back of Arisa's hand and his smile broadened. "Just two days ago, actually," he said. "We wanted to get it taken care of before the wedding."

A big smile broke across Anzu's face. "That's great, guys. You two are always great to see– there are few couples as in love as the two of you are. And you're not afraid to show it."

Honda's hand gently cupped Arisa's cheek. "We're certainly not."

Arisa smiled at him tenderly.

Seto, meanwhile, was trying to force the contents of his stomach to stay in his stomach. That display was far too sickening for him to handle. He glanced over at Anzu, who appeared to be gazing at such an open show of affection longingly, a warm sort of half-smile dancing across her lips. He wanted, quite severely, to roll his eyes.

'_I hope she doesn't expect anything like that from me,'_ he thought grumpily. The very thought of himself being... _affectionate_ had Seto nearly shaking– and retching– in his boots.

–_Brief Romantic Interlude– _

_The brave hero stood alone on the hill, framed by the setting sun, his long, lustrous cape fluttering slightly in the sudden breeze. _

_Yes._

_It had been a good day._

"_I'm here!" a voice called. Yes, a voice– like the warm, friendly tinkling of silver bells. "Oh Seto darlingest, dearest– your scantily-clad heroine has arrived!"_

_Anzu raced up the hillside, arms thrown open wide, a grin on her beautiful face. Seto smiled at her fondly. "Good. It feels as though I've waited an eternity for you. Please... Let me hold you; just once more."_

_She threw herself into his grasp. "Anything for you, my love!"_

_He wrapped strong arms around her and drew her close. They stood, locked in an epic embrace, watching as the sun sank around them, covering the world in a blanket of red and gold. _

_They stood motionless as stars began to dot the indigo sky. And the last sound that could be heard was the world faded into darkness was Seto's gentle sigh. "Anzu, I love you."_

–_End Brief Romantic Interlude–_

"Seto? Seto? Seto! Snap out of it!" Anzu cuffed him gently on the shoulder. "You've been off in your own little world for a good five minutes. Our food's here. You ready to eat?"

He grunted his assent, feeling embarrassed that he had let his mind wander. At least he had his food– a culinary confection he was sure he would enjoy. (He had selected the restaurant himself; often, he took business partners there for a more relaxed atmosphere as they worked out contracts.) Anzu, Honda and Arisa were chatting quietly, though he paid little attention to what was being said. Eventually, the conversation drifted to high school and how Honda and Arisa had met.

"I still can't believe it," Honda said fondly, gazing off into the proverbial distance. "Who would have ever imagined when I walked in that classroom that I was about to meet the woman of my dreams?"

Arisa snickered softly. "That's one of the corniest things I've ever heard, honey. But I am glad that you took my class." She smiled, letting her eyes sparkle happily. "I'm very glad I met you."

"Of course you are!" he replied mock-arrogantly. "I am _me_ after all." He laughed at his fiancée's expression.

"Well what about you two?" Arisa asked casually. "Any plans for the future? An engagement coming any time soon?"

Seto nearly spit out the water he had been drinking.

Anzu rolls her eyes. "That would be a rather strong _no_. Marriage hasn't even come up in passing."

"Why, I'm surprised!" Honda said. "With ol' Brad's reputation for impatience, I'd have thought he'd cart you to the alter as quick as he could."

"You mistake me," Seto said with a wry grin. "I can be a _very _patient man."

Anzu looked at him with an expression that spoke of near-hurt. He merely returned her gaze, the expression in his eyes equivalent to a shrug.

Arisa noticed the exchange but wisely chose not to comment on it. She merely took another sip from her glass of wine as Honda took another bite of the pasta he had ordered. "Well," she said, "they do say that patience is a virtue." She smiled kindly at Anzu. "So I wouldn't take that quality for granted just yet."

Honda looked up from his meal. "Arisa, what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You really don't pay attention, do you?" She patted him on the back soothingly. "Just eat dear, and you can get in on the conversation again later." Honda pouted, and she laughed.

Seto shot Anzu a look that said _"Do I really have to get to know these people?"_

Anzu grinned maliciously. _"See what happens if you don't."_

* * *

The dinner didn't last much longer after that. Honda and Arisa went back to their apartment, and Seto drove off to take Anzu home. He pulled up and waited for her to get out. Hesitating a moment she said, "Do you want to come in? I know that your argument with Mokuba's bothering you, and it would probably help if you talked about it." She looked at him imploringly. "What could it hurt?" 

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to talk about it, could it?" he said finally, relenting with far less persuasion than he deemed totally appropriate. She smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked up to Anzu's apartment. She hung her coat and bag on a hook by the door, then smiled at Seto.

"I'm going to go put on some Pjs," she said lightly. "Be right back! Feel free to get a drink or something if you want it."

He watched her walk back into her bedroom. With a sigh, he threw his coat onto a chair and untucked his shirt. He sank into the big, soft couch with a not un-content sigh. He flipped on the television, though as he expected what came up didn't interest him. He crossed his legs and leaned back, letting weary eyes flutter closed.

"Hey, wake up," Anzu said teasingly, plopping down beside him. She brushed his bangs across his forehead. "I thought we were going to talk." She grabbed a pillow from where it sat behind her and hugged it tightly. "So what's the matter?"

"I already told you," Seto said tersely. "Mokuba bothered me, he said something he shouldn't have, then I got angry and snapped at him. That made him angry. It's a vicious cycle."

"I hope you take my advice and apologize. Sincerely."

"I don't want to. I hate apologizing."

"Now we come to the heart of the matter– you're only pretending that you're not sorry because it would hurt your precious pride to tell Mokuba you didn't mean it." She nodded with sarcastic determination. "Well that's it then! You'll just have to endure his anger forever."

Seto rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "It isn't like he hates me now; he's just upset. If he hadn't been looking to use me as a distraction it would never have happened. He was upset because he and his date– I don't know who it was– ran into Rebecca Hawkins and, from what I gathered, had an unfortunate confrontation. Mokuba's hopelessly smitten, though I haven't even seen the girl to know what's so special about her."

"I know," Anzu told him with a grin. "She didn't immediately fall for his amazing charms."

"Ahh. Yes, he does hate it when he's not immediately elevated to god-like status. And you say _I'm_ the arrogant one in the family."

"At least we know where he gets it from."

"Yeah..." He made a strange noise in his throat, thoughts the subject matter was dredging up making him uncomfortable. "I was honestly upset at him, though. Why would he assume that Yugi's any sort of competition? You love _me_; you're seeing _me_. Damn it, Yugi doesn't enter into the equation at all!"

"I do love you," Anzu said, cuddling close, hoping that she could distract him enough to make him forget he was upset. "I'm sleepy. Let's watch TV."

"That wasn't a very tactful change of subject."

"Hush," she said, chastising him for his keen observation. "I never said I was tactful, did I?"

He put an arm around her and shook his head. "No Anzu, you certainly didn't."

* * *

Close to two hours later, Seto woke up. 

Which was odd, of course, because he couldn't remember falling asleep. The TV was humming quietly, the faded picture still on the screen. The room was dark, with the ceiling fan clicking and whirring faintly over head. Seto blinked. Then he remembered where he was. Anzu was still curled up beside him.

He had often heard that when people saw their beloved sleeping, they were supposed to find that the beloved one in question was angelic and innocent and unearthly beautiful. Anzu was none of those things. She looked silly– her mouth was open, her hair was strewn about everywhere, and her leg was twitching slightly.

Knowing that no-one was watching– though feeling a bit silly for caring– he allowed himself a smile. He stood up and lifted his arms over his head, giving his cramped body a delicious stretch. That was the last time he let himself fall asleep while he was sitting down.

Carefully, he lifted Anzu into his arms. She snored lightly, and curled up close to him, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He smirked and carried her into her bedroom. He set her down lightly on the bed. Finding a blanket on the edge of her bed, he covered her up then kissed her forehead. She stirred, her arm reaching out for him weakly.

"Goodnight Anzu," he said softly.

She mumbled something incoherent. "Gugg... I'ma... mah."

He rolled his eyes at her. With a stifled yawn, he walked out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

* * *

It was morning before Seto woke up again. He blinked open his eyes to bright sunlight streaming in through the window and the warm smell of coffee drifting in from the kitchen. He groaned and sat up. "Good morning!"Anzu called happily. She poked her head in through the doorway. "Want a cup of coffee?" 

He nodded his assent and she disappeared again. He stretched his arms out and yawned widely. He ambled lazily in the kitchen, where a tray of sticky cinnamon buns was sitting on the counter just begging him to partake. So he did. Anzu shoved a blue mug into his hand. "There's sugar in that bowl over there if you decide you want any."

He shook his head and sat down.

She sat down beside him, her own mug in her hand, smiling giddily. "I guess you didn't go home last night, huh? You were on the couch when I got up."

"Yeah, I..." He scratched the back of his head and yawned again. "You fell asleep on the couch so I put you to bed then crashed myself. I didn't want to wake you up to tell you I was leaving, and I was too tired to drive."

"That's fine with me; I certainly don't mind getting to spend _more_ time with you. But you better not complain to me if you're late for work."

He glared at her; she just grinned. "I'm not going to be late," he said, this tone clipped. "I am never late." She snorted in laughter and he glared again. Unfortunately, his groggy morning glare did not intimidate as it should. "I'm the CEO, Anzu– I _am_ the company. The day starts when I want it to start." He glanced at the clock on her wall. "Besides, it's only seven."

"Don't you need to go home and get some fresh clothes?"

He shook his head. "I keep a few outfits at the office, just in case. But if you wouldn't mind, I would like to borrow your shower."

"Mm, I don't mind. Just don't use all my hot water."

He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it." She rolled her eyes. "Now where's your bathroom?"

Anzu stood up. "Right through my bedroom. Hold on– let me get all my clothes out first; I bet it's a mess."

She walked briskly into her room as he followed slowly behind her. She hurried about her bathroom, picking up scattered clothes that had somehow managed to cover at least half of the floor. "I'm sorry," she said distractedly, "I don't usually let it get this bad, but I just haven't had time to clean. And I... also..." She stopped as she saw him smirking in front of a closed door. "Seto? What... What are you doing?"

He smirked. "Taking a shower." He walked past her, reached into the tub and turned on the water. Anzu gaped at him as she heard the splash of water pouring down into the bathtub.

"Um... Seto, why don't you wait til I–"

He cut her off with a soft kiss. "What makes you think that I was planning on doing it alone?"

"B-but, I don't think that this is a good idea. You're... Well, you're naked when you're in the shower, and..."

He looked at her blankly. "And?"

She fumbled for an answer.

After a moment, he shook his head and began removing his shirt. Anzu's eyes widened as it hit the floor and he began sliding off his pants.

She watched him step into the shower, the clothes he had just been wearing in a neat pile on the floor. A wet head poked out from behind the curtain. "Are you getting in or not?" he asked, daring to look annoyed at her hesitance. "I'm not going to be sparing– my cleanliness comes before your hot water." She glared at him and he smirked before pulling his head back in.

Anzu sat on her toilet lid, hugging her knees to her chest. Seto had always been forward, but... She bit her lip. It would be the first time he had ever seen her naked, after all. She sighed. Which was one of the things that still bothered him. It really wasn't that big of a deal, she reasoned. A shower was a nice, everyday activity. Why should it bother her?

"I'm not going to do anything inappropriate," Seto said, cutting into her thoughts, "if that's what you're worried about. I simply want a good wash, and it seems silly for us to waste twice as much water if we both have the same goal."

With a gulp, Anzu nodded. Which was silly when she considered that he couldn't even see her. "O-okay," she said shakily. "Once again, your logic is flawless." She went to the cabinet and pulled out two towels. Nervously, she slowly pulled off her pajamas. Once her underwear was on the floor with her pants and top, she pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the steaming shower.

Shock made her start as she saw Seto lathering up his hair with her sweet-scented, bubbly shampoo. He handed her the bottle. "Here."

"Thanks."

All of a sudden, he started to laugh. Not the evil, maniacal laughter or the teasing, kind laughter she knew– the dark, rich laughter that came when he was planning something that she would either truly regret or truly enjoy.

He turned to face her. She was more than glad when his eyes stayed on her face.

"Wh-what is it?"

He smirked. "Your shampoo smells like strawberries."

Without warning, she felt herself being pulled toward him and turned around. He chuckled behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She was acutely aware of every inch of his soft, wet skin that was in contact with her own. All of a sudden, the air seemed much too warm.

"I like strawberries," he told her, lips nearly touching her ear. His tone was secretive, as though he were sharing a joke with himself. He brushed her thick, wet hair off her neck and kissed her right under her ear. One of his arms reached behind him and pulled down a bottle of her scented body wash. The tiles she was staring at were starting to lose their appeal, and her eyes closed when she heard him pop it open.

He poured the thick, viscous liquid onto her shoulder. It covered her body slowly, dripping down lower and lower until there were soap bubbles all around her feet.

Seto's hand came slowly around her body, his palm resting not-quite-innocently on her stomach. "You see?" he asked, speaking between soft bites at the lobe of Anzu's left ear. His hand was rubbing wide circles on her abdomen. She was suddenly stricken dumb– if anyone had asked, she wouldn't have been able to tell them her own name. His hand was slowly traveling up her body. "I don't want to do anything... _inappropriate_."

Her head was screaming that if that was the case then he had failed miserably. It couldn't be right to make her feel like that, tight and uncertain, but instinctively wanting more– hot and bothered and wet and warm and everything that was not, in any way, appropriate.

His palm was on the flesh covering her rib cage. She wanted to throw him off and run out, or... Well, it certainly didn't involve putting clothes on, that was for sure.

His hand was still moving higher.

"_Oh God,"_ she thought, suddenly feeling sparks– like soft lightning– travel down to her toes. His hand was so close... Would he dare? Would she let him? Suddenly, right at her breasts, his hand stopped. She had never felt so frustrated in all her life. _"Touch me; touch me; touch me!"_ she wanted to scream at him, biting her lip to keep from moaning. That must be what madness felt like, she reasoned. Wanting something so badly one felt that he'd simply scream and burst if he couldn't get it.

Seto pulled his hand away. He handed her the shampoo bottle she hadn't realized she had dropped. Turning her head with a finger, he softly kissed her lips. Then he got out.

Anzu stood there alone staring at the tiles on the wall, utterly wound up and completely dumbstruck, listening to the water as it ran off her body and hit the floor.

* * *

_...to be continued...

* * *

_End A/N: Oh, I'm absolutely evil, aren't I? I wrote the scene where Seto goes to his office-- in a good mood-- but I thought that with 4000+ words this ought to be enough. And if it's not, you greedy bastards, then you'll just have to wait til the next chapter comes out. I wrote this in only a few days; I'm pretty proud. (Or not-- who knows?) Anyway! Review, please. You know you want to. Love and peace, my lovely readers! Chapter six eventually! 

-Note: Chapter title came from the song "Picture This" by Blondie. If you've heard the song, you REALLY get it. Heh heh heh.

ILB


	6. Misery Like Me

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: Always tighten your _yugioh_ until you hear the click.  
_  
**A/N: **I'm baa-aack! (lightning flashes) Mwa ha ha. Yeah, I went ahead and wrote the chapter. Yeah, I'm posting it now. I hope you all appreciate this, because I bust my ass just so ya'll can have chapters as quick as I can type them. I do love my reviews... And this story's so easy to write! I guess since it's not funny I don't have to come up with jokes or anything and that makes it easier. Who knows? It's short, but I hope it will tide you over until school lets out. Well, enjoy everyone! I'm almost to 2000 hits! WHOO!

* * *

**6: **Misery Like Me

* * *

Anzu wasn't quite sure what to do. 

So she washed her hair. Twice– with the smell of strawberries beginning to fill the whole shower, making her mind even foggier.

With a sigh and a sense of facing the inevitable, she shut off the water and stepped out onto the cool tile floor. She half-expected Seto to be out there, waiting to accost her. Thankfully, he seemed to have disappeared back into one of the other rooms in the small apartment. She wrapped the fluffy towel around her body and stepped into her bedroom.

"I never should have let him talk me into that," she muttered to herself as she rooted around for something clean to wear. "That was... Well, it was..."

"Was what?" a dark voice asked her.

Anzu nearly dropped hold of her towel.

Seto was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. She scowled at him. What right did he have to look so good, even while wearing rumpled, dirty, already-worn clothes?

"I... Don't you have to go to work?"

His smirk got bigger. His eyes swept over her languidly; he didn't seem bothered by her attire at all. "Unfortunately so. Unless you want to give me a reason to stay of course..." Anzu felt like every inch of her body turned red. Seto chuckled. "That's what I thought. I do need to be going, though. I can expect to hear from you later?"

She knew him well enough to know that it wasn't actually a question. "Probably not today. But why don't we have lunch tomorrow? Mokuba's field trip– that I _will_ be chaperoning– is coming up soon, isn't it?"

He nodded crisply. "Yes, it is. I'll get all of the details from him and send them to you soon. In all seriousness, though, I really must be going." He walked slowly closer. "Goodbye Anzu."

She trembled nervously as his hand brushed her cheek. She loved being near him– kissing him– but she was still a little shaken up. "Goodbye Anzu," he whispered in what some would mistake for a tender voice. But he was never tender, not even with her. He kissed her then, fiercely and unforgivingly. He always tasted like darkness– the feel of his hands as cool and soft as moonlight. Anzu couldn't help it; she let herself get carried away, too tangled up in perfect touches and careless caresses and the intoxicating taste of darkness.

Seto, interpreting Anzu's willing surrender as an invitation, gently guided them to her bed. He kissed her harder and pulled her body close and tight against his. Her knees hit the mattress, and with a soft push from him she wound up on her back. His body covered hers and he smirked against her mouth. Her arms around his neck pulled him closer, and very slowly he closed his eyes.

Anzu was nearly in shock. Her body was _alive_ with sensation, but her brain was flashing red warning lights against her eyes. She loved him– so much– but she wasn't ready for what he wanted. She felt his mouth move against her neck and she had to hold in a gasp. How could she be the responsible one when he was making it so difficult for her to even think?

Suddenly, his hands were sliding up her legs, coming closer and closer to the edge of her towel. His mouth was warm and wet on the soft skin of her shoulder, but she fought hard against the haze. She whimpered a little in protest, but then his lips were on hers again and she forgot that she was ever uncomfortable and the protest turned to pleasure. His hands were on her thighs when she wrenched her face away. Her body was tense– every impulse telling her to escape. She put a hand to his chest.

"Seto... I-I think that..."

But he had already leaned in for another kiss, hardly even hearing her weak objections. There was barely an inch between them, his thick bangs already brushing her face, when all of a sudden a loud beeping broke the heavy silence of the room.

"Shit," he cursed, bringing his arm up and glancing at his watch. "That's the alarm– I don't have any more time; I have to leave _now_." He straightened up and made an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes. With a weak smile, he headed for the door. "I'm sorry," he offered. "I have to leave. Goodbye."

Anzu sat up and watched him walk briskly out of the room, pushing the door shut behind him.

"I'm not," she whispered to herself, "I'm not sorry at all."

She crawled to the head of her bed and grabbed a pillow. Holding it tight against her chest, she curled up on her side, feeling pathetic and sick and like an altogether horrible person.

"Why?" she muttered to herself, feeling wretched enough to cry. "He's so patient with me. He goes so out of his way just to show me he cares– and only because he knows it makes me happy. But I can't even get over one experience. I wish..." She sighed and buried her face in the pillow. "I'm the one who's sorry, Seto. I encourage you and then push you away. I'm sorry." She felt a tear roll down her face and then the wave of shame that accompanied it. She pulled her body into a tighter ball. Sniffling a little, she closed her eyes. And she lay there until she had drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Seto marched into KaibaCorp with his head held high. He exuded confidence and success– even people who didn't recognize the famous young CEO could immediately tell that he was an important man. And that was exactly the attitude he wanted to convey. 

A few people were already hard at work, but most of the employees wouldn't arrive for at least another five minutes. Seto liked being on time. He was a stickler for punctuality, and more than a small number of unlucky underlings had been mercilessly fired for being tardy while he was in a foul mood.

Luckily, however, that day he was very nearly radiant. Though true to form there was no outward expression of his warm, inner radiance. He looked just as menacing and mean as he always did.

Upon reaching his personal office, he was pleasantly surprised. His new secretary was already at her desk, apparently reading something thick and official-looking. He cleared his throat as he passed. She looked up.

"Oh. Good morning, sir," she said cheerfully. If she noticed his haphazard appearance, she didn't comment on it. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

He nodded slightly, and then walked into the office. Had she known him better, the door shutting calmly would have been a key indicator of just how happy he really was.

Sakura was, in fact, reading a rather large list of "office dos and don'ts" left to her by the previous secretary. It went into great detail about the intricacies of working for a genius, the things she could expect from being an employee of KaibaCorp., and, last but not least, a _brief_ list of all the idiosyncrasies that the CEO happened to have. Needless to say, it was very informative.

She yawned, and pulled a thermos of coffee out of the bag by her desk. She had a whole stack of papers in her inbox, and already the day promised to be long. There were a few things she needed to give to Kaiba. She glanced at his door. It was shut, but surely he wouldn't mind a quick disturbance. She stood up with a delicate stretch and then walked gracefully towards his door.

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely, turning the knob and pushing open the door, "I have a few... papers..." She cleared her throat discreetly. "Shall I just leave them on your desk, then?"

Seto glared at her, the look in his eyes sharp enough to cut. He had been in the middle of changing when she had so unceremoniously barged in, and he was thanking every deity that had ever been imagined that he had already zipped up his pants. He scowled and locked his gaze with hers, hoping to properly intimidate such fresh meat on the corporation food chain. She merely raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, clearly saying that she wasn't the least bit impressed. Seto's scowl deepened and with some measure of reluctance he quickly did-up the few remaining buttons of his shirt.

"I e-mailed you your schedule for today. It looks like there might be one meeting– potential investor." She handed him the silk tie that was lying on his desk. He snatched it away from her childishly. Sakura hid a smirk. "And, as I said, here are a few documents you need to look over. I'll sort the rest and let you know if they're important enough to go directly through you, otherwise I'll just take care of them myself. I also started brewing a fresh pot of coffee if you want any– that Brazilian roast I've heard you're fond of. And..." She glanced at him. "You're tying that incorrectly, you know."

"I'm perfectly capable of tying my own tie, Kudo." He sneered at her. And then in a voice dripping with sarcasm he said, "Though I truly _appreciate_ your input."

She crossed her arms and watched him for a moment. "That's still wrong."

He glared daggers at her. With a roll of her dark eyes she walked briskly to him. "Come here," she said, yanking him to her by the tie. "I don't mind doing it for you, since you obviously prefer to do it the long way. We've got a long day ahead of us, sir, and we can't afford to dawdle."

His voice was as dangerous as a caged tiger. "Remove your hands from my person now or I'll have you fired and thrown out of this building from the top story."

"I'm almost finished." And with a neat tug, she smiled, pleased with a job well-done. Seto looked down at his chest and frowned, displeased to find she did a better job than Mokuba did. His upper lip curled slightly in a sneer. Had he not been in a positively _radiant_ mood she would have already been in the unemployment offices. She tilted her head attractively– her reason for doing it– and beamed at him. "There you go, sir, and might I say you're looking exceptionally sharp."

If Seto hadn't known better, he would have sworn she was flirting with him.

"Yes, well..." He adjusted his newly situated tie and cleared his throat. "I think it's time to get back to work. Unless you want me to find some menial, worthless task for you to waste your talents on."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," she said. "I'll be glad to go right out to my desk and start on my daily duties immediately." And with another smile– this one with an edge of something smoldering under the surface– she flounced saucily out of the office, clicking the door shut behind her.

Seto's last thoughts as she left were that the skirt she wore had to be much too short, even by KaibaCorp.'s lenient dress code.

* * *

End A/N: Well, hopefully this will tide you over. Why's Anzu so uncomfortable, hmm? It couldn't be because of a past relationship that went awry, could it? And what does Yugi have to do with it? And where's Honda, the guy who's getting married? Does Jounouchi really lose the ring? Chapter seven will answer neither these questions, nor many more! Actually, in keeping with the "Lifestyles..." spirit, I think that chapter 7 will be comprised entirely of answering machine messages. Which means it will probably be written quickly. Heh. Alright. Thanks for reading! (If there are errors, feel free to point them out! I didn't edit...) 

REVIEW, YOU... erm... I mean: review please, my lovely, lovely readers. It would make me write SO much faster. Thanks!

ILB


	7. Stringing You Along

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: When being chased by a pack of wild animals, a strategically thrown _yugioh _will often distract them._

**A/N:** If you're looking for something great, well-written and fulfilling, you've come to the wrong chapter. This is stupid. It was just a break from the rest of the story for a little bit. I'm near ashamed of it. Thank you (a HUGE thank you) to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. Seeing a review in my in-box really makes my day! Hee. This sets up some stuff, and it was supposed to be funny. The humor sort of falls flat. I think I was tired when I wrote most of this. Hopefully, my loyal readers shall forgive me and I'll make it up to all of you with chapter eight. Enjoy if you can, but prepare to be disappointed.

* * *

–**Yugi's Machine:**

_ Hi, this is Yugi's answering machine! He's not in right now, so if you'd please leave your name and number he'll get back to you as soon as he can!_

_(from Honda)_ Hey Yugi, it's Honda. You remember that bitching ceramic monkey I bought? Well I can't find it! Man... I bet Jounouchi took it, y'know? If you talk to him, ask him if he's got it. It's either him, or else Arisa threw it out. And I swear I begged her not to! Anyway, talk to you later kid.

_(from Mokuba)_ Yugi-boy! It's Kaiba the younger calling. Look, I wanted to talk to you about Rebecca. I... Well hot damn I think the girl is some kind of fine. Seriously, have you _ever_ seen a hotter piece of ass? She's blown me off, but I'd really like to get to know her. Maybe you could help me out? I know she's a genius and all, but I'm the brother of a genius and not too shabby myself. I'd really appreciate it man. Tell her again what a great guy I am! Alright, thanks. Mokuba out.

_(from Anzu) _Hey Yugi, it's Anzu. We haven't talked in a while. Let's do something soon to catch up, okay? Call me when you have a minute. I just need an objective ear. Thanks, Yugi. Bye!

* * *

–**Mokuba's Machine:**

_ Hey there– Mokuba here. Sorry I couldn't take your call; I'm probably busy or just screwing around the house. So... leave a message. I'll return your call as soon as I can. Probably. Whatever– good bye._

_(from Seto)_ Mokuba... This is your brother. _(silence) _We haven't had a chance to talk much the past two days, so I... I just... I need you to contact Anzu and give her the details concerning your class's trip to the museum. Goodbye.

_(from Riku)_ Hey Mokuba! You know, we never got to make up the date that silly girl ruined when she spilled her drink on my new dress. I'd really like to do something with you soon. Wouldn't that be fun? Oh, I know you must be looking forward to it as much as I am. But anyway, if you'll just call me as soon as you get this message, we can fix an afternoon for a nice trip out. Maybe dinner or a movie later, too. Thanks, cutie! Bye bye now.

_(from school)_ Mr. Kaiba, this is your counselor from school. You've missed more days. Now unless you have some rare disease that makes you look absolutely healthy even when you're deathly ill, I think you've been skipping again. Your education is important young man, and I don't think you should throw the opportunity away. I'm also fairly certain that your brother wouldn't be happy to learn of your truancy. Please don't make me get him involved. Come to school, Mokuba; I mean it.

* * *

–**Jounouchi's Machine:**

_ Uh... This is Jounouchi. I'm not here right now, or maybe I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a, um... message. Yeah. I'll get back to you later._

_(from Mai)_ Hey baby. Keep the bed warm for me; I'm back in Domino in a week. See you then, big boy.

_(from Honda)_ Give me back my damn monkey. And isn't your birthday coming up? Or is it Anzu's? I don't remember. Call me back– and I mean it!

* * *

–**Anzu's Machine:**

_ Hi, Anzu's not here right now! Leave a message, please, and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye!_

_(from Shizuka)_ Hello, Anzu. I'm going to be out of town soon, so I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Have a good special day, and hopefully I'll see you soon. Love you, girl! Goodbye.

_(from Mokuba)_ Hey, Anzu baby. I know you're glad to hear from me! Well, big brother kindly informed me that you'll be my lovely chaperone for the class's upcoming field trip. Won't that just be the best? It's in a week, so don't forget. Meet the class at the Domino museum at eight. Early in the morning– I know how much you love that! Oh, and while you're at it, please pull that stick out of Seto's ass. I don't know what the hell his problem is, but I know you can fix it. He needs to get _laid_! Anyway, talk to you la– _BEEP!_

* * *

–**Seto's Machine:**

_ Hello. This is the hotline for Seto's house of sensual massage. We're very sorry that someone couldn't take your call, but if you'll leave a message we'll schedule an appointment for you right away. The rates are reasonable and for a limited time Seto himself will be more than happy to service you– especially if you're a strong, virile young man. Select a short session or the full body package. And for very little extra, he'll even be your bi– (in background) Mokuba, I... Mokuba! What the hell do you think you're doing! Come back here! Get your sorry ass back here right now! I– **BEEP!**_

_(from Yugi) _Um... H-hello Kaiba. _(Laughter)_ I just wanted to make sure that you'll help us with Anzu's party for her birthday. It's coming up really soon, you know. I... _(Laughter)_ You did agree to let us host it in your mansion, remember, and I promise everyone will be behave. Thanks again! Goodbye. Oh, from Yugi.

_(from Jounouchi)_ Dude! _(Laughter)_ Yugi told me about your message, but I didn't believe him. I can't believe it's true! _(More laughter)_ Just don't let Anzu find out about this little side job, alright? After all, you're her bitch first. See you later, assface!

* * *

End A/N: I'M SORRY! This was short, stupid, and too long in coming. (sigh) I'm just as disappointed as you are, trust me. Oh well; life happens. I'm working on chapter eight, so HOPEFULLY it'll be up soon. Hopefully. Actually, if I can get it done tonight I will. I haven't been home a lot the past few days, so I haven't had many opportunities to sit down and write. Thanks for reading everyone, and I'd appreciate reviews. I'm not expecting a lot for this chapter, but if you're confused or have any questions drop me a line and I'd be glad to help you out. I LOVE talking about my stories, so if you ever wanna have a discussion I'm totally game. Thanks again! (sigh) I know this sucked. And, as I said, I'm sorry.

ILB


	8. House of Cards

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: Contents under pressure. Keep your _yugioh_ away from high temperatures and open flame._

**A/N:** Well! Surprised to see me? Heh. Yeah. Updating when I said I would-- pretty proud of myself there. And in the middle of tests, too! Ooh, I'm a naughty one, aren't I? Don't expect anything TOO interesting, here; unless you're just dying for some Yugi screen-time. He does make an appearance or two. Right. I had to set MORE stuff up, and show you that yes, the other characters do still exist. Hee. This has hints of Yugi/Rebecca (mostly her still loving him), but... come on! Is it gonna be bad? Would I do that to you? ...don't answer that. Anyway! A huge THANK YOU has to go out to the lovely people who reviewed chapter seven. You truly inspire me. I appreciate that. With all that out of the way, and with no further ado-- Enjoy!

* * *

**8:** House of Cards

* * *

Yugi woke up early.

The sun was bright and low, the morning air crisp with newness and freshness and a soft golden sigh. He ambled into the kitchen groggily, his belly already demanding sustenance. He poured himself a glass of cold water and then got out a bowl for some cereal. No one else seemed to be up yet, and he valued the quiet, warm time he had alone before the bustle of the day began.

He ate slowly, savoring the sugar-frosted sweetness. But his solitude was suddenly intruded upon. A sleepy looking Rebecca walked in with a giant yawn, wearing rumpled pajamas and a hair-do scarier than his.

"Good morning, Yugi," she said sleepily.

He smiled in reply and she sat down beside him. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked politely. "I'm having cereal."

"That sounds great. I'll have a bowl, too." She smiled at him sweetly, and hopped up to get out a bowl, spoon and the box of cereal.

Yugi smiled at her back fondly as he took another sip of water. He'd have to remember to make coffee before his grandfather woke up. The past days had been enjoyable– aside from her obvious adoration of him, Rebecca was an entertaining companion. He could hardly believe that he had known her when she still carried around a stuffed teddy bear. He'd have to ask her if she remembered that later. It came as a shock that she was so grown up. She'd always had the brain of an adult, but her level of maturity was... well, normal for a child. Yugi was sure they could be friends now that she was older. The age difference seemed smaller somehow.

And she was so pretty, too; Yugi always felt happier when he saw that bright smile shining across her still adorable face.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Rebecca asked, snapping him out of his stream of thought. "I thought we could do something together if you wanted. You know..." She took a conspicuous bite of her cereal. "We could have a fun friends-date."

Yugi shrugged. "I suppose so. Well, it sounds fine to me, anyway. What did you have in mind?"

Rebecca beamed. "I wanted to go out to lunch, but I'm not sure what we could do before that. I had briefly considered doing some shopping, but you probably wouldn't be interested in that." She pouted at him discreetly.

"Oh, um... N-no, if that's what you want to do I don't mind. Really. I'm sure it'll be... fun."

Rebecca smiled even wider. "That's great! Oh Yugi, you rock! I'll go get changed right now. And don't worry– I'll wear something really cute." She kissed his cheek on her way around him, then bounded back to her room. "You better get ready!" she called behind her.

Yugi rubbed his face lightly, feeling the tell-tale heat of a blush blooming in his cheeks. He started the pot of coffee for his grandfather, and put the dishes he and Rebecca had used into the sink. "Cute, huh?" he mused curiously, wondering why exactly she had been so sure to tell him that. He was beginning to feel something that hadn't been inspired since Anzu, and...

It wasn't exactly unpleasant.

* * *

Being loaded down with shopping bags was not exactly Yugi's idea of a good time. He sighed as Rebecca ushered him towards the next store. He was never one to give much weight to stereotypes, but Rebecca had a thirst for purchasing that was rivaled only in bad television.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, "I want to check out this store."

He sighed and trudged on, determined to indulge the one acceptably feminine quality she seemed to possess. Yugi, whether or not he was successful, at least always _tried_ to be a gentleman. "I'm coming, Rebecca!" he called after her, tightening his grip on the bags and quickening his pace. He had learned over the course of the afternoon that she wasn't one to let anything slow her down– and that included him.

Huffing and out of breath, he found her standing in front of a rack of skirts, a sign near them proclaiming the style as the newest summer fashion. She skimmed through the garments happily, picking out a few choice favorites.

"Wait right there, Yugi," she said. "I'm going to try these on." She turned to go but stopped after a half-second. "You know what... On second thought, come with me. I need an objective opinion." She flashed him a sweet smile. "And I know I can count on you."

Yugi sighed and followed her as she headed towards the dressing room. He sat down on the bench right outside, the bags falling around him like some impenetrable wall of consumerism. The poor young man nearly disappeared.

"Yugi!" Rebecca called after a moment, "What do you think?"

She flounced out of the dressing room and spun around, the thin fabric flapping at her thighs.

Yugi gulped. He didn't trust himself to make a response. How did you tell a girl that the outfit she was wearing made you wonder what she looked like when she _wasn't_ wearing it? "Um... W-well, it's a very pretty color."

She pouted. "So you don't like it?"

"Oh, n-no, I like it. Do you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it's cute and fun and I wanted a new skirt. I think I'll get it! That's the last thing I really wanted to look for, so if you're ready we could go home..."

"Home. That sounds nice." He smiled tiredly.

"But I did see some cute bathing suits, and I think they're on sale..."

He gulped again. "But don't rush on my account; the house isn't going anywhere. Please, take as much time as you need and look at whatever you want. I don't mind waiting for you."

* * *

After two more stores, they left to go grab a bite to eat. Yugi, being the kind soul he was, humbly suggested a quaint diner that he and the other three members of his "gang" frequented– the food there was delicious. Rebecca easily agreed, and they headed off for lunch.

They were quickly seated and handed menus. Yugi got a water and Rebecca got a lemonade. "This was fun," she said as she looked for something tempting. "I had a great time. Thanks for taking me, Yugi. You're such a sweet guy."

He looked down, afraid his face might be red again. "There's no need to say that. I'm only doing a friend a favor."

"A friend. Right." She sighed. "Look Yugi, I know you're probably still hung up over that _Anzu_ of yours, but I'm a woman, too." She looked at him fiercely, a determined glint in her eye. "And I fully intend to be much more than just a friend."

Yugi sunk down in his seat. "Um... Anzu and I are just friends, too. She's seeing someone. She loves him."

"Oh. Well then you're available, aren't you?" He nodded hesitantly when he saw she expected an answer. "Good. I wasn't sure since you never responded when I flirted with you. I'll just have to try harder, won't I?"

"Um, I... don't know?"

"As long as my intentions are made clear," she said cryptically. She smiled at him again, and Yugi suddenly had the uncomfortable feeling that he was a rabbit about to try to outrun a wolf. He fought the urge to gulp again.

The waitress came then and took their orders. Rebecca sipped her lemonade happily, seemingly content with the silence. Yugi felt rather wretchedly uncomfortable and wondered whether or not he ought to inform her that though she was a very nice girl he really didn't see her _that _way. He would have taken anything to say, actually; the lack of conversation was smothering him.

Suddenly, however, a door opening caught his eye. He glanced over and was surprised to see Anzu stomp into the restaurant and sit down at a table in the corner. Rebecca noticed his inattention and glanced over. She didn't look happy.

"Oh. Anzu. I wonder what she's doing here?"

Feeling lucky that something had broken the thick layer of awkward "ice", Yugi jumped on the subject. "I don't know. She looks upset. Should we invite her to sit with us?" Before she could answer he had stood up and stuck his hand in the air. "Anzu!" he called in a stage whisper, trying to get her attention. "Anzu, over here!"

She looked up at him. He smiled and beckoned her over. Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked the other way as he pulled up an extra chair.

"Hello Anzu," he said happily as she sat down. "Are you alright? You looked a little upset."

She growled under her breath. "Hello, Yugi. Hello, Rebecca. I'm fine. Just angry. Stupid, stuck-up, Seto-stealing secretary..."

"Oh, I'm... sorry. What happened?"

Anzu waved his concern away. "It's nothing, nothing, just a little pest problem I'm dealing with." She looked down and pouted. "I was supposed to have lunch with Seto today, but apparently he's too _busy_ to even see me."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Yugi nodded. Yep– that was the someone Anzu was seeing.

"Is that it?" Rebecca asked, suddenly concerned and no longer feeling threatened. Anzu was a nice person, and if she and Yugi were just friends then Rebecca had no problem in the world with her.

"His old secretary had to retire and he just recently got a new one." Anzu frowned. "And apparently having a big rack is part of the job description."

Yugi squeaked and tried to hold in his water. Talking about a woman's body– especially around a woman– always made him uncomfortable.

Anzu just rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_. Like I said, we made plans for this afternoon. I went down to his office– just like I've always done, just at the time I was supposed to– and went up to get up. But unfortunately, I was stopped." She sneered at the memory, a nasty look on her pretty face. "The woman was tall, slender, beautiful– one of those women that make you wonder why men would even look at someone like you."

"I hate them, too," Rebecca said, happily commiserating.

"Right. I smiled, trying to be polite, and went to open Seto's door. She stopped me and asked me if I had any business with 'Mr. Kaiba'. That was fine, of course, I'm sure he didn't want to be interrupted. So I told her I was his lunch date, that my name was Anzu and I tried to tell her I was his damn girlfriend, but she cut me off. Apparently he was much too _busy_ to see me, and she made it quite clear that she didn't believe we had plans. That... Ooh, she made me so angry!"

Rebecca nodded sagely, still sucking at the straw in her lemonade. "I'll bet you anything she knew you were there to see him, and that you're seeing him, but she's already trying to get claws in him herself. Some women become secretaries just to sleep with rich, attractive bosses."

Anzu sighed forlornly. "I hope that's not it. I'm not worried about Seto– he barely looks at _me_, much less anything else, and he hates when people try to manipulate him. But he's my boyfriend, and she has no right to keep me from seeing him!"

"Just talk to Kaiba about it," Yugi put in kindly. "I'm sure he'd be happy to tell her that you're always to be admitted. It was probably just a misunderstanding of some sort."

Anzu rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently. "Right, Yugi; I'm sure that's it. And not because Seto's one of the richest, handsomest reputed 'bachelors' in the city."

"Well..."

Rebecca and Anzu laughed. Then Anzu shook her head and stood up. "Good old Yugi, always ready to believe the best of people." She glanced at the waitress headed their way. "I feel much better after talking to you two. I just stepped in here to clear my head, but now I'm not really feeling very hungry." She beamed at them and pushed her chair in. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright," Yugi said with a smile and a wave. "We'll see you at your birthday in a few days. Kaiba and I are throwing a big party for you."

"My boys," Anzu said kindly. "I do love you two. Goodbye!"

They watched her as she walked briskly out the door. "I'm invited to the party, too?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course!" Yugi said. "You're a friend, also, and I'm sure everyone would like to get to know you a little better."

Rebecca smiled warmly, feeling even more kindly towards the man in front of her. The waitress set their plates down in front of them and after a moment they both dug in. "This is good," Rebecca said. "Thanks for suggesting it."

"Oh, no problem at all," Yugi replied. "This is Jounouchi's favorite place to eat, so we come here all the time. He's probably one of their favorite customers." He grinned at her and Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. "But what did you want to do after this?" Yugi asked. "Have any more plans?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. My Granpa's supposed to call early this evening, so I was hoping we could get home in time to catch him."

Yugi nodded. "Sounds good to me. I still have some inventorying to do for the game shop, so I'll be glad to have some free time to do it in."

Rebecca beamed. "Perfect."

* * *

Jounouchi looked at the light on his machine. He played the message again.

Mai was coming back.

She was actually coming back.

A little bubble of hope rose in his chest, whispering to him that it was finally his chance. He had nearly screwed it up last time, and there was no way he was letting that happen again. He _loved_ her, damn it, and there was no way anyone was going to stand between them.

He stood up, feeling a fresh wave of conviction flood through him. He was just out of bed, still needing a shower, clad in boxers, an old T-shirt and holey socks– and yet somehow he had never looked more determined in his life.

* * *

Arisa hung up the phone. "Damn it," she cursed quietly to herself, standing with her hands on her hips. "That's just great." She frowned seriously. "Honey!" she called loudly, "Come here for a minute."

"What is it?" Honda asked grumpily, coming in from the living room. "I was in the middle of a movie." His expression softened when he saw the look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, everything's fine. Well... I don't know, I'm just a little disappointed."

He walked over and gently touched her arm. "Why? What happened? Can daddy make it better?"

She socked him lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up, you. Do you remember that amazing catering company that did the party for my cousin's big office party a few weeks ago?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we decided to book them for the wedding. Why?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I'll tell you why; they just went out of business. We can't get a company that doesn't exist."

"Ah, damn it all, are you serious?" She nodded. "God, that sucks. Did you have anybody else in mind?"

Arisa shrugged. "I don't really know any other good places, but I'm sure that we'll find something. I was just really looking forward to it; they did such a good job for my cousin. The food was really delicious."

"I know," Honda said. He pulled her into a loose hug. "But don't worry– we'll find somebody better. Jounouchi likes food; he can probably suggest something. Or Brad– his big ass company probably has major functions all the time." He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "We'll find somebody; don't worry. The wedding is months away! And look at us, we're already planning now! That's a good sign, baby. And I mean really... how much can go wrong?"

* * *

End A/N: How much indeed, Honda, how much indeed... Mwa ha ha. And on that ominous note I end the chapter! Don't you worry, my little duckies, I'll explain what happened with Anzu next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review; the button compells you!

NEXT TIME ON... "In Case of Emergency":

-Anzu meets Sakura. Sparks fly. And hair, and nails, and blood...  
-Rebecca misses her grandfather's call. AHH! But Yugi has an answering machine. What luck! Or is it... ?  
-Poor, sweet little Mokuba. A ladies man in his own mind, he learns what it's like to be on the blacklist of one of the cutest new girls in town.  
-And Seto? Well, we'll just leave his torture to the readers' imagination. Bwa ha ha... ha ha.


	9. Bring Me Down So Badly

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: Side effects may vary. Consult your doctor before taking _yugioh _if you're pregnant or have liver or kidney problems. _

**A/N: **And here's chapter nine! Sorry it took awhile. I've had a pretty good, er... however long since I last updated. Just had a birthday (WHOO!), and we're about to take a trip. Er... not that you need to know, or even care. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this. You get a little background info, and the highly anticipated Anzu-Sakura showdown. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chp. 8! Here we go; and enjoy!

* * *

**9:** Bring Me Down So Badly

* * *

Anzu stepped out of her apartment, snapping her door neatly shut behind her. She was happy. Life was going well for her, her birthday was approaching, and she was headed out to eat with her _wonderful_ boyfriend. 

Well.

Maybe Seto wasn't wonderful, but he had... _some_ good qualities. He was very smart. And he tolerated her. Quite the significant other indeed.

She was looking forward to having lunch with him. Sure, they had seen each other just one morning earlier, but she wanted to see him again. She knew the problem– she was falling in love with him, falling _more_ in love with him every day, every moment. She wanted to see him all the time, be with him all the time, hold him all the time, have a tiny, happy wrapped-up ball of Seto tucked away in her heart. However, she also realized that she'd soon want to kill him if they had to spend every day together and that he would not be happy about being forced away from his work to spend all his time arguing with her. The time she spent away from him made the time she spend near him that much more... _special_.

She had even bothered to dress nicely, taking extra time with her hair and make-up and picking an outfit that she knew would flatter her. For some still unknown reason, she was absolutely thrilled with the prospect of seeing him. Anzu just had a _good_ feeling about the day.

Surely she and Seto would have an amazing lunch and all the awkward feelings from the day before would be totally forgotten.

Ahh. So that was it.

Anzu stopped mid-step and cursed to herself as she realized her motives went beyond just wanting to please her boyfriend. She was worried. Because the alarm on his watch had gone off and he had had to leave for work, she didn't think he had noticed her distress. But she had still felt it, and she was ashamed of that. It made her feel like she didn't trust him, and she _did_ trust him. She would put her life in his hands. She would do anything for him; she very nearly had.

That subject still brought too many bad feelings to be dwelt on for long. She had a job– a good one– a nice apartment and a happy life; she couldn't really complain. But she wasn't doing what she had always dreamed of. She was an amazing dancer, but she had never achieved fame. She had never gone to America like she had dreamed of.

She had stayed there for him.

It was one of those moments in life that she wasn't sure whether to regret or not. She very nearly did– that had been her dream for years. But she was happy; there was no denying that.

It was after a fight– not their first by any stretch– and right before she was scheduled to get everything ready to leave. School was almost over for good and excitement was mounting all around. She and Seto exchanged words: harsh, untrue, regrettable words. She had said more than one thing she hadn't meant. For once, she was more to blame than he was. And that hurt.

So, in a desperate move, she made the biggest decision (that didn't involve dueling) of her life. She was going to stay to prove to him that she did truly _love_ him. She decided to stay in Japan and dance there. Maybe she could still join a good company and become as renowned as she had always dreamt of.

Seto, however, had not seen it that way.

Her thoughts were put on hold as she arrived at the KC building. She held the lifetime visitor's pass Seto had given her up to the receptionist in the lobby, then made her way to his office's private elevator. As she passed by floor after floor, she let herself remember once again.

The next day, Anzu had gone to see him. Before she had even had a chance to speak, Seto sprung the last thing she had been expecting on her. He suggested they terminate the relationship. (She found out later that the things she had said had hurt him much more than she had expected they would.) At that, she was _furious_. Hysterically, she tried to tell him what she had done for him– how much she had sacrificed so that their relationship would work.

She could still remember him yelling– there was so much yelling that day. He told her how stupid she was, how horrible a decision that had been. And in return, she told him that she wished she had gone. She had said she wished she could get as far away from him as it was physically possible to get. Apparently, she never wanted to see him again.

The things after that were a big blur, but she remembered telling him that he was right; they shouldn't have ever gotten together. And she remembered the last thing he said in a whisper as she stormed out the door.

"_You shouldn't have given up your dream for me, Anzu; I'm not worth it."_

And that was the moment she knew he loved her. And the moment she became convinced that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. For the next three days, it felt like she cried non-stop.

Luckily, though, after a few more mistakes and one wonderful reconciliation, they had gotten back together. She was thankful every moment that things hadn't been too screwed up to be repaired.

The elevator opened. She stepped out and walked briskly towards the door.

"Hello," Anzu said to the secretary sitting at the desk in the small lobby area in front of Seto's office. She must be new, Anzu noticed, not recognizing her face. "I'm here for–"

The secretary's head shot up. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Anzu Mazaki," she answered, trying to sound friendly. "I'm here for–"

"Kaiba-san is _very_ busy right now, dear. Maybe you could make an appointment and come back later?"

"I have an appointment," Anzu began, starting to feel annoyed. "Maybe if you'd check your appointment book or talk to your boss you'd see that–"

"Little girl," the woman– Sakura– said, looking up, "I know what I'm doing. Don't tell me how to do a job I'm sure you know nothing about. Why don't you go back to the mall and let the adults finish their work?"

Anzu was no longer annoyed; Anzu was _angry_. "Look, you, I can assure you that–"

"Don't even try," Sakura interrupted. "I don't have time for you; just leave." She smiled cruelly and shoo-ed Anzu away with an indifferent hand.

When Anzu was upset, she had the tendency to become inarticulate. Because of that, she stood, turning red, fishing desperately for something wonderfully harsh to spit out. "I... I'm sorry, miss, I don't know who you are, but there's no reason to treat me like that. I can assure you, I have an appointment– Mr. Kaiba is expecting me! We've known each other a long time; if you'd just–"

"Known each other? Oh yes, I'm sure you're _very_ close." Sakura raised an eyebrow at Anzu skeptically. "Just like all the other women who come in here hoping for a chance to see the famous Seto Kaiba. Trust me, if he wanted to associate with someone, it would never end up being someone like you." She cast an appraising eye over the other woman and Anzu felt suddenly self conscious that her crisp little suit had been bought second hand.

"But... I... He does know me, and–"

"And he really cares about you, right?"

Anzu turned even redder and fought her body not to squirm. "Yes he does. We've been–"

"Oh, I think I understand now. There must have been a miscommunication; Seto Kaiba would _never_ need to pay a woman for her company. Maybe you misread the address. You can read, right?"

Anzu's eyes widened as she reigned in the sudden waves of murderous rage.

"Don't worry, dear. If you go back to school you can get a real job, and you won't have to resort to such an unsavory practice for money." She picked up her pen and smiled tiredly. "Now I really don't want to have to call security on you, so if you'd please to kind enough to leave... ?"

Anzu clenched her fists and stomped one foot down, hard. "Oh I'll leave alright. And you just wait until Seto hears about this. I'm not a prostitute you malicious cow, I'm his _girlfriend._ And he won't be happy. I'm not happy! Go back to work you stupid little... Argh! I'm not going down to your level. You know how horrible you are. So good day!"

And with that, Anzu stormed out of the office, never seeing the pleased smile that crossed Sakura's face.

* * *

"Kudo!" Seto barked around five minutes later. "Pay attention for a moment. I'm expecting a lunch date any minute now, so if an Anzu Mazaki comes to the office, let her in." He glared at his secretary fiercely. "Understand?" 

Sakura smiled at her boss sweetly. "Anzu Mazaki? Of course, Mr. Kaiba, I'll send her right in."

* * *

Jounouchi sat on his couch in nervous anticipation. Mai had called half an hour before, telling him she was on her way to see him. He could hardly sit still. 

The doorbell rang. He shot up. Smoothing down his mop of hair, he walked quickly to the door. Pulling it open, his heart nearly burst as he saw the mischievous smile and blonde hair waiting for him. He grinned stupidly. "H-hey, Mai. H... hey."

She smiled back at him. "Gonna let me come in or what, Katsuya?"

He nodded, stepping aside so she could enter. He shut the door softly behind her. "So... how are you?" he asked, as she set a purple bag down on his couch. "It was... well, kind of a surprise to hear from you."

"I'm doing great. You?'

He nodded again. "I'm... Yeah, I'm doing fine." He stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then, unable to control himself, he rushed towards her and swept her up in a big hug. "Oh God, Mai... I missed you. I missed you so damn much." He held her tightly, whispering gruffly into her hair. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." She kissed him softly on the cheek. Then without warning she pushed him hard and he fell back onto the couch. She kissed him again, long and hard. "Now..." she began, pulling back. Mai grinned against his mouth as her hands slowly ran up the inside of his thighs. "Take off your pants."

* * *

End A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter was pretty good, I thought. Kinda short. But! You did find out about Anzu and Seto's past. I know I said that there would be a Rebecca and answering machine scene in here, but I thought it best to put that in the next chapter. If you're really lucky, I might be able to have chapter ten up later tonight! I don't have a single word written yet, but when it comes to writing my work ethic is pretty damn HIGH. So yeah! We'll see? Ifchapter ten isn't done, this'll be my last post for about a week. Now, I know you'll miss me (snort... whatever!) but I did leave you with this nice chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again, and don't forget to review! 

ILB


	10. When I'm On My Knees

_**In Case of Emergency**_

_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not store within reach of small children. If any part of the_ yugioh_ is consumed, contact a poison control center immediately._

**A/N:** I'm back, and chapter ten returns triumphant beside me! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed chapter nine. I'm sorry this is still sort of short; It's near 3000 words, so... not that bad, right? Right. Anyway! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like this. I've recently come to the conclusion that this story is no where near as good as "LOTRATA" was. This is rather disenheartening. But! Though I may regret starting this, I shall certainly finish it. And I shall be proud of all my efforts. I think this chapter is alright-- it's gonna get interesting soon. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!

* * *

**10:** When I'm on My Knees

* * *

Rebecca moved her large assortment of shopping bags down off the bed and sighed as she plopped down. They had been home for a few hours and she was waiting for Yugi to finish preparing dinner– he had insisted he be allowed to serve her a gourmet meal. Of course she hadn't protested. And she had really had an excellent time shopping with him. Yugi was such a good person. He was kind, he was funny, he was cute...

Rebecca sighed again. Boy, was he ever cute.

She wondered if anyone had suffered as she had. Spending days– and nights– in the same house as the man she was in love with. It was infuriating! She felt so strongly about him she could hardly breathe.

And he didn't even feel the same way. Though he obviously cared about her, he didn't love her– not the way she loved him. Rebecca tried not to let it bother her, but she felt the pain of rejection just as keenly as everyone else did. No matter what she did, Yugi never saw her as more than just an annoying little kid.

"Rebecca!" a voice called suddenly, interrupting her as she put her new things away. "Rebecca, I've got dinner ready. Are you hungry?"

She smiled to herself. "Yes, Yugi, I am sort of hungry," she yelled back at him. "Be there in a second, alright?"

"Sure thing!"

She sighed for a third time and looked at the teddy bear that lay innocently on her bed. It wasn't the time to be thinking of things she couldn't change. Yugi would love her one day, she was sure of it. She just had to give him time. Lots and lots of time.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Yugi hurriedly fixing a few last minute flaws on the scrumptious looking dishes he had laid out on the counters. He had done an excellent job– cooking, rather surprisingly, was something of a secret talent he had only recently discovered. He couldn't get enough of it, and after a long day of shopping had decided to reward Rebecca for her new acquisitions with a delicious home-cooked meal. She wasn't complaining.

"Hello!" Yugi said warmly, pouring a glass of wine. "I hope you're hungry." He smiled and set the bottle of wine down on the counter. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation he said, "I worked hard on this, so I think that it's going to be good. Ready?"

Rebecca nodded and sat down at the table. "Looks delicious, Yugi. You really outdid yourself."

He thanked her quietly as he set her plate in front of her. She watched with amusement as he rushed to get his own plate and then sit down across from her at the small, wooden table. "Well... Dig in!" he said invitingly, offering her a warm, bright smile. Rebecca felt her stomach quake with what she knew wasn't hunger as her heart melted just a little at the sight.

They ate with little conversation– the meal, as good as either's highest hopes, kept their mouths occupied. Afterwards, Rebecca rinsed off their dishes– she insisted, since Yugi had gone to the trouble of cooking– and then went with Yugi to sit in his living room.

The lights were dimmed, and with the wine and the dinner Rebecca might have suspected herself to be on a date. However, she was painfully aware that Yugi meant only to prepare a nice evening for a friend– though it was the closest thing to a date they'd ever have. She sat down on the old saggy couch beside him.

"So," Yugi began, sounding content. "Today was fun, huh? But I'm tired." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Shopping always wears me out."

Rebecca laughed. "Really? I don't know why, but I always sort of thought you enjoyed it. Well... now that I think about it, never mind. You know, since those leather shirts you wear are so commonly available."

Yugi laughed with her– at himself. "Hey, I happen to think that leather is very stylish. And..." He looked away, embarrassed. "It's hard for me to find my size."

Rebecca giggled at him, finding his red cheeks absolutely adorable. "Oh, there's no need to lie, Yugi– I know the _real_ reason you don't like shopping. It's because you can't go anywhere in the mall without a herd of women following you." She winked at him playfully.

Yugi laughed. "That's... Well that's just..." He laughed again and took a drink from the glass on the table. "That's pretty funny, actually. Herds of women don't follow me anywhere."

"Oh come on," Rebecca said, touching his arm. "You know it's true. You're... beautiful. And you're so sweet and compassionate, you're famous, you're... you're an amazing duelist, you seem pretty intelligent, too; and you have to admit that the whole naive, innocent thing you have going is cute." She smiled and cheekily took a sip from his glass. "You're very cute."

Yugi tried to hide his embarrassment, chuckling a little. "Actually no. I don't, er... Well, I've never really had much luck with women."

Rebecca seemed shocked; Yugi couldn't tell if she was sincere or not. "Oh come on! That can't be true, Yugi. Spill it bud; I'll but you have to beat those ladies off with a stick."

He shook his head. "You're my only really devoted fan, and I would never use a stick to get rid of you– or want to get rid of you for that matter. My relationships have been few and far between."

"I'm surprised, but then... Well, I suppose I would have expected that had I really thought about it. You'd mistake flirtation for friendliness or be too involved in dueling to have a relationship. And I hope that those few girls that you did date realized how lucky they were. Any girl would be truly blessed to be able to be with you."

"Oh come on Rebecca, that's not true. I'm just a regular guy. And like I said, there haven't really been many girls. She... Well, they I mean, and..." His face scrunched up a little in either embarrassment or shame.

Rebecca caught that. "She? Yugi, you mean... only one girl? Just one?"

"Just one that I've been in a _real_ relationship with. Er... One that meant something to me, anyway. There have been a few girls that liked me because I was famous, but they... Well they didn't really feel like we were actually involved."

Rebecca shook her head. "One girl. Yugi, you surprise me once again. But that's Ok. I mean, I certainly don't mind if... A guy hasn't... You know."

Yugi's face turned red again. "I'm... A-actually not a... a v-virgin. If that's what you were trying to say."

"Huh." Rebecca wisely chose not to say anymore on the subject. "Well... I am. Doesn't bother me. That's... Not actually what I really meant, but, um... Nice to know, I guess! That girl must have been somebody special."

Yugi smiled sadly. "I... I guess she was."

Rebecca, noticing the lingering fondness, scooted closer to him. She took his wine-glass out of his hand and set it back on the table. "You know, Yugi, I can be special, too."

"R-rebecca, I'm sure that you can. I–" His eyes widened as she came even closer.

"Let me be special, Yugi," she whispered, looking anxious and eager as she peered into his eyes. "Let me be special." She put a small hand to his face. And before he could respond or even gather his wits together, she softly kissed him.

"Rebecca," he whispered as she pulled back, "I told you– you're a beautiful girl and I admire you and care about you, but I just don't think that–" He was cut off as she kissed him again.

Yugi put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Please stop," he said urgently. "Rebecca, I don't want to hurt you. What if I did kiss you back? My feelings for you aren't half as strong as your feelings for me. I don't want to let you think something could happen between us when I'm almost certain that it won't. Please." He softly touched her cheek and smiled with kindness in his eyes. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Rebecca pouted as she watched him walk away. "Why won't you give me a chance?" she asked his retreating back. "I could love you more than anyone else in this world. Just give me a chance, Yugi; just give me a chance."

* * *

"Oh my God." 

Jounouchi grinned to himself as he lay back in bed, the early morning sun shining in brightly through the dingy little window. "Wow. Oh... My... God."

The form beside him grunted and elbowed him feebly. He just ignored her.

"That was... God, that was great. Incredible. Oh my God– I never realized just how much I missed you." He stretched his arm out contentedly and found her head positioned near his shoulder. He turned his forearm awkwardly to try to reach her. He chuckled a little at his own actions. "Incredible."

"Be quiet," Mai said irritably. "I'm still tired."

Jounouchi's grin widened. "Aww, come on Mai. Don't be like that." His fingers danced into her hair. " 'Cause oh my God... You really–"

"Jounouchi," she said angrily, turning over to momentarily glare at him with bleary eyes, "if you don't shut up and let me sleep you're going to be 'oh-my-God'ing to those magazines I know you keep under your bed for the next _week_." She flopped back over. "Now just be quiet and let me sleep."

Surprisingly (or perhaps not with all things considered), he obeyed.

* * *

Anzu was angry. 

Anzu also had a plan.

Seto had left a message the evening of her run-in with Sakura on her machine telling her that he was upset she had missed their lunch date and perhaps she'd like to join him the following day to explain just why she had decided to stand him up– and saying "no" wasn't really given as an option.

But Anzu didn't care. She was more than happy to try again; she would show that foul secretary just who she was and just how _close_ she and the precious "Mr. Kaiba" really were.

Anzu smiled maliciously into the mirror.

She made it to KaibaCorp quickly. She showed the receptionist the visitor's pass– just like the day before– went to the elevator and then headed briskly up to Seto's office. She stepped out, heels thumping softly on the carpet, and strode proudly up to Seto's door. With no preamble or hesitation, she knocked– before her mission could be thwarted.

The bitchy secretary was just about to stop her, but Seto had already pulled the imposing door open. He raised an eyebrow. "Mazaki."

She grinned. "Nice to see you, too, Kaiba. Ready for lunch? I was even punctual today; aren't I kind?"

He just looked at her with that deadpan expression on his face. He turned towards his secretary. "Kudo– Mazaki and I are going to step out for lunch. I'll be back shortly. Answer all my calls and make sure to take a message if it happens to be anything important– as unlikely as that might be. Understand?"

The woman nodded. "Of course, sir."

Anzu shot her a smug grin, but she ignored it. Anzu glared, wanting her victory to be more complete.

"Well come on girl," Seto said, pulling on a black trench that had been hanging behind his door. "You were even _punctual_, remember? Let's get this over with."

Anzu latched onto his arm and indiscreetly gave him a look of adoration. She was quite pleased to see that the secretary seemed to be positively seething. With a little flounce, she proudly walked back down the hall, Seto on her arm– making a picture of the perfect couple.

It was when they were finally seated at the restaurant Seto had so humbly chosen that Anzu felt it time he be informed of his devious secretary's evil actions the day before. She was the reason Anzu hadn't shown, after all.

"And she wouldn't even let me tell her I was your girlfriend! She kept interrupting me and telling me I couldn't see you and saying some _very_ nasty things about me personally." Anzu pouted. "I don't think I really care for her."

Seto dismissed her complaint. "She was just trying to keep any suspicious characters away from me so I could work. I was fairly busy just then. You should have just told her to begin with; maybe you weren't clear in what you were saying." He effeminately dabbed his pretty mouth with a clean, white napkin. "And I don't care how much you don't like her– she's efficient and I'm not firing her."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to ask you to fire her– not for that, anyway. But Seto... It's obvious that she knew I was your girlfriend, and she didn't keep me from seeing you because she was worried about me being some evil corporate enemy; she wanted to protect her claim to you! She either wants your money or your body– or both. I know that kind of woman, Seto, and you can't trust her."

He rolled his eyes. "Anzu, you're being ridiculous. I have no interest in the woman, so her own desires toward me really don't matter. She was mistaken in turning you away, but if it happens again I'll have a talk with her."

"Again? Seto, I..."

He snapped his head up and glared at her with icy blue eyes. Wisely, Anzu shut her mouth.

"Are you still going to chaperone Mokuba's field trip?" He said after a moment of tense silence.

She sighed. Convincing him of anything was near impossible. Momentary surrender was much easier in the long run. "As long as you're still going to be in Honda's wedding."

And lunch continued without another bump. And Anzu was that much more determined– when she got home, she was calling the one woman guaranteed to know how to hang onto a man. She was calling Mai.

* * *

Yugi and Rebecca sat in the kitchen, both adamantly _not_ thinking about the unexpected kiss the night before. Rebecca felt rather silly for initiating it, and she felt positively _horrible_ about Yugi's polite– and altogether expected– response. 

She sighed into her breakfast.

"Um... Rebecca?" Yugi inquired nervously, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. "Did you ever check to see if your grandfather had called last night? We never heard the phone, remember."

"Oh, that's right! Oh Yugi I totally forgot! Do you mind if I go check to see if he left a message?"

"Go right ahead," he said with a smile. "I know you were looking forward to hearing from him."

Rebecca smiled warmly and stood up. She went happily over to the phone and answering machine.

And played the messages back.

Yugi continued eating, thinking of the situation only to hope that Rebecca's grandfather had left a nice message for his grand-daughter. He did _not_ stop to consider certain messages that might still be on his machine. Until, of course, the shrieking started.

"Yugi!" Rebecca yelled angrily, marching over to him, "Yugi! What the hell is this?"

"Um..." He glanced around nervously. "Wh-what exactly are we talking about?"

She pointed over to where his answering machine sat. And though her hair was messy and she wore a cotton nightdress with little pink hearts all over it, Yugi had never seen anything more terrifying in his entire life. "That... that... That inconsiderate little _bastard_. I can't believe that! I can't even believe it. I hate him; I honestly _hate_ him! That stuck-up, cocky little piece of–"

"Rebecca? Wh-what happened? Who are you so angry with?"

"That stupid Kaiba boy! What's his name, Mokuba? I heard that rude, chauvinistic message he left on your machine. A 'hot piece of ass' am I? Oh I'll show him. I'm going to kill that pathetic little _worm_. Yugi, don't you dare tell him a single thing about me. I don't want anything to do with him! If you have to tell him anything, you be sure and tell him that. He deserves to be vaporized by a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at one of Yugi's cabinets. "Little prick."

Yugi shrank down in his seat. "Gosh, Rebecca, I don't think he meant any harm."

She whirled around to face him, cornering him in his chair. "Any harm? I don't really care what he meant by it, that was the most insulting thing I've heard in my whole life. He will _pay_ for saying that about me."

Yugi gulped, already worried about his young friend.

Mokuba wouldn't be coming out of that encounter alive.

* * *

End A/N: Thanks for reading! Now go and review, please-- reader input helps me decide what to put in the story! And I always enjoy getting the reviews, too. I'm hoping chapter eleven will be up soon. I don't have anything to do but mooch around the house, write, and watch television. It should be interesting: the Rebecca/Mokuba confrontation, Mai's plan for Anzu to show Sakura who's the real boss, a very near reconciliation between Seto and Mokuba, catching up with Honda, and if you're lucky and I decide to make the chapter _really_ long, the field trip to the museum and then the REAL reconciliationin whichan interesting piece of history is revealed. Thanks again; til next chapter!

ILB

-Important Fic-Altering Notice:  
Attention dear readers, the authoress would like to take a moment of your time to make a humble request. Rebecca-- to whom should her heart belong? I've had reviews expressing a bit of distaste for Yugi/Rebecca, and then some really liking it. What's your take? Should she be with Yugi, Mokuba, or no one? You too can make a difference!

VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE.

Er... All I'm saying is that if I get enough postive or negative response for one couple, the fic could come out a little bit different. So say whats on your mind! Oh yeah.

Yugi/Rebecca:  
Mokuba/Rebecca:  
Rebecca-- no pairing:

Mokuba/Riku:  
Yugi/Sakura:  
Yugi/Mokuba:  
Yugi/Honda's Ceramic Monkey:

It is up to YOU! (Ha-- I trust you know that I DO have a sense of humor. Some of that wasn't serious.)


	11. Missing Your Bed

**_In Case of Emergency_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: This _yugioh _is for external use only._

**A/N:** Alright folks. Do you remember how I said that more yummy Seto/Anzu goodness would be coming? Well here it is. I'm serious-- I added a whole SCENE dedicated to the two of them and about 200 more words than were really necessary because I just couldn't stop. So yeah. Hmm... About the same level of steaminess as the shower scene. Eh... or less, because actually it's not that bad. I'm actually not sure I should post this, but I'm going to because I feel naughty and I want to post something. Heh. WHOO! I'm up to almost 4000 hits and like 116 reviews. (tear) You are ALL beautiful, and I thank you for encouraging me to continue this story.

That said... Enjoy!

* * *

**11:** Missing Your Bed

* * *

Honda and Arisa sat on their small, cozy couch, watching a movie and snacking on some popcorn. His arm was around her shoulders, and she was happily snuggled into his side. They were content; things were going well, they had a fun, healthy relationship, and in only about half a year they were going to be married. 

Suddenly, though, the shrill ring of a phone interrupted their peaceful moment.

"Hello?" Honda answered, deftly taking the phone from Arisa. He grinned as she playfully glared at him. "Oh hey Jounouchi, what's up?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise at whatever was said next. "Oh really? Huh. I'm sure you're excited about that. Uh-huh, I bet you are." He chuckled. "Alright, I'll ask her. Yeah, she'll probably agree– why wouldn't she? Right. I'll talk to you later, man. Uh-huh. Bye."

Honda hung up the phone, then conspicuously turned back to watching the TV screen. Arisa looked at him curiously. "What was that about?"

He grinned again. "Nothing, babydoll. Just talking to Jounouchi. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." She looked suspicious, a pretty smirk at her lips and a slender eyebrow raised. "Of course it's alright _dear_, but I must say that you're acting a little less than innocent." He laughed at the accusation, and she knew then that she'd have to resort to drastic measures to get her fiancé to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Come on," she cooed, scooting up closer against him. "It sure sounded like you were talking about me on the phone. What were you saying? I really want to know."

Before he could respond– or try to thwart her– she pulled herself into his lap. A feminine finger traced a line slowly down his chest. "I know you want to tell me." She kissed him, long and slow.

"Now that's just not fair," he whined. "You know I love it when you play dirty."

She kissed him again and then grinned. "So you gonna tell me? I don't want to have to give you a detention."

"Oh, please." He rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Fine, you little devil, I shall tell you. Jounouchi– the happy little bastard he is– finally got his girl back in town."

Arisa slid back onto the couch, lying down and draping her legs over his lap. "You mean Mai?"

He gently smacked her thigh. The urge to slide her dress up further was distracting him greatly. "Yup; Mai. And! To celebrate– or something like that, at least– he wants to have a little get-together. Since Anzu's birthday is so close, he doesn't want to take away her time, so it'll be small: Jounouchi, Mai, me,Yugi... And you too, little lady, if you think you want to come. Interested?"

"Sure. I like Mai. She's a little bit much sometimes, but she's got personality."

"True. Very true."

Arisa smiled. "I'm happy for them. Do you remember when the whole Gabe fiasco happened? What was that, a few years ago? We all thought those two were doomed to be apart."

"Aww, I know Jounouchi too well," Honda said. "He might be stubborn and stupid, but he loves who he loves. And Mai is _definitely_ one of those people."

Arisa chuckled warmly. "I suppose you're right. They were meant to be."

"And so were we, don't forget," he said playfully. "I can't believe we're getting married. God." He shook his head. "Married!"

"Yes, and speaking of that... We should probably get started on the plans again."

"But it's such a long way off! Shouldn't we wait until a little closer to time?"

"No! We have to book everything far ahead of time to make sure we get the best. And think of how much there is to do: bridesmaid dresses, flowers, the cake, the reception, the invitations, the–"

"Alright, alright I get it! Stop stressing me out."

She rolled her eyes. "All you have to do is make sure you're there on the right day– I'm taking care of all of this!"

"And I love you for it, Arisa. I really do."

* * *

"That's right," Jounouchi said with a smile, putting his arm around Mai and gently pulling her closer. "And now that she's back I'm not sure I want to let her leave again." 

Mai rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot. And if that really is the case..." She pulled on the back of his head and kissed him hard. "Then you better give me one hell of a reason to stay."

"Ooh, frisky aren't we?" Honda said teasingly, grinning at Jounouchi. "You lucky dog, you– the first few days of sweet, sweet reunion are always... exceptional."

They were all at Jounouchi's, having a get-together to celebrate Mai's return. It was getting to be late afternoon, and they had already been enjoying themselves for several hours.

"Well," Arisa said, a few laughs later, "I think we need to be going. I had fun; it was nice to see all of you." She smiled at the room. "Now come along dear, it's time to go."

"As you wish, dearest." Honda winked at Yugi and Jounouchi, then happily linked arms with Arisa and sauntered out the door.

Rebecca, who had come with Yugi, rolled her eyes. "Yugi, is he always like that?"

Yugi laughed. "Unfortunately. But I wouldn't worry– it's actually sort of endearing after you get to know him."

Rebecca scoffed. "Oh, I'm _sure_ it is."

She glanced at her own watch. "Yugi, we should probably leave soon, too." She glanced up at Mai. "Didn't you say that you had plans later?"

Mai waved her concerns away. "Oh, it's nothing. Anzu wanted to come over to have some girl talk or something, but I'm not really worried about this and that overlapping. And Anzu's a sweetie– she'll wait if we still have company over."

"Anzu?" Rebecca asked curiously, the wheels in her head obviously turning. Yugi glanced at her worriedly. "Do you think there's any chance you could ask her to stop over at Yugi's later? I want to have a little talk with her."

"Um... Sure," Mai said, confused. "No problem. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Rebecca beamed up at her. Anzu was dating the prick's older brother. Anzu could come in handy for exacting sweet revenge upon him. "Wonderful! Thanks so much. C'mon Yugi, let's get out of here; we don't want to impose any longer!" She grabbed Yugi's arm and rushed towards the door.

"B-bye!" Yugi yelled at Jounouchi as he was dragged out the door. "It was nice to see you again, Mai! Hopefully we can all get together again soon. I–" But Rebecca slammed the door shut before he could finish.

Jounouchi chuckled. "That kid. Man, does she have a thing for Yugi or what? That's some kind of devotion. Eh... Or something. Whatever it is, she's got it bad."

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Mai opened it and smiled at a nervous looking Anzu standing in the hall.

"Come on in, hun," Mai said, opening the door wide. Anzu stepped inside and sat down in the nearest chair as Mai quietly shut the door. "So," Mai said, sitting across from her– they were at a small table– "What did you need to see me about?"

"Well," Anzu began, looking down at her hands, "It's... It's about Seto." She quickly looked up at Mai. "He's got this new secretary and... She's gorgeous. And she's decided that someone as sexy as she is deserves someone as sexy as he is. But he's _my_ boyfriend."

Mai sat back and crossed her legs, preparing for a long discussion. "So you're worried that she'll snatch him away."

"Well... No, not exactly. I–"

"What are you so concerned about then?" Mai interrupted.

"I just want to remind Seto that though I might not be perfect, I'm definitely... Well, that I'm definitely worth his time." She scooted her chair closer into the table, and leaned towards the other woman conspiratorially. "I want to do something outrageous, Mai. I've always been the nearly sensible one in this group of maniacs. So it's high time I do something totally unexpected. Something... wild."

Mai smirked. "I'm proud of you, girl. Sounds like you want to knock his socks off." Anzu nodded quickly. "Well... I think I just might have an idea."

Anzu grinned. "Perfect! What is it?"

"You might not like it," she warned, "but if you're looking for shock value then I guarantee I've got you covered. He's still got that company of his, right? I mean... He works everyday, doesn't he?'

Anzu nodded again.

"Great! Then here's what you do. Dress in the skimpiest, sexiest little outfit you have, cover up in a big trench coat or something, and sneak on over to his office and surprise him with a little afternoon treat." She smirked. "Trust me– he'll notice you, then."

"Mai!" Anzu gasped. "I can't... That's not..." She blushed. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" Mai asked with a frown. "It's simple! Oh! And I know exactly what you can wear. A few friends of mine own this great little shop downtown and–"

"Is that the same place you got that edible underwear you sent me for a Christmas present?"

"Well yes, but they have things besides just that. Trust me, babe, after this he'll never even look at that secretary of his again."

Anzu fidgeted in her seat nervously. "I'm not sure, Mai; what if somebody besides him sees me? What if somebody walks into his office before he does?"

"Don't be stupid," Mai said. "Would he let anyone in his office?"

"No, but... Well then how am I supposed to get in?"

"You're his girlfriend," Mai said, waving away her worries. "You're allowed to break a rule or two."

"I still don't know... I was just hoping you'd have some advice or something. This is sort of... Out of my league."

Mai sighed. "Anzu... You wanted something wild. This is what I'm suggesting. Here– I'll stop by your place tomorrow and I'll have everything you need. I'll get the outfit you'll wear ready, and I'll have everything else planned out perfectly. God, I wish I had somebody to impress like this; the idiot I'm with stopped noticing long ago– even if I did just get back." She smiled at Anzu and stood up. "Don't worry, hun; you'll have fun! And aren't you just dying to know what his reaction will be?"

Anzu stood up as well. "If you say so, Mai, but I'm still–"

"Oh don't worry!" Mai told her, leading her towards the door. "You'll be fine." Anzu made a few more weak protests, but Mai ignored them.

"Wait! Before I forget, Anzu– Rebecca and Yugi were over here earlier, and they asked me to tell you to stop by Yugi's place if you have some time."

"Did they say why?"

"No, I figured they just wanted to see you or something. Anyway! I'll see you tomorrow alright? You better not chicken out."

Anzu sighed and walked out of the apartment. She should have known Mai would cook up some crazy scheme that Anzu herself just couldn't pull off. What she had suggested... That was crazy! There was no way Anzu could do it! She wasn't nearly so... So... Well, whatever it took to pull off something like that, it was a trait that Anzu lacked.

"Oh well," she said to herself as she headed to Yugi's, "at least this is better than nothing."

* * *

Mai knocked impatiently on Anzu's door. "Come on, sweetie!" she yelled, ready to get started. "Don't think you're getting out of this that easily." 

Anzu pushed the door open quickly and pulled Mai inside. "Be quiet," she hissed, "you'll disturb the neighbors. And I'm not back out of this, I'm just... Not looking forward to it."

Mai smiled mischievously. "Well leave that all to me. We're going to turn you from plain, average Anzu to 'Oh-my-God who is that goddess?'. Trust me." She held up a big bag. "I know what I'm doing."

They sat down, and got to work.

"Ribbon," Anzu said flatly, looking at Mai in disbelief. "This is not a garment, Mai, this is _ribbon_."

"That may be true," Mai conceded, "but it is very big ribbon." She smirked. "Now come, let's get you dressed. Take off your shirt."

"M-Mai!" Anzu exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Why do I need to–"

"Don't question me; I told you, we have to get you dressed. Now take off your shirt and bra and we'll wrap this big ribbon around you."

With a nervous gulp, Anzu stared at Mai. There was fire in her eyes; there would be no disagreeing. Reluctantly, Anzu turned around and did exactly as she was asked to.

The clothes Mai had brought for her were slightly less revealing than plastic wrap and not at all what, even in her wildest fears, Anzu had imagined. Mai put one piece of ribbon tightly across her chest– which did cover her up decently, to Anzu's immense relief– and tied a big bow right in-between her breasts. After that Anzu was forced to don a tiny bottom that really looked more like a spare scrap of cloth than anything else. Mai tied a short, sheer wrap around her hips.

Surveying her work, Mai had to give herself a hand. "You look great, Anzu. Positively _tasty_."

Anzu looked down, her face red. "R-really? Because I feel like an idiot."

"Don't worry– Kaiba's gonna blow a gasket just looking at you! Now put on your coat and head on over. Oh! But first– let me fix your hair and make-up."

"Mai..."

"It'll only take a second, honey, now get over here!"

And ten minutes later, Anzu was headed toward KaibaCorp, praying that everything went as smoothly as Mai had promised her it would.

* * *

She sat on top of Seto's desk, nervously running her hands down her arms. She felt so stupid– she was sure that when Mai had suggested the plan, she had envisioned it going much better. Anzu just wasn't cut out for... whatever the hell it was Mai had her doing. 

And the bow... The giant pink bow across her chest was just a little _too_ much.

She had used her connections to her advantage– one of the guards had found her the first time she had come, wandering around the building completely lost. Once he found out she and "Mr. Kaiba" knew each other– she still wasn't sure how she had convinced him– he was more than happy to help her to the CEO's office, and they had been friends ever since. He watched the security cameras for her and told her when Sakura had run to the restroom so Anzu could sneak in unnoticed.

And so far everything had gone swimmingly, and she was merely waiting for Seto to return from wherever he had gone.

Suddenly, though, she heard voices. Straining her ears, she recognized Seto's strong, deep tenor issuing some new command. She smiled, glad that finally the wait would be over. She stood up, still feeling self-conscious, but rather certain that Seto would thank her for all her efforts later. He sure as hell _better_ thank her later or they'd never find the body. She nervously pushed back her hair and straightened the big bow to the center of her chest. Her eyes were fixed on the door as the knob slowly began to turn...

"And that, gentlemen, is why KaibaCorp is an... excellent..." Seto's eyes widened as he caught sight of Anzu in the center of his office wearing... Ribbon. She was wearing ribbon. He slammed the door shut before any of the other men he was with could see it.

"Um, Mr. Kaiba?" one asked, "Is everything all right?"

Seto shook his hard quickly. "Yes," he said brusquely, "everything is fine." He turned quickly to Sakura. "Kudo," he barked, "Didn't I tell you that I had an important meeting today and that you were to let no one into my office to see me until it had concluded?"

She looked confused. "Yes sir, that's exactly what you told me, and I did just as you asked. I didn't allow anyone to go in."

He glared and cursed softly under his breath. "Fine. I..." He cleared his throat and nervously adjusted his collar, trying to remember to keep his cool until he closed the deal. "Gentlemen you'll have to excuse me. There's... a situation I need to take care of. I'll be a moment."

And he slipped into his office without another word.

* * *

As soon as he walked in, Anzu had begun to try and saunter towards him, looking sexy. But Seto didn't even notice. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he boomed, trying to keep his voice low. "And why are you... Why are you..." He trailed off as he stared at her outfit. Anzu was tempted to give her shoulders a little shake but a Seto that was angry _AND_ turned on might lead into something that she could just possibly regret. Or enjoy. But probably regret.

"Wearing this?" she finished for him finally. He locked gazes with her and glared as he'd never glared before. Anzu took a step back. "It was..." She was sorely tempted to tell him it Mai's idea. "I wanted to... surprise you?"

"That shouldn't be a question," he growled. "Tell me what you're doing here and why you felt the need to dress up like a birthday present!"

She looked down, even more embarrassed than she had been before. "I thought you'd like it," she said finally. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't most men _enjoy_ seeing their girlfriends waiting in their offices dressed scandalously, all alone, ready for whatever happens..." She trailed off. "Look, I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so pissed about that slutty secretary of yours. I don't care what you say, she has it in for any woman in her way." She advanced on him, looking fierce. "Just because you're too blind to see what's plain to everyone else doesn't mean that her conniving plans aren't there!"

"So you think that Kudo is out to get you?"

"No! She's out to get _you_."

He scoffed. "That's ludicrous. She's never shown any inclination to–"

"And neither did you until Honda all but forced you to tell me how you felt!" Anzu poked him hard in the chest to illustrate her point. "I don't particularly enjoy dressing like a 'birthday present' mister, but it was to remind you that you've got a girl right here for you, and she... and _I_ am the only girl you'll ever need. I feel like an idiot! But I'm a damn sexy idiot so you sure as hell better kiss me now or I'll march right out of here and ask her out for you!"

Seto, however he might have been feeling and whatever he might have been planning, could not ignore such a direct challenge. So he kissed her.

And kissed her.

And just when he began to regain his senses and started to pull back she grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled him flush against her.

Well, his mind thought, if she's game, why not take a little time to play? So he proceeded to kiss her again. And lead her backwards toward his desk. And lay her out on top of it. He had all but forgotten the meeting he was supposed to be attending, and the men waiting for him outside his office were the farthest thing from his mind.

Touching her felt incredible– he was drunk on the feel of her, the _taste_ of her. He kissed her harder, tongue tangling with hers, as he climbed on top of the desk– and Anzu– and put a leg on either side of her body. Her hands were all over him, wildly grasping for something– _something_– to touch, to tease, to _feel_ soft and strong beneath her fingers.

He shuddered above her as she unfastened the top button of his pants. He held onto her hips tightly and pressed his body into hers. She was nervous, he could tell, but she felt so _divine_ that he was having trouble keeping that in mind.

And just when Anzu had lost nearly all inhibitions and his hand had somehow slipped under the knot of her bow– an area previously forbidden to even his eyes– and he was absolutely _dying_ to undo it and taste the sweet skin beneath, the heavy, wooden door swung open.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure that... Good God. I'm s-sorry, sir, I..." The man stopped short, watching in awkward amazement as the CEO of KaibaCorp feverishly kissed the strange woman he was straddling on top of his desk. The man wiped his forehead with a handkerchief nervously and tried not to stare.

Luckily, both unfortunate amorists seemed to have heard the interruption. Anzu roughly pushed Seto off of her, clamored off the desk and squatted down by his big executive chair so most of her body was out of view. Seto straightened up and turned a wary eye towards the business associates gaping at him in the doorway. He flattened his hair and rebuttoned his pants. The man who had spoken– a tall, strong man nearing fifty– cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you'd like to reschedule this meeting for... another time? We–"

"No!" Seto said fiercely, holding up hand. "No. That won't be necessary. I merely..." He cleared his throat, looking for a tactful way to explain the situation. There didn't seem to be one. "Obviously there was a miscommunication. There was a conflict in scheduling and what should have been an appointment later this evening somehow came about this afternoon– the same time I was supposed to be in a meeting with all of you."

He glanced over at Anzu surreptitiously and she grinned at him sheepishly, half-hoping that she would be encouraging. He was just making it all up as he went along, after all.

"And I... Well, the incident was most unfortunate, but..." He fished desperately for something feasible to feed them.

"It was my fault!" Anzu said suddenly. "I didn't check to see if Mr. Kaiba was previously engaged, and I made this appointment without consulting him first. It was incredibly inconsiderate of me, taking up time that he was already using, and I'm truly, truly sorry." She shrank down a little further, hoping that they would leave so she could inconspicuously sneak out of the building a few minutes later. However, the men stared back at her– the desk offered little protection– their thoughts clearly written on their faces. She wasn't very high in their opinions, and obviously she was dragging Seto down with her. Her own reputation in the business world didn't matter, but as CEO of a major company Seto's was _important_.

"Yes, _thank you_," Seto said, clearly strained with the effort of holding back something caustic and cruel to chastise her with. If he was controlling his tongue that meant he cared what those men thought of him. Which meant that the contract, deal or whatever it was they were negotiating was probably vital to the future of KaibaCorp.

'_Oh damn,'_ she thought, all hopes wilting. _'Did I ever screw things up this time.'_

"As you can see, gentlemen," Seto continued, "two separate meetings accidentally crossed. It shouldn't have happened." He was trying hard to sound professional, and mend any bad opinions of himself or his company. He needn't have bothered, however; they were all too distracted by the lipstick smeared all over his mouth and chin to actually listen to what he was _saying_.

"And it won't happen again," Anzu said, butting in again.

Seto paused to glare at her. "That's right; it won't happen again." She gulped down a swallow nervously, not at all liking the icy fire that was burning in his eyes. She was in big trouble and she knew it. "If you'd please allow me another moment, the situation shall be remedied and we can continue with the meeting." They looked hesitant, and for one moment he believed they'd decline. "I assure you this is not a frequent occurrence," he said quickly, "and it does not reflect on KaibaCorp as a whole. It will merely serve to remind us that everyone is human, and we cannot always plan for the future incompetence of employees."

"Or girlfriends," Anzu said helpfully.

"Yes, or girlfr–" Seto stopped mid-word. He sighed and covered his eyes with a hand in defeat. "Anzu, I think you've done enough for one day. Why don't you just go home?"

"I'm sorry Seto," she said quietly.

"I know. Now leave."

She nodded and stood up tremblingly. She got her coat from the rack by the door and then politely pushed through the small crowd of suits into the outer lobby.

Seto sighed again, and straightened up to the very tallest he could be, trying to look intimidating. "Now if you'll step inside," he said sternly, "We can begin."

* * *

Anzu shut the door behind her. She pulled her coat on and belted it closed. 

Sakura chuckled, watching the younger women and clearly enjoying her embarrassment. "I guess your plan didn't work then, hmm?"

Anzu turned to face her, eyes wide. "Wh-what? You mean... You knew I was in there? You _knew_ I had snuck into the office and you still let him waltz in there, knowing that all those men would see me, too?"

Sakura smiled cruelly. "Of course. I couldn't let one little girl get in the way of Mr. Kaiba's important meeting. Though... It would be such a shame if they decided they didn't want anything to do with KaibaCorp because of _you_. Your precious _Seto_ wouldn't be happy, I'm sure."

Anzu gasped. "That's why! You wanted me to ruin things for him so he'd break up with me!"

"Me, do something like that? Oh no, dear, I'm afraid you've gotten me all wrong."

Anzu glowered, fists shaking as her fingernails dug into her palms. "Why do you have to do this to me? That was so damn embarrassing! If you want Seto why don't you just try to seduce him while we're still together? Why all this trouble to get rid of me? Doesn't it bother you that you could be ruining the company you work for?"

"I wouldn't be ruining it," she said. "If you knew Kaiba half as well as you say you do, then you'd realize that even if the men initially say no, he'll be able to talk them into a yes easily. He just doesn't like not getting his way. So he'll be angry at _you_, but his company will be fine."

Anzu gaped at the other woman it total shock. The lengths she would go to! "I... I have to go. But I want you to know that even if you get rid of me, he'll never want you. You don't deserve a man even half as wonderful as he is. You're just a conniving, stuck-up–"

"Malicious bitch, yes I know; now will you please leave? I really need to get back to work."

Mouth open, Anzu struggled for words, inarticulate sounds gushing forth. Finally, she snapped her mouth shut and with a determined little stomp, walked briskly back to the elevator.

Sakura watched her go, half interested in the only woman ever to capture Seto Kaiba's heart. For the first time since she had decided she wanted her boss, she felt a bit guilty for causing the Mazaki girl so much trouble.

But that feeling soon passed.

* * *

End A/N: WHOO! Man, was that a chapter or what? Heh heh heh. I liked writing it, but that's just me. (winks) Thank you for everyone who "voted" for either Yugi/Rebecca or Mokuba/Rebecca. I've decided what I'm gonna do and I think it'll be a surprise to everyone. (Mokuba/Rebecca got more votes, by the way-- but just one. Very close.) Ahh, and THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed chapter ten. I really appreciate it!

Don't forget to review this chapter, please. I'd love to know what you think! I mean really... How else am I supposed to become a better writer! Thanks again!

ILB


	12. Hold a Moonbeam In Your Hand

**_In Case of Emergency_**

_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:_ Yugioh_ is to be used only by a trained professional._

**A/N:** Wow-- chapter twelve already. Man, I'm excited about this chapter. I think you'll like it, but of course I could be wrong. Man... I'm nervous! The big "secret" is revealed. You know, like in "LOTRATA" when it was revealed that Seto had had a crush on Anzu the whole time! I've left hints, and eventually I'll put something up somewhere explaining them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter eleven. Don't forget to review this chapter, too! It's over 5000 words, you little buggers, so appreciate all the work I do. (sniff) A large portion of this was also written at 2 AM, so who knows how it'll read. Enjoy!

R&R!

* * *

**12:** Hold a Moonbeam in Your Hand

* * *

Seto was sitting in front of his computer when Mokuba sauntered arrogantly into his office. "Seto," he said nonchalantly, "I have that field trip tomorrow. I trust you've remembered?"

"Yes, of course," Seto said briskly, his mind still on his work. "And as you know, Anzu will be accompanying you– I told you that days ago."

"I know that." Mokuba sighed. "Seto... It's really about time we settled this."

He sighed, and after a few vital keystrokes turned to face his younger brother. "Mokuba, I don't think–"

"I don't really care if you do or don't, Seto. I'm tired of being angry at you."

"Fine." Seto cocked his head towards a chair. "Sit down and we'll... talk. We'll talk– and you can work out whatever it is you feel we need to work out."

"Whatever I feel we need to work out? Seto..." Mokuba plopped down in the chair across from his brother and let out a bitter laugh. "You went completely crazy for no reason! I was just teasing you like I always do, but you flipped out on me and starting yelling and made it clear in no uncertain terms that you wanted me gone. And Seto... I know there's a reason! Even when you're at your most evil, there's always a motive there. So why? Why the hell did you go off like that? Was it something I said?"

"Mokuba..." Seto put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the desk. "Look, we just all have our days. I don't pretend to be perfect–"

"Yes you do." He grinned cheekily. "All the damn time."

Seto sighed again and had to suppress the heavy urge to roll his eyes. "At any rate– I did not mean to go off like that. I hope you understand."

"Well yeah I understand, but I really just want a reason."

"And right now, I can't give you that."

"Seto, what's–"

"Mokuba, please. Just accept that for now." He held out his hand. "Can we agree to be civil to one another again?"

Mokuba took the proffered appendage and shook it soundly. "I guess so. There's no need for us to fight, not really. But. You have to agree to this– you're going to have to tell me why you freaked out someday. Ok?"

"Fine, Mokuba. Someday."

The younger Kaiba grinned. "Great. And now..." He spun around once in his chair. "Maybe you can substantiate a certain piece of information that's floating around the KaibaCorp rumor mill. Was there really a scantily-clad woman in your office a few days ago? And then, once you joined her there, did you really–"

Seto held up a hand. "Mokuba, just stop. You know you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Oh, of course not." He nodded sagely, though not convinced entirely of his brother's innocence.

Seto cleared his throat. He spoke quickly and quietly. "And it wasn't just any woman, it was Anzu."

That earned him a stint of stunned silence and then a disbelieving laugh. "Well," Mokuba began, settling back and getting more comfortable in his chair. "Now you know you're going to have to tell me this story." He propped his feet up on the big, wooden desk. "Don't be shy, Seto– regale me."

* * *

The next morning broke to find a certain brunette in the midst of a fitful sleep. Anzu grunted softly and rolled over, clutching her pillow. Surely there was plenty of time before she had to get up. It was still so early, the bed so warm, the pillows so soft– 

_BEEP!_

The alarm clock so loud...

Anzu groaned and sat up, glaring at her offensive clock with bleary eyes. It was only six. She growled and collapsed back down on her pile of linen-y bedclothes.

"I don't want to get up," she whined. "It's too early."

But despite her protests, she did drag herself out of the bed. She had promised Mokuba that she'd be there for him and she didn't plan on disappointing him. She had to take a shower, get dressed, then manage to make it to the museum at eight.

With a giant yawn, Anzu turned on the light in her bedroom, dug out some clothes, and headed into the bathroom. It took her about twenty minutes to finish her shower– a delightfully warm and wonderful experience– and then about thirty more minutes to dry her hair and get dressed. She ate a quick breakfast, drank a cup of hot, sweet coffee and at 7:25 she was out the door.

The walk to the museum was refreshing and not too long. Anzu could make it in about twenty-five minutes if she rushed. So there she was, sitting on the steps at ten til eight, seeing the first members of Mokuba's class arrive.

* * *

Mokuba, the debonair young playboy that he was, always made it a point to be fashionably late. So at 8:05, he strolled up nonchalantly next to his classmates, a smug grin nesting happily at his lips. 

"Hey, Mokuba," a friend of his called. "What's up, man?"

He waved back. "Hey."

Anzu noticed him and smiled. "Hello Mokuba," she said politely, walking up to him.

"Anzu! Great to see you; glad you could make it!" He grinned– and it was utterly contagious. She laughed at his happy demeanor. "You should probably go check in with our dear teacher– since you're the responsible chaperone and all that. I'll see you in a bit, babe."

She nodded and waved slightly as he walked back into the crowd. Realizing he was right, she stood up and started scanning the bustling group for the signature harried form of the teacher. Spotting him soon, she walked over to introduce her.

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely, "I'm Anzu... um, Mazaki, and I–"

"You must be the other chaperone!" he said happily. She nodded and smiled at him reassuringly. "Wonderful. We're just about to go in– I'll give you the tickets for your group soon– and all I really need you to do is make sure the kids behave themselves, don't wander off, don't touch anything, all that. I'm sure you won't have any problem." He clasped her hand firmly in a grateful hand-shake. "I do appreciate this, miss, and if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make sure every student is here and accounted for."

Anzu nodded slowly as she watched the man scurry away. It gave her a feeling quite reminiscent of nostalgia– how long had it been since she had been able to go on a school field trip, Yugi eager to learn and Jounouchi and Honda screwing around just like they always did? She giggled quietly at herself, feeling silly.

Not long thereafter, the teacher– a man called Kurosaki– got the students into a line, handed Anzu and the other chaperone a list of students they'd each be responsible for, and then herded everyone into the museum.

Anzu was happy to see that she'd gotten Mokuba– he was the only person there she knew after all, even if they were just a bunch of high-schoolers, and she had been meaning to talk to him about the fight he had with his brother.

The exhibits were beautiful. The class, which to Anzu's understanding was something like humanities or art appreciation, was studying great works of the ages: specifically sculpture. She knew next to nothing about any of that– in fact, the only statue– or sculpture of any sort– she could ever remember studying was Michelangelo's _David_. At least she thought it was Michelangelo... Maybe it was one of those other Renaissance guys that were so famous.

"Hey, earth to Anzu," a voice announced from behind. "You spacing out there?"

She turned and found a cocky Mokuba grinning at her. She tried to look stern and not smile back at him, but his boyish grin was absolutely infectious.

"No, not spacing out," she said, "just thinking about the exhibits here... and trying to remember anything I might have learned about them."

He put a friendly arm around her shoulders and sighed. With his free arm, he gestured around them grandly. "Why, Anzu! How can you not absorb every detail about these magnificent works? For shame, my dearest friend!" He put his head on her shoulder and pretended to sob. His arm clutching his chest, he groaned. "My heart... She weeps."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to smack you? Right here? Because I will."

Mokuba straightened up immediately and marched stiffly a few steps ahead. But giving in to his irrepressible nature, he turned around and winked. "Go right ahead," he said arrogantly, a wide grin twitching happily at his mouth. "I can take you." And with a little laugh he turned back and ran up ahead, soon catching up to a group of other boys. Anzu smiled. Unlike his brother, at least Mokuba had friends.

Not the best chaperone in the world, Anzu had the instinctive tendency to wander. She kept half an eye on the students, but other than that she was enjoying herself– on her own. It really was a nice exhibit– well put together and full of very good pieces. There were a few in modern art that she felt she could have done a better job on herself, but at the very least it was all... interesting.

At about 10:15, Mokuba found her again. They would be staying in that wing til eleven, then move upstairs for an hour and a half, have lunch, and then the students were free; the field trip had been a special treat for the students, and since they were mostly in honors classes the administration had decided that a one day break from their studies was acceptable. The students themselves found little in that arrangement to complain about.

"So," Mokuba said, tapping Anzu on the shoulder. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes," she said with a smile. "It's very interesting."

"Interesting... You seem so thrilled."

She laughed. "I am having fun, really! I just... Well I don't know, I guess sculpture just isn't my thing."

"Mine either _mon ami_, I much prefer paintings." He jumped over a tile in the floor, and spun around to face her again. Walking backwards– a skill he seemed to have mastered– he grinned mischievously, a twinkle in his eye. "And I seem to have a distinct predilection for the Impressionists."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Really now."

He nodded wisely. "Yes, my naïve friend. My fascination, secret though it may be, stemmed from a deep-rooted appreciation of the triumph of the human spirit. The creative urge that flows through all of us, the need to express our deepest, strongest feelings, the–"

He was interrupted as he ran abruptly into one of his classmates.

"I am so sorry," he told the girl intensely, a hand on her arm. "I'm so careless. Please... Tell me I'm forgiven."

The girl blushed red and giggled, her shoulder coyly raised. "O-of course, Mokuba-kun. Who could stay mad at you?"

He grinned– facing forward– and kept walking, allowing Anzu to catch up to him. She just stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, amazed that the boy could charm his way out of anything. He humbly brushed an imaginary piece of dirt off his shoulder. "All in a day's work, my dear. All in a day's work." Then his face split into a smile and he and Anzu both laughed.

"But really," she said, once the chuckling subsided, "you don't seem the artist type. How'd that happen?"

"Blame Seto, I guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It all started one fateful day– when I was about, oh... thirteen or fourteen. We were going over the choices for my school schedule, and Seto happened upon a course geared toward hearty young business. With a fearsome eye turned upon my innocent, trembling self he asked quite harshly whether or not I planned to take that. And I, being the wonderful little thing I am, grinned cheekily and told him that no, I was going to take Art I– my mind would be a blank canvas for whichever crazy teacher to paint upon! Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled. And though I only took it to spite him, I ended up enjoying it. And being pretty good! So... yeah." He grinned again– Anzu realized it was a frequent occurrence. "And now I'm here."

"That's right," she said, "you're here." Sighing, she looked around the room they were in. "And I'm hungry. I hope lunch is soon."

"It's at twelve thirty, dear, you know that. But if you're bored..." He grabbed her arm. "Come on, I've got some guys I'd love to introduce you to."

He lead her through the crowd, masterfully winding in and out of the other bodies. And then he stopped, right in front of two boys.

"Guys," he said happily, pulling Anzu in front of them, "This is Anzu." He turned to her. "And Anzu, these are my two lackeys and very dear friends: Takeshi and Megumi. Say hello, boys."

"Hey," they both mumbled.

The taller one– who was even handsomer than Mokuba, though he lacked the charming personality to back it up– looked Anzu over critically. She felt her face turn red in embarrassment and anger, and was about to say something when she was abruptly cut off by the same boy.

"So who is this, Mokuba?" he asked casually, his eyes daring away from Anzu. "Some new girlfriend?"

"No, you foolish thing! Eww. That's practically incest!"

The other boy spoke up. "So she's your sister?"

Mokuba threw an arm around her shoulders. "She will be when Seto gets the balls to propose."

"Mokuba!" Anzu shrieked, smacking him hard on the side of the head. "That... Well, you shouldn't..."

The other two boys snickered, much amused by her embarrassment. The tall one shook his head and grinned. "Well good luck with that one. If the infamous elder Kaiba is anything at all like Mokuba described him..." He laughed again.

Anzu glared half-heartedly.

"Oh, come on– be nice Takeshi," the shorter one said, smiling at Anzu. The girl was very pretty and Mokuba's brother was obviously very lucky. "I'm sure he'll marry you one day, Anzu-san."

"Of course he will," Mokuba scoffed. "Anzu, have you ever known him to just suddenly give something up? How long has he been obsessed with dueling again? No, how long have the Blue-Eyes been his favorite monster? Face it sweetie–" He ruffled her hair affectionately. "You couldn't get rid of him if you tried."

Anzu lifted his arm from her shoulders. "Whatever Mokuba. It was nice to meet you, boys," she said, smiling at the two. Megumi blushed a little and waved at her shyly. Takeshi rolled his eyes. Anzu walked back across the room, a little flounce in every step.

"Hmm," Mokuba said, tapping his chin with a finger. "I hate to ditch you two dirt-bags, but I really must go." He ran off, looking as silly as ever. "Anzu! Dearest, darlingest An-zu! Wait for me!"

"Forgive me?" he asked lightly, catching his breath as he caught up to her.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to forgive, silly. Just stop being stupid."

He nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. "But of course."

Anzu bit her lip, knowing she didn't have much longer to bring up the subject she desperately wanted to. "Um... Mokuba?"

"Yes, my little lovely? How can I help you?"

She wanted to roll her eyes– she didn't, but she certainly wanted to. "I heard that... you and Seto had a fight. It upset him. Did the two of you ever make up?"

Mokuba frowned, his good mood suddenly having turned sour. "What do you think? Would the man _ever_ condescend to apologize?"

"He's... Um, I'm sure he will eventually."

"Well you keep wishing on that lucky star. He's an asshole," Mokuba said testily. "I love him, but he's an asshole."

Anzu laughed. "I guess I can't argue too much with you there. He does have his... tendencies. It's really bothering him that you haven't tried to patch things up yet, though."

"I have tried," Mokuba said tiredly. "We talked last night. A little ground was broken, I'll admit, but he still won't tell me what's really bothering him. I didn't do a damn thing wrong this time! He just snapped! Is it really too much to ask for him to swallow his pride this once? It won't kill him. Put the stubborn bastard in the hospital, maybe, but it sure as hell won't kill him."

"You shouldn't talk about your brother that way," Anzu chided.

"Like you haven't called him worse. Before the two of you started dating I can guarantee that you let loose a few choice insults that my young ears were not ready to hear."

Anzu winced a little. "I suppose we never really thought before we started screaming. Discretion isn't one of either of our strong points. But enough of that! Look, it's time to go upstairs. Only half an hour til lunch– that's what I'm really looking forward to."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Anzu!" the room announced gleefully. 

And even though she had known where she was being led when Seto just happened to show up wanting to take her out, she was still surprised and absolutely delighted.

"Do you like it?" Seto asked quietly, feeling Anzu clutching hard at his sleeve as she looked around, her pretty face positively radiating light.

She turned and beamed up at him with a smile as bright as the sun. "I love it. Thank you so much Seto!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him into a warm, loving embrace. In his ear she whispered, "And thank you for inviting all of my friends."

She untangled her arms and after a quick peck on the cheek, sent Seto on his way. She got boatloads of congratulations from everyone, and was more than happy to see all the people she loved gathered together to celebrate her special day.

From Honda and Arisa she got a beautiful silver chain with a lovely pink stone strung on it. The stone had a carefully crafted silver butterfly inside it. "Oh thank you," she breathed, "I love it! It's so pretty..."

"I picked it out," Arisa told her with a grin, "but Hiroto did tell me that you'd like the pink."

Anzu laughed. "Well he was right. Thanks to both of you." And she immediately put it on.

From Jounouchi she received a brown wicker basket full of...

"Tube socks," she said blankly. She smiled up at her friend, who looked proud as could be. She set the basket down from her lap. "Thank you very much, Jounouhci; I'm sure they'll be very useful."

"Ah, no prob," he said with a sheepish grin. "I didn't really know what to get you, so I figured that everybody could use more socks. Mine all have holes in 'em anyway. And if you don't like socks, you have a nice basket for uh... puttin' stuff in."

Everyone muffled their chuckling. Anzu smiled at him. "Thank you. I do appreciate it."

Next she opened the present from Mokuba. He had gotten her a cute tote bag with ballet slippers embroidered on it. "Oh thank you!" she said, looking at the gift happily. "I really like it."

He smiled mischievously. "Look inside the bag."

Confused, she did as she asked. Pulling out two small slips of stiff paper, she gasped and her eyes widened to twice their normal size.

"T-tickets to... Oh my God, Mokuba, this is the country's top ballet company! How in the world did you manage to get tickets? This show has been sold out for _months_!"

He shrugged, pleased to see her so happy. "They just sort of... wandered my way." Upon the disbelieving look on Anzu's face, he was forced to admit the truth. "Alright, alright– I bought them off this old guy who's wife had given them to him for some special occasion. Never underestimate the power of money and sexual favors."

"Oh my... The man, Mokuba?" Seto asked in disgust and disbelief.

"No, of course not." He grinned. "His grand-daughter."

After the gifts– Mai had given her a set of sexy pajamas, Rebecca had given her some designer blush and lipstick, and Seto had assured her that the party was only the first part of his present– everyone sat down at the long table in the Kaiba dining room for some delicious cake.

Yugi had made it himself, as a surprise for Anzu. "I hope you like it," he said nervously. "I really did work hard. A-and I tasted it and it is good, so I think you'll enjoy it."

Anzu smiled and hugged her oldest, dearest friend. "Thank you so much," she said. "I appreciate it, Yugi, and I can't wait to try it."

The cake was delicious, just as Yugi had hoped. Everyone enjoyed it, and not a crumb was left once the feeding frenzy was over. Once the cake was eaten, however, there were no real activities to amuse the guests; so everyone decided that it was time to head home.

"Goodbye!" Mai called, as she dragged Jounouchi out the door. "Happy birthday, Anzu honey. I'll call you later!" Jounouchi just waved.

Honda and Arisa were next, each giving Anzu a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Yugi was cleaning up the leftover bits of cake, while Rebecca sat at the table watching him. "Alright," he said finally, "I think we're ready to go. Coming Rebecca?"

She nodded. "Yep! Let's get going."

They were out the door and two steps onto the sidewalk when Rebecca gasped. "Oh! Gosh. Yugi, I think I forgot my purse. You don't need to wait for me; I'll be right back."

Yugi watched her rush inside. "B-but Rebecca, I..." He sighed. "Ok, then. I'll just go on."

* * *

Thanks to Anzu, Rebecca was waiting patiently in the living room just off the kitchen. Mokuba would wander in there soon enough she was sure and then... Oh, then she'd show him just what she thought of him. She smirked cruelly, already anticipating the sweet taste of revenge. 

After about two excruciating minutes, Mokuba did indeed appear.

"Oh hey, Rebecca. Did you forget somethi–" She rushed at him, the look on her face frightening him to silence.

"Listen up you little bastard," she said angrily, pointing a finger in his face. "I never want to see you around me again! I never want to hear you talking about me again! You're just a pathetic little pervert, and I don't think I even want you looking at me!"

"Rebecca," he said with confusion, "Why are you so angry? What did I do?"

"What did you do!" she snarled. "I heard that message you left on Yugi's answering machine!" She took a step closer to him, successfully backing him into the sofa. His knees hit and buckled slightly. He landed on his ass on the couch cushions, staring wide-eyed at an irate blonde menace.

"I... I didn't mean to upset you, Rebecca. I didn't think you'd hear–"

"Of course you didn't think!" she hissed, poking her finger at his chest. "You're an idiot! A big stupid loser who has to resort to merely talking about girls because there's no way any self-respecting female would ever let you within ten feet of her!" She leaned over him, closing the distance between them. When she was done, he'd be a wreck of a man she was sure. He deserved it, anyway.

And though she meant to intimidate him, Mokuba didn't quite see it that way. In fact, she was having the opposite effect. Mokuba had stopped listening and once she started rattling on again he just kept ignoring her. What he saw was her bright, angry eyes, her tight set lips, her hair falling in her face as she shook with rage, her generous chest heaving as she reprimanded him for a crime he barely realized he committed.

'_Oh God,'_ he thought desperately, _'tell me I'm not enjoying this."_

"And further more," Rebecca continued, "I–"

But Mokuba didn't hear a word. She had leaned down even closer and he was a little lost in inappropriate fantasies of her climbing into his lap and doing very naughty things. She was so beautiful...

"I hope you've learned your lesson, you little pig," she said finally, straightening up. "I don't want anything more to do with you, and I trust you know to stay the hell away from me."

And with a determined nod of her head that sent her pigtails quivering, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Mokuba sank further into the couch. "I'm a sick man," he said unhappily, feeling slightly ashamed and still slightly full of adrenaline. "And now she'll never even give me a chance." He frowned and stared listlessly at the ceiling.

Oh well. At least he still had a very healthy relationship with his hand.

* * *

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, knocking on the doorframe of his brother's personal sitting room-slash-study. "Can I... Can I talk to you?" 

Seto looked up, an eyebrow going up past the edge of his bangs. "Talk? If you want, Mokuba– though I thought you still had nothing to say to me. Come in, I'm not busy."

Mokuba sighed and stepped through the door. It was nighttime, growing later by the minute, and both were already clad in sleepwear. "It's just... Seto, I really screwed things up." He threw himself down in the only other unoccupied chair.

"What did you do this time?"

"Do you remember Rebecca?"

"That Hawkins girl?"

Mokuba nodded forlornly. "Yeah, that one. Well now she _hates_ me. I said a few things that, in my mind, were quite complimentary, but she seemed to take them as an insult! And now she'd rather see me hung from my toes than ever even speak to me again. I feel icky."

Seto rolled his eyes, but then sighed. "Have you tried telling her you didn't mean it?"

"No, I just found out she was angry tonight. She cornered me after the party." Mokuba groaned and put his face in his hands. "And I should have apologized right then and there, but God. She was so damn sexy yelling at me like that... And I sort of... couldn't really concentrate on anything else."

"Mokuba... You are a sad, sad man."

"I know! But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I certainly hope you don't expect me to bail you out of this. You're just going to have to talk to the girl– or if she won't listen to you, get Yugi to ask her to give you a minute to explain."

Mokuba sighed and frowned. "Yeah, like that'll work. Damn it, I screwed up." He leaned his head back and groaned again. "You are so lucky to have Anzu."

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair. Maybe now was the time to tell his brother... He might as well, he thought.

"Mokuba?" he asked warily, half-hoping the boy wouldn't even hear him.

"What is it Seto?"

"I'm going to tell you why I got so angry. Alright?" Mokuba said up– quite interested, after all– and nodded. Seto closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled heavily. "So just listen. Do you remember what you said that made me so angry?"

"I don't know," Mokuba said with a scowl, trying to remember. "Something about you and Anzu, I think– we were talking about relationships."

"That's right, and you have to remember that my own relationship with Anzu has not been without its problems. As I'm sure you're aware, there was a time when we terminated it and went our separate ways."

Mokuba grunted in a half sort of snicker. "Oh I remember that, alright. God, you had to be the bitchiest person on the planet then. May she never leave you again."

"Right. Anyway. During that time, Anzu got rather... lonely. Thinking she no longer cared for me, she sought comfort elsewhere."

Mokuba's eyes grew big as plates. "Elsewhere? You mean there was another man?"

"When we had that fight you also said something like 'At least you don't have competition', and then Mokuba... And then you mentioned _Yugi_."

"Holy shit! You mean... Yugi? Anzu and Yugi?"

Seto put his head on his hand, fingertips resting on his forehead. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, Mokuba, Anzu and Yugi. So naturally I didn't exactly appreciate you insinuating that Yugi was any kind of competition for Anzu's heart. She's dating _me_, damn it, and that means she loves _me_– she's not going to have anything to do with that little..." Seto sighed again. "As you can see, I'm not happy with it, even if it was in the past."

"But at least you and Anzu got back together, right?"

"Right. But there was something else."

Mokuba leaned forward, honestly interested in the story. "What? What was it?"

"Regardless of what your gutter-dwelling mind believes, Anzu and I have yet to have sex."

Mokuba smirked. "I knew it. Either you were that good or I was that blind– and neither of those options really seemed feasible."

Seto sighed again and closed his eyes. "But do you know why we haven't? Because Anzu is skittish. Because of a bad experience she had... when we weren't dating. She's only been with one man, Mokuba, and–"

Mokuba gaped at him, utterly shocked. "Let me guess," he said, "the only other guy she's seriously dating would be..."

"That's right," Seto said, nodding unhappily. "Yugi." He scowled and made a noise like a soft growl. "It was so awkward for her, she said, that she doesn't feel comfortable– not even with me. She trusts me, she loves me... But Yugi left this damn scar that still hasn't gone away."

"I'm sorry, Seto," Mokuba said quietly. "I'm... sure she'll get over it eventually."

"When she told me, I finally had to concede to defeat." He looked up at his younger brother. "Haven't you ever wondered why I so abruptly gave up my quest for his title? It was because of that. If that fool can make my own girlfriend sleep with him and then never want to sleep with me, there must be something of... of merit inside him. So I gave up."

"God," Mokuba said, feeling awkward at the sight of his brother like that and the thought of him ever giving in to defeat. "Seto, I..." He didn't finish. Instead, he clamped a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Hey, don't let it bother you. At the very least, he obviously sucks at it. Anzu'll come around one day, and you'll show her just–"

"Don't finish that sentence, Mokuba," Seto said sternly.

Mokuba laughed. "Alright, alright. I can't help but tease you a little." He smiled kindly at the man who was as much a father as a brother him, even with the age difference of only five years. "But you still have to help me with Rebecca."

"Mokuba..."

"Come on! At least a little advice; I don't know what the hell I should do!"

"Mokuba..."

"And I know that she'd love me if she got to know me. Who doesn't love me? Maybe if I could somehow get her alone somewhere so she would have to listen to me."

"Mokuba! Shut up, get the hell out of here and go to your own bed!"

For a moment there was silence. Then:

"Yes, Seto. Right away."

* * *

End A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter, the lovely chapter that it is, marks the end of the first story arc. There are three in all. This is the "Introductory (or Yugi)" Arc. Then there's the second arc, and then the "Wedding" Arc. I've got a lot of work ahead of me! A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or secretly supported this story. Trust me, this isn't exactly easy, and you all make it really worthwhile for me to keep writing. So give yourselves a hand! (beam) I have NO IDEA when chapter thirteen will be up, but I'll try not to make ya'll wait too long. Thanks again!

ILB


	13. Stop Me if You've Heard This One

**_In Case of Emergency_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: If you have a _yugioh_ lasting longer than four hours, please contact your doctor immediately. _

**A/N:** This chapter has the second part of the present-- and I know a lot of ya'll were looking forward to that. That's just about all it has, actually. Eh-hmm. I tried to keep it realistic, but I'm afraid I got sappy. I mean it-- I got sappy. Don't hesitate to tell me if it's too OOC. To all those who've reviewed-- thank you so much. Thank you SO much. I was in a funk over this story, but now all that has passed. So... enjoy!

* * *

**13:** Stop Me if You've Heard This One

* * *

As soon as he heard the phone, Jounouchi ran like the wind into the kitchen. "Hello? Shizuka, is that you little sis? Hello?" 

The person on the other line laughed. "Yes, it's me, big brother. I guess you're glad to hear from me, huh?"

"Well yeah!" Jounouchi said happily. "You doing okay?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine. I'm glad I reached you– I guess you got my message from yesterday, then."

Jounouchi grinned sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he had been caught. "Yeah, I got it. I stayed home so I could catch you since I knew you'd be calling around now. What's up? You coming home soon?"

"I sure am! In about two days I'll be coming in– and I've... Well I've got a surprise that's coming with me."

"Surprise, huh? Well that's nice. What is it?"

"You'll just have to find out!"

"Does Mai know?"

"Yes, but she's not telling you– I got her to promise." Jounouchi could hear his sister's voice growing sterner. "And it's nice to pester, so you just leave her alone about it."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Is it a surprise for me? Ooh, you got me a present?"

"Um... Not exactly. Don't worry; you'll see soon. I've got to go now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home in two days. See you then, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Shizuka."

"Goodbye!"

* * *

Anzu was pleased to discover that the second part of her birthday present was a long, romantic evening with Seto– and he was totally hers, no interruptions. 

He picked her up around seven and took her to an expensive French restaurant in the most upscale part of town. She could tell he was making an effort to be polite and at least slightly more cordial than usual. That was especially nice– she would have taken an evening at home in pajamas just for that small change in behavior. The food was delicious, the atmosphere was sophisticated but friendly and inviting.

"This is wonderful, Seto," Anzu said warmly, smiling at him across the table. "I'm actually pretty impressed– going to all this trouble for me."

"I hate to have to ruin your little fantasy, but it was really almost no trouble at all. I am a master at making the ordinary seem... exquisite." He graced her with a particularly enigmatic smirk. "And the evening is just beginning, after all."

Feeling almost giddy at the hint that there was more, her face split into a broad, happy grin. "So I'm guessing you're going to be showering me with more of this unusual kindness, then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He smirked again, and with a mock-exasperated sigh Anzu went back to her dinner.

Afterwards, Seto took her back to his place for a romantic stroll through his moonlit gardens. It wasn't anything like what Anzu had been expecting, so she was surprised– but very pleased, as well.

"This is nice," she said, linking arms with him as they walked languidly along a cobbled path. She looked around at the shadowed foliage, and the pearly light that stained everything around them. "This is very nice."

"Well I'm glad you like it," he responded simply. His bland tone gave her the distinct feeling that he was hiding something.

Ignoring the mystery, she let loose a contented sigh. "I certainly do. I'm very glad we got to do this. It seems like we haven't done anything nice together for a long time."

"You're right. I'm usually busy and I never really try to make time. I... Sometimes I believe I may take my feelings for you... for granted."

Anzu chuckled a little. "Why Seto... Trying to say you love me?"

Even in the dim light she could see his face pulled down in a frown. "No," he said, not responding to the tease and instead seriously considering her words, "it isn't that. I... This feeling I refer to isn't love– it may be like or related to love, but it's _not _love. It's more of a... of a need. A visceral need to continue this relationship. It's about comfort– about knowing you're there, knowing that whenever I need it, you'll be there. Very... odd. And I think I just assume that you'll _always_ be there. Even when you're angry or I'm angry... I really take your presence in my life for granted."

Anzu was a little taken aback by the strange confession. She tightened the grip she had on his arm slightly. "Seto... I _will_ always be there– for as long as I can. I'm not going to leave you."

He scoffed. "I'm not worried about that, Anzu. Don't take what I said as insecurity, I only want you to know that– and do not take this lightly for it isn't the easiest thing in the world to admit– I am... _grateful_ to you. I am glad that you are around."

Before she had a chance to say anything, he directed her attention to the clear area before them. A single red rose lay on a grey stone bench, next to a bottle– of what Anzu suspected was champagne– and two glasses. "And look over there," Seto whispered, pointing to something by a dark shrub.

Squinting her eyes to focus in the dark, Anzu could just barely make out the shape of a person. After a few seconds more of getting used to the lack of light, she was able to see something in the person's hand– what looked remarkably like a violin.

"Oh Seto... You didn't."

He seemed pleased by her obvious delight. "Ahh, but I did."

She gasped in pleasure and hurriedly led him over. They sat down on the bench and Seto poured the two glasses. After a discreet nod from him, the violin began to play. Anzu smiled nervously, her heart fluttering and her head in a cloud. Seto noticed the expression and decided the occasion was special enough to grace her with a smile of his own.

"Enjoying yourself? This evening is yours after all." he asked quietly. The night air was pleasantly warm, he noted with a good degree of complacence, so the two coats he had had bundled under the bench wouldn't even be needed.

Anzu put down her glass and took his hand. "Seto... Yes. I have to say I am. You've outdone yourself; you really have."

He nodded once, and she suspected that he had asked only to confirm the ideas he had entertained even before the evening began. "It makes me happy to know you're happy." He raised their hands and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I am happy," she whispered, feeling all the heat of the moment. She drew closer to him.

Seto smirked, then put a hand to her face. "Anzu... Close your eyes."

Unable to think of any sort of reason to disobey, both her eyes slowly fluttered closed. She heard Seto chuckle softly. "Good girl." And then...

All the world disappeared.

* * *

They were sitting in front of an empty fireplace, about two hours after the surprise walk through the garden. Seto indulged himself in another smile. "You really are something." He shook his head fondly. "Really something." 

Anzu laughed. "Something, huh? You sure know how to compliment a girl." Her hand came to rest gently on his shoulder and she smiled up at him, face aglow with a warm, inner light.

For some unfathomable reason, Seto felt his heart twist into a tiny, wonderful knot.  
_  
'Damned amazing,'_ he couldn't help but think. _'This woman... This beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman... is mine.'_ At that moment, he would have liked to pull her into his arms, have her admit her amaranthine need for the perfervid flame he lit in her heart, then promptly go about ravishing the delicious body he knew her clothes were hiding.

But Anzu sighed and ruined the moment.

She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. Seto shook his head roughly, trying to clear out all the manically romantic thoughts that had been whirring inappropriately around his mind.

"Seto," she said, her tone already putting him on his guard, "I have... Well..." She looked at him earnestly. "I have something that I need to tell you."

He leaned back, looking relaxed, and put his arm on the back of the couch, just grazing her slender shoulders. There was still a self-satisfied sparkle in the blue of his eyes and his food was idly tapping to an unheard beat. "By all means then..." He raised an inviting eyebrow. "Tell away."

She smiled nervously, pulling on the hem of her fitted, floral skirt. "I know that you and I are... well..." She fumbled silently for a moment, fidgeting awkwardly as she tried to gather her words. It was an un-Anzu-like display and for a moment Seto was hit with a tiny prick of concern. Suddenly, though, she looked around the whole room, surveying every last detail extensively, as though such a thorough inspection would give her what she needed to say. "Seto, this had been a lovely evening. It really has. But it just feels so..." She sighed and pushed her bangs back from her face. Seto watched as the fell back to her forehead.

"Felt so what?"

Bluntly she replied, "Fake." He looked at her, his expression holding no undue measure of offense. She frowned. "Oh, don't do that," she said, "you should know it as well as I do. You've thrown out every romantic cliché you've ever even heard of. Roses, a candlelight dinner, a stroll through your gardens in the moonlight, champagne, this fireside chat– wonderful, but so unlike _you_. Understand that I appreciate it– what girl wouldn't?– but it's so unlike Seto that it's practically ridiculous!"

In a tone ripe with indignance he replied, "I'll admit that it's outside my normal sphere of things, romantic or otherwise, but why can't I occasionally try something different?"

She laughed in disbelief. "Because you don't do different! You've never done _different_ and don't even pretend that you ever will."

"You said it was wonderful; you said you appreciated it. I fail to see the reason for your complaint."

"I want _you_ with me, not some elaborate, dressed-up version of you. And don't you dare try to tell me that seeing my enjoyment was your only incentive. The perfect date, the perfect evening, was supposed to lead into the perfect _night_. And I'm sorry Seto, but that only makes me more uncomfortable."

"Damn it, Anzu," he said irritably, standing up. "This isn't about that! I can't believe you..." He turned on her angrily, his face twisted into a bitter frown. "I can't believe that's what you thought this was supposed to be! This is your damn _birthday present_– for you, not me!"

"Calm down," she said worriedly, hoping to make amends. "I wasn't trying to imply anything, and you have to admit that my suspicions weren't exactly unjustified. And if this _perfect_ evening isn't about that... then why go to all this trouble for this pretense of a romantically acceptable night out?"

Seto sank back down on the couch and sighed, angry with himself and Anzu. Perhaps that desire had played some part in his planning, but how dare she suggest that it was his only motive! "I did want you to enjoy yourself," he said, "and maybe you don't know this– but relationships aren't my area of expertise. I loathe ever admitting this, but I _don't_ know what's, as you termed it, 'romantically acceptable.' I have no idea what the average woman would want on a date! I take you to dinner occasionally– I know I can handle that– but other than that I'm at a loss." He sighed almost woundedly. And maybe, just maybe, I got tired of all your ridiculous accusations that I'm fooling around with my secretary."

"I never accused you of anything," she said defensively, and I–"

"You might as well have!" he bellowed. "You might as well have caught me in my office groping her for all the hot air you spout about it."

"Seto," Anzu said angrily, "stop it now. I know you haven't done anything with her– but I also know that if it were at all possible for her to change that, she would! I know you think I'm pulling ideas out of the air, but..." She took a deep breath, determined to state her position clearly enough for him to give it credence. "You're a wealthy, handsome, brilliant man– other women notice it just as I do. I know you would never ever be unfaithful to me, but that doesn't mean that everyone else knows it as well."

He looked at her for a long moment as though trying to decide whether or not to believe it. Finally, he spoke. "Does this mean that I'm forgiven for the horrible evening?"

Anzu's face broke into a wide smile. "It wasn't horrible– it was splendid."

Seto gazed heatedly, locking his eyes with hers. But instead of doing anything with that heat– kissing her, embracing her, even cuddling– as Anzu had suspected he would, he simply but purposefully took her hand in his.

Warmth flooded her cheeks. Such a simple gesture, but it felt more intimate than anything she had ever experienced. The nervous butterflies that came with new love were gone, and instead she felt the comfort and infallibility of well-worn, _old_ love. It wasn't as exciting as the butterflies perhaps, but it gave her a new kind of thrill, one she hadn't felt before. He was _hers;_ he had always been hers, even before they ever met. It rushed up her spine like a deep wave of water, filling her body up to the brim with comfort, with love, with electricity, with _desire_.

"Seto," she said suddenly– quietly.

"What?" he asked, running his thumb over her knuckles slowly.

Anzu lay her head on his shoulder and put her lips against the skin of his neck, right above his shirt collar. The words were swallowed by the kiss she gave, but even if he wasn't consciously aware they had been spoken their meaning pervaded hisentire being.

"I love you."

* * *

End A/N: There you go: chapter thirteen! I hope I did a good job articulating the emotions involved here-- I know what I meant to say,but I can only hope I managed to convey what I intended to. Thanks for reading! Until chapter fourteen, then. Don't forget to review! 

Ahh, and before I forget-- another minor disclaimer. A lot of the chapter titles are taken from songs, so even though I alter them a little, I technically don't own the phrases either. If anyone cares... here's where they're all from.

1: Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru, 2: a sonnet by Shakespeare... the exact one escapes me, 3: my own invention, 4: Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy- Fall Out Boy, 5: Picture This- Blondie, 6: Dance, Dance- Fall Out Boy, 7: my own invention, 8: my own invention, 9: adapted from MakeDamnSure- Taking Back Sunday, 10: Should I Stay or Should I Go- the Clash, 11: Screaming Infidelities- Dashboard Confessional, 12: Sound of Music, don't know name of song, the one the nuns sing about Maria, 13: adapted from Stop Me if You Think You've Heard This One Before- the Smiths


	14. A Rush and a Push

**_In Case of Emergency_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: This _yugioh _is not available in any store, and all purchases are nonrefundable._

**A/N:** BAM! THIS STORY RETURNS FROM THE DEAD! I don't care how much the end of this chapter sucks, I have found my muse again, and I can WORK. Thank all the powers of writing, I can finally work on this again. Oh, joyous day. Heh. I give you leave to hate me - I left this alone for far too long, and I'm willing to admit that I was a naughty author, and I shouldn't have done that. However! I am back. Oh, I am truly back. This excites me. Sorry you've already read the first part. I shall have chapter fifteen up in about a week! Oh... Yah!

(Thank you for all the reviews for the first part of this chapter that I had posted previously. They all mean a lot! If I have time - and remember - I'll try to post nice responses to them. Heh.)

I hope you all enjoy this!

**14:** _A Rush and a Push_

* * *

"We... need to talk." 

Honda groaned and fell back into a chair. "Why does this conversation already give me the sneaking feeling that I'm going to be made unhappy?"

Arisa smiled. "Just because we need to talk doesn't mean that it's going to be about something unpleasant. Actually, it's about the wedding."

"Oh? Enlighten me then, my little darling."

Arisa rolled her eyes. "Don't talk– just listen. As I've told you before, my parents died when I was young. So you were spared meeting them."

"And for that I am grateful to no end."

"Right. But, as I've also told you, I wasn't alone during childhood– my grandmother raised me. And... I don't want her approval, but I still want you to meet her. I want her to meet you."

Honda looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why the big show, then? You know I don't mind. And since she possesses the genes from whence your lovely person came, I firmly believe that I shall love her to absolute pieces."

Arisa chuckled appreciatively. "And I'm quite sure she'll love you as well. I've told her how kind, handsome, mature and intelligent you are."

"Kept her expectations awfully low, haven't you?"

"I'm sure you'll live up to every one. She's already set it into her mind that she'll like you, and if there's one word to describe her, it's definitely 'stubborn'. No one can talk her out of an idea once she's gotten it into her head."

Honda smiled. "Wonderful! Send for her immediately! Or are we planning a trip to go to her?"

"Well... She lives in France."

"That puts a damper on things then, doesn't it?"

Arisa smiled apologetically. "I invited her a few weeks before the wedding– she'll stay with us. If you don't mind."

Honda sighed. "I do wish I had been consulted, but I supposed there's no telling you 'no'. Sounds like a family trait." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled him to her in an embrace. As his arms wound around her, he laughed softly. "I can't wait to marry you– I love you so damn much it's positively ridiculous."

"I know; I love you, too."

For a long moment, both were silent.

Then Arisa spoke. "There's one more thing you should know about my grandmother."

Honda sighed contentedly. "What is it, dearest?"

"She only speaks French."

* * *

Mokuba straightened his jacket and made one more attempt at taming his wild hair. It was long enough now to pull into a ponytail, but he liked the look of it much better loose. He was freshly-shaven, recently showered and dressed to the nines in designer jeans and a tight T-shirt under a snazzy blue sports jacket. 

"You," he said to his reflection, flashing a cocky smile, "are a beautiful, beautiful man. She's gonna love it."

A prediction made in light of his recent increase in evenings out. He was young, he was beautiful– why shouldn't he enjoy himself? And while enjoying himself, why shouldn't he have a lovely young lady by his side? Mokuba enjoyed the company of others; he liked having friends, he liked going to parties, he liked having lots of girlfriends and going on fun– and plentiful– dates. And since he was who he was– the famous younger Kaiba brother– he could convince just about any girl to give him a chance.

He had met Eri at one of Seto's business functions; he had run into Kaoru at the mall; he had seen Mizuki while out clubbing with his friends. They were all fun, lively girls– just his type. And he had had a wonderful time with each of them.

That evening, however, he was preparing for another date with Riku. She was very pretty, and fun to be with, and there was even - though this was the last thing on his mind - the lingering chance of a lasting relationship there. Mokuba gave his reflection one last grin, then strolled off to go pick up his girl. She was all smiles when he arrived, her hair swept up gracefully away from her face, her legs shown off in a strategically planned skirt of questionable length.

"Hi Mokuba!" she chirped happily, surprising him with an impromptu hug. "I'm so excited about tonight. I bet we'll have the best time."

He grinned at her, trying to look confident but not too cocky. "Of course we will! You ready to go?"

She latched onto his arm and nodded happily. "Yes. Let's go."

He steered her into the car– which, of course, he had borrowed from his brother– and then, in a display of what he hoped was talent, pulled out of his parking spot and went off on their way. He was going to take her somewhere very casual - maybe an arcade to play some games or a fun diner for a quick bite; or if all else failed, they could always go out dancing. If _all_ else failed, that is.

"So," he asked after a moment or two of driving, "have any particular plans for this evening?"

Riku shrugged. "Not really. Thought I'd leave things up to you! You're always so much fun to hang out with, Mokuba." She smiled seductively. "I'm sure that whatever you decide to do... will be _very_ enjoyable."

He couldn't help but grin in return.

'_That's right,'_ he thought arrogantly to himself. _'I'm still as smooth as I ever was. I don't need Rebecca. Riku, and every other woman I've ever met, has been more than happy with me. One rejection... It's not important. I've forgotten all about her already.'_

* * *

Anzu sighed, having realized that the conversation was going nowhere. "Okay. Goodbye." Talking to Seto had become a thankless - and futile - task. 

She slammed the phone down and plopped herself angrily into a chair. Her head slumped down onto folded arms and she let out a long breath. "I don't understand," she said to herself softly, feeling completely deflated. "I thought things between us were fine! I thought everything was going okay."

She needed to talk to somebody. But who? Since Seto was the man she was having problems with, she certainly couldn't talk to him. Mokuba? Mai, perhaps? Yugi? Shizuka?

Anzu just didn't know what to do.

It wasn't as though their relationship was in trouble, and it certainly wasn't as though they were _unhappy_ together. She, honestly, was as much - if not more - as in love with him as ever. She had a good guess as the cause of the sudden unease between them. Seto had been working so hard lately; he was pushing himself past what even he knew to be his breaking point. He had little time to spend with her - working on some sort of deal with another company or a similar business venture - and they little time they did spend together hadn't been at all relaxing.

She prayed that her birthday didn't have anything to do with it.

She hadn't meant to accuse him; after all, she did appreciate all the effort he put into making the evening so nice. And in the moment after their minor spat, she had thought that everything would be perfectly repaired. It irked her, but she didn't want to be quick to jump to conclusions.

"I don't know," she muttered to herself rather petulantly, "I just want a little of him to myself. With all the time he spends at the office, that slutty secretary of his gets to spend more time with him then I do." She sighed heavily. "I guess it is a little selfish when he's so stressed out. He's working hard; I just have to remember that he's not distancing himself intentionally."

Suddenly she gasped, struck with a brilliant idea. "Oh! I know!" She beamed happily. "I'll make him a special lunch - and take it to the office, so he won't even have to leave or order something for lunch." Suddenly in a much better mood, she stood up and stretched. "Ahh! I feel better now. Time for a nice, warm bubble bath, and then I'm off to bed."

* * *

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. Another unsuccessful conversation with Anzu. He only meant to explain why he had been so busy, but he always came off sounding rude. It didn't make him feel any better. 

And he was stressed beyond what he could ever remember being before. He was at the office late - _again_ - but he hadn't come close to finished what needed to get done. He could hardly see the computer screen in front of him, and the headache that had been plaguing him all day was on the verge of causing cranial implosion. Something was wrong - he could admit that to himself. But he _had_ to keep working. No matter how bad he felt, business came first.

Sakura, along with the rest of his acquaintances, hadn't noticed her boss's "out-of-sorts" behavior. He was so busy that she, like everyone else, put his grumpiness and over-workaholic attitude down to mere stress.

The day had stretched on forever. She felt nearly as exhausted as Seto looked. It was past office hours already, but she had agreed to stay and help him with the remaining reports that needed doing. Even though it was an unstated part of her job, she was starting to regret her decision. The coffee mug beside her held the lukewarm remnants of what had once been strong, rich coffee. She surveyed it with distaste before deciding to quickly gulp it down. As expected, it left much to be desired.

"Kudo!" Seto barked from his office suddenly. "Come I here."

She sighed. "Coming, sir." She stood and straightened the papers on her desk and stood, her back offering a feeble protest as it unbent.

Sakura stood in front of his desk, looking at Seto expectantly. "Yes? Did you need something?"

He sighed and shook his head. "One document left for you to file." He handed it to her. "It's late. Go home. I don't have much left to do, and I can handle it by myself."

'_Oh, God,'_ she thought to herself, _'what a relief.'_

"Are you sure, sir? I can certainly help you out if you need me to."

Seto shook his head again with more determination. "No, you need to go home. I'm not going to ask you to give up all your free time to finish this. Be back tomorrow morning - on time - but go on home now."

She smiled. "Of course, sir. Have a nice night."

Seto nodded and immediately switched his focus back to the screen in front of him. Sakura stood in the doorway for a moment, hesitating. "You really don't look your best, sir. I know it's not my place, but I have to urge you to get some rest."

Instead of snapping at her like she expected him to, Seto only grunted. "Thank you for the concern, Kudo, but I'm fine. I'll be fine."

She shrugged. "All right. Good night, sir."

"Good night."

So she gathered up her things, and strode tiredly down to the elevator. It was late, she noted absently, glancing at her watch as she rode down to the lobby. The doors opened, and she walked briskly out, her heels clicking on the hard floor. She waved a quick goodbye to the guards there for the late shift, and held in a snicker as she saw the receptionist asleep on her keyboard, snoring lightly.

It was a quick commute to her small apartment - usually twenty or thirty minutes at most. She walked at a fast pace, ignoring everyone around her, intent on just getting home and then to bed. The ride on the subway was short and numbingly hypnotic. Fatigue was setting in and all she wanted to do was collapse on her soft, welcoming mattress.

In fact, as she took her key out to unlock her door, that was all she could think about.

She had a small but comfortable home, well-furnished with one bedroom, a small kitchen and a room that served as a sitting room, study, etc. Sakura hung up her coat and slipped off her expensive shoes. She changed into a pair of silky pajamas, poured herself a glass of something elegantly toxic, and climbed into bed with a dog-eared romance novel.

Contentment flooded her body, and she felt her whole being unwind.

"Ahh," she murmured, "this is nice. I can't believe the bastard kept me working so long - and he's still there, finishing up who knows what." She sighed. "I suppose dedication counts for something." And with pleasant thoughts of her handsome boss flitting through her head, she quickly fell asleep.

It wasn't as though she loved Seto. In fact, his being who he was didn't really matter at all apart from prestige it afforded any of his lovers. Sakura wanted rich. She'd settle for decent-looking, and the fact that Seto was handsome only made him that much more agreeable. She had worked hard for what little she had - and she was going to make sure that she could continue her life in a comfortable, agreeable manner - full of leisure and no work. Her early life hadn't given any good impressions of "love" or relationships; her parents had been together for what seemed like mutual benefit as much as anything else. They were cold, and had raised her to be the same. Her views on life were clinical, and she held no fanciful, fairy-tale notions.

It didn't matter that Seto had a girlfriend. In fact, that added an element of "chase" that presented her with a good challenge. Sakura was the kind of woman who knew what she wanted and went after it.

And she always got it; she made sure of that.

* * *

-End A/N: I think I'm made my peace with this story. I actually sort of like it, believe it or not. Heh. And I have so much more to go. Heh. I have all the way up to chapter 24 planned out, but then I have to do the third arc - 25-36. That'll include Honda and Arisa's wedding, and it should wrap everything else up. Heh. Thank you SO MUCH for reading. I appreciate it! And I promise that I won't keep you waiting as long for the next installment. Heh - I'm actually hoping to get up to chapter 24 done by the end of May. 


	15. Hearing the Saddest Songs

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: Coming soon to a theatre near you! This _yugioh _may not be suitable for all audiences; parental discretion advised._

**A/N:** When I said this fic was coming back from the dead, I really meant it. Heh. Life's just wonderful, ain't it? I'm in an absurdly good mood, so I shall put my aptness to write down to that. Heh. Thanks for sticking with this even though chapter fourteen was... well, forever in coming. I appreciate the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Language is a little bit worse, but not enough to change the rating or anything. Once again, thanks for reading and enjoy!

**

* * *

15:** _Hearing the Saddest Songs_

* * *

Light shone in through a small, blue-curtained window. Mai blinked open her eyes and smiled. Already, the morning was looking lovely. She yawned and sat up slowly. Jounouchi was still asleep, snoring loudly on the other side of the bed. She snuck out from under the blanket and tip-toed into the kitchen, careful not to wake her "sleeping beauty".

After a few minutes, she was sitting at the small table - a book under the wobbly leg - waiting for the coffee to finish. The air was chilly, almost but not quite biting, bringing up bumps on the smooth expanse of her long legs. She yawned again, mentally warming herself with the thought of a hot, hot mug of Jounouchi's cheap coffee. Everything seemed so right suddenly, with the sun and the cold and the still-fresh feeling of morning pervading her senses. And she was with the one man she truly wanted to be with, nothing getting in the way, no false excuses cropping up suddenly - and it was wonderful like she had only ever dreamed of.

The coffee was ready, so she got two mugs down - one chipped and one emblazoned with an obscenity - and started to pour.

It surprised her when, a moment later, a shuffling presence came in, bleary-eyed and warm and bubbling over with the remnants of pleasant sleep. Said presence shuffled over and, wrapping its arms around her waist, murmured a gruff "good morning".

And Mai didn't mind that the presence was shuffly or that its breath was atrocious or that it was sporting boxers with more than two holes - because it was love, love, love, love, love.

And it was _wonderful_.

* * *

Again - Seto's head was pounding, hurting with a mad, blinding pain that kept coherent thought at bay and made his eyeballs feel square in their sockets. But that only frustrated him, and his frustration only fueled his rather monstrously large sense of determination. He would finish his work, even if he had to tear out his eyeballs, stopped breathing, had to chew off his own foot to get his mind off the tedium and pain, experienced _actual_ cranial implosion, or otherwise lost any and/or all vital functions.

He was beginning to believe that perhaps he had become slightly more ill than he had previously hypothesized.

In addition to the stress of work and the nagging voice in the back of his head that kept threatening him with unconsciousness, he had to endure unusually strange behavior from his secretary. Kudo was normally efficient and unintrusive, but she had been coming in more and more often, wearing shorter and shorter skirts, and saying things that even Seto was having trouble passing off as non-flirtatious. Though never one to admit that he had assumed wrongly, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Anzu hadn't had some tiny semblance of a point.

And that day just had to be the one that all his worst fears about her were confirmed.

"Excuse me, sir," Sakura said from her desk in the reception area beyond his door, "but I have that file for you. Would you like me to bring it in?"

"Hell, Kudo, of course I want it brought in. In fact, _please_ bring it in - bring it in now, before I am forced to relieve you of your current position."

"Fair enough, sir," she quipped, suddenly standing in the doorframe. She sauntered over to his desk, hips swaying. There was something about the smirk she wore across her scarlet-red lips that should have set off warning bells. But Seto did not have normal warning bells.

She laid the report on his desk. Then, quite unexpectedly, she sat down next to it.

"Report on desk is fine, Kudo," Seto told her dryly, not looking up from the computer, "your ass, however, is not."

"My apologies," she told him, voice dripping with warmth and syrupy feminine wiles.

An eyebrow raised.

"Really? You don't sound sorry at all. Get back to work."

'_Damn,'_ she thought, _'he even sounds distracted. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.'_

"If you don't mind my saying so, you look exhausted. You really could use a break, sir."

"Hmph. As it turns out, I very much mind you saying so." He glanced up at her, eyes authoritative and hard. "And I don't repeat myself."

"Get back to work, yes I know. I'm actually quite eager." She slid off the desk - in a way that would have been _so_ appreciated had it been any other man - and shook her hair loose from the elegant clip she had it held in. "But please... You're wound so very, very tight. It's hardly giving off any good vibes. Not a pleasant environment to work in at all. I'd be _more_ than happy to help you relax."

"No."

She walked around the desk slowly, heading behind him. "Please, sir, I only want to help." Without waiting for another dismissal, she put her hands on his shoulders and began gently kneading tired muscles. "You're so tense - if you feel better, then I assure you more work will get done."

Initially, he wanted to push her off and - in lieu of polite dismissal - scream very nasty things at her. However, after a nanosecond of far-too-wonderful pressure, he was less inclined to give in to that impulse. Oh hell, he realized with some amount of trepidation, he was going to just surrender - it felt so good when he felt so bad that he wanted to absolutely _cry_. Except he didn't, and on the surface of his mind, he wished it was Anzu rubbing his shoulders instead of Sakura.

"There," she said, nearly purring, "doesn't that feel so much better? You just keep working - I'm only here to help you relax."

He let out a very clipped groan.

"Or," she said, her voice far too warm for a strictly professional conversation, "you could just... take a little break, and let me ease out all that tension."

"No, this is exceedingly inappropriate. If I wasn't so... _so_ fucking exhausted already, you would no longer have a job."

"That's right," Sakura cooed, "just enjoy it." Her hands slipped further down, nails raking over his chest. If she could just keep him occupied for a little longer, he'd be receptive to her moving a little further.

"No..." His head felt fuzzy, and though his eyes were closed he could feel his suddenly blurry vision. Why was the room on fire? It was so hot; his skin itched with the heat. "Anzu... You don't understand, Kudo, I don't want this." He shrugged absently, but she ignored the hint to stop.

"Yes you do, Seto," she said familiarly - though he didn't even notice. "You haven't seen it, but there's something between us. Oh, there could be so much between us."

"Anzu..." He frowned, coming back to his senses, and shrugged more insistently. "Anzu would _not_ approve of this. I - "

"You're damn right she wouldn't!" a shrill voice said suddenly. "In fact, I think she'd more than disapprove!"

Seto's eyes snapped open and he looked over to see Anzu standing just outside his office, clutching the stem of a flower in one hand and what was obviously a homemade lunch in the other. She dropped both and ran off as fast as she could, obviously headed out of the building and as far away from Seto as it was possible to get.

"Shit," he cursed, suddenly gathering all his energy and standing. "Anzu! Anzu, wait!" But she didn't answer, either too far away to hear or too angry to care. Seto slammed his fist down on his desk. "Damn it, this is the last thing I needed."

He turned to Sakura, his eyes blazing. "Kudo," he barked, "I want you to finish all your work as quickly as is humanly possible. In fact, I want tomorrow's work done by the end of today as well." He glared, eyes narrowing. "If you accomplish that, you might still have a job."

Without waiting for a response, he hunched over the paperwork on his desk, sorting through it and making piles of what needed to be done immediately and what could wait. Sensing that she wasn't wanted - in fact, so very unwanted that it couldn't be more painfully obvious - Sakura retreated back to her desk. Reluctantly, and feeling the distinct bite of failure all the while, she got back to her work.

Close to an hour later, after phone calls and documents and staring at a computer that took away his sanity as surely as it impaired his vision, Seto was rushing out of the office, giving Sakura a brief verbal message to pass on the number of his cell phone to anyone important who happened to call.

* * *

Anzu sniffled, curled up on her couch, unable to stem the heavy flow of tears.

"How... How could he!" she seethed. "After he promised me nothing was going on!" She let out a half-hearted shriek and, burying her face in her arms, began crying harder.

She had wandered around in shock for about fifteen minutes, before finally deciding to head back to her apartment. What she needed most, she had realized, was a good cry.

And suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted that.

"Anzu!" a stern voice called. "I know you're in there! Let me in. Damn it, I need to talk to you."

"Seto!" she hissed, ire rising. "I don't want to talk to you - there's nothing to say. Go the hell away!"

"Anzu, if you don't let me in, then I'm going to unlock this door myself." She knew he would do it, too - he did, after all, have a spare key. "Obviously I have some explaining to do, and I am going to clear this whole misunderstanding up. Now let me in, or I assure you I will continue to yell at you, everything I need to say, where your neighbors will have no trouble hearing me!"

He waited for a moment, ear near the door, and sure enough he could soon make out footsteps coming towards him. He stepped back as he heard her undo the lock. The door was flung open, and an irate Anzu stood before him. She glared, her eyes puffy and red. Then she slapped him. And promptly slammed the door.

"Fuck," he whispered, leaning a hot, heavy forehead against the door. The situation was just getting uglier. "Anzu," he yelled, his voice nearly hoarse, "you are going to have to talk to me eventually; it's ridiculous to think that you can stay in there forever. It... I know you don't want to hear this, but it wasn't what it looked like!" He could hardly stand up - his whole body was screaming at him to go lay down and rest. "I'm going to go and give you time to calm down; but you can't just ignore me, Anzu. We are going to talk about this eventually."

Huddled back on the couch inside her apartment, Anzu angrily wiped her eyes. "Oh, we'll talk about it, all right. I'll remind you of what a back-stabbing, low-life, two-timing asshole you are." She threw a pillow across the room, feeling no satisfaction as it hit the wall with a dull thud. "Damn it!" she screamed. "Why? Why! I love you, Seto," she sobbed, falling onto her back. "I love you; how could you let that scheming secretary even touch you?" She let out a choked, bubble sort of sob - it exploded into sound in the air with a full, wet "pop".

She could hardly remember ever feeling worse. She was hurt - and though a part of her heart demanded that she allow him a chance to explain what she had seen, her mind was raging and furious and it wanted nothing more than to never, ever, ever have to see the cheating bastard again.

...

* * *

-End A/N: Wow, wasn't that a surprise? Dramatic, eh? Heh. Got to forward the plot somehow - and come on! since Sakura was introduced we were all expecting it. (And no, she's not done yet. There's a small part for her still left to play.) Heh. I really hope that this lived up to everyone's expectations. Actually, I just hope somebody liked it! Heh. I tried to work hard on it - at the very least, I put forth some effort, so I suppose that counts a little bit. Yeah. Heh. Well! To try and keep myself from being so late in updating, I have a tiny compromise. Ten reviews, and I swear on my honor as a writer that chapter sixteen will be up as soon as it is humanly possible for me to get it up. Heh. Anyway, I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm almost done with review replies - they should be up in fic-journal pretty soon. Til the next chapter! 


	16. Such Elaborate Lives

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: Side effects may include headache, nausea, and _yugioh.

**A/N:** Here's chapter sixteen! I've been pretty busy with preparing for and then enduring test week, so I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I was inspired to finish this because of an absolutely terrible review I received - it was nothing but cruelty. I was upset initially, but I looked over my story to see what could have caused someone to say something like that. My conclusion? No, this isn't the best work out there, and I still have a lot about writing to learn, but I couldn't see anything that would warrant that kind of abuse. I even checked out the person's profile - and all they do is flame. And I discovered why that happened to me. My pen-name. Yes, it's sort of a "fangirl" type of name, but one of best friend's came up with it for me and thought it was cute - and since she's my friend and I needed a name, I kept it! If anyone else finds it that offensive let me know.

I haven't deleted the flame yet, so everyone who wants to can see what an idiot this person is. And next year when I'm attending college for free because of my writing skills, I'm going to look back at this and hopefully laugh.

Replies to everyone else's reviews will be up at my livejournal if you care to read.

* * *

**16:**_ Such Elaborate Lives_

* * *

"Yugi," Rebecca whined, "I'm bored."

He smiled apologetically as he put his breakfast dishes in the sink. "I wish I could help, but... I have to watch the store today."

Rebecca groaned and slumped down in her seat. "But I'm _bored_."

Yugi laughed. "You can help me, if you'd like. I know it's not exactly the most fun ever, and probably not even your idea of a good time, but..." He smiled again. "With the both of us working, we'd probably have a good time."

Rebecca thought about it. Be lazy and very, very bored... Or stay in close quarters with Yugi nearly all day, talking and laughing with him, helping him, showing him what an efficient, hard-working mature person she could be...

It wasn't even really a choice.

"Sure! I'd be glad to help you, Yugi. And I bet you're right - we would have a good time." She smiled at him brightly, positively beaming at the thought of a whole day spent in his company. "Let's get started!"

So they did. And just as had been predicted, they had an excellent time. Rebecca was so outgoing that she interacted easily with all the customers, and Yugi was so kind and friendly that they stayed to chat - and Rebecca could push other products on them. They really made quite a team. And that fact did not escape Rebecca's notice.

When finally closing time came, they were both tired, but still laughing over the last shared story. "Ahh, what a day!" Yugi said, his arms over his head in a satisfying stretch. "You're just a regular sales-girl, aren't you? We did great."

Rebecca smiled proudly. "Thanks. And it certainly did keep me from being bored. If you ever need help again, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand."

Yugi smiled fondly, his expression soft and warm. Rebecca's heart sped up, flutterings in her stomach overtaking all other sensation. "You really were a big help." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I have to thank you - sometimes it's crazy when it's just me, and I really appreciate you being there for me."

How could he be so calm with that hand on her shoulder, she wondered. Because she could hardly breathe. "Oh... Yugi, like I said... It was no big deal. I enjoyed it." She looked up at him, eyes wet and full of longing. Something was going to happen, she could just feel it. But she couldn't push him. He looked so happy, so handsome. Did he take a step closer? Was it her imagination or was his mouth just asking to meet hers?

It was going to happen, and suddenly they both knew it was going to happen, and...

Then the phone rang.

For half a second Yugi looked surprised, as though he had forgotten that phones even could ring. He shook his head, then smiled at Rebecca in apology. "I've got to go get that. Maybe we could watch a movie or something together when I'm done, though. Hang on."

So he went off and picked up the cordless phone from its neat little nest on the kitchen wall. And Rebecca felt slightly miffed that they were interrupted, but she was already planning a way to bring the moment back. Until she heard who was on the other line, of course.

"Anzu... What's the matter?"

Rebecca groaned. "Great. Just _great_." She flopped down on the couch, and turned on the television. She had a feeling that she'd be there for awhile.

* * *

While Seto was the kind of stubborn man that would wait outside her apartment all day, he was also the kind of man with obligations, so just as Anzu had anticipated he had eventually gone back to his office.

"And good riddance," she muttered. "I don't want to talk to him." While aware that she was being slightly immature about it all, Anzu was also aware that she would probably say something that she would later regret if she had a conversation with him. So, in the interests of all parties involved, she was ignoring him. The strategy worked well.

But though she couldn't - or, more honestly, wouldn't - talk to Seto, she needed to talk to _someone_. Yugi leapt to mind. Yugi, who had always been there, had always helped, who could always be relied on. The same Yugi that had caused a rift in her relationship the first time, and who - though quite over it - had at one time had strong feelings for her.

Anzu groaned. What should she do?

Feeling desperate, she picked up her phone. Her hand nearly trembled as she dialed the number, but she was determined. She walked briskly into her bedroom as it began to ring - as though she were hiding, though she knew that she had no reason to hide. It was just Yugi, after all.

"Hello?"

She gulped. "Oh! H-hello, Yugi. I just, just..." She trailed. "I wanted to talk."

"Anzu... What's the matter?"

Holding back a sob, she tried to calm herself down enough to lie. "I... I haven't had the best day. You know how... how that can be."

"Of course, Anzu. What happened?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing, really. I - "

"Anzu, something's wrong. And since you called me at all, it's obvious you need to talk about it. What happened?"

That clenched it - she was going to tell him. "Oh, Yugi! It's terrible. He swore nothing was going on between them - he promised me! And of course I could have misinterpreted everything, but it was such a compromising situation! She was giving him a massage, so what was I supposed to think? He's such a liar - oh, I hate him! How could he do this to me? I told him from the moment I met her I could tell she was going to go after him, but would he listen? No! The man chooses to be blind to the obvious. It hurts so much, Yugi; how could he do that to me? I love him..."

Yugi was silent for a moment, digesting the long string of information Anzu has just bombarded him with. "Let me try and understand... You caught a woman you've been suspicious of giving Kaiba a massage?"

"Yes!" Anzu hiccoughed a sort of strangled sob. "His secretary."

"And you're angry."

"Of course I'm angry! It was obvious he was enjoying it. Ooh, that slimy bastard! How dare he!"

Yugi sighed, feeling badly for Anzu and wondering how in the world he could console her. "Are you sure? Maybe she was just... helping him relieve some stress."

"Of course she was," Anzu snorted. "And if I hadn't caught them, she'd be doing a little more than that I bet. She's been trying to get Seto ever since he hired her. I told him over and over again, but he insisted that I was just imagining things and being ridiculous. But I knew I was right." Her voice softened. "I knew I was right."

"Anzu..." Yugi tried to think of a way to put what he wanted to say delicately. "If he really didn't see it, then don't you think it's unlikely that he'd respond to her advances?"

"He better not have responded! He shouldn't have let her make them in the first place."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I'm too upset."

"Well I don't want to think he cheated on you. You certainly don't deserve that." Yugi tried to put a smile in his voice. "Maybe things will turn out to be just... just a big misunderstanding."

Anzu sighed. "Yugi, you're not very good at this." He laughed, and she felt a small grin coming on. "But I can see your point. I guess I'll talk to him. I don't know..." She sniffed. "I just never imagine he'd ever do something like this to me. It hurts so much. I can hardly breathe."

"Oh, Anzu..." Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I... I know, Yugi. I'll be okay. I guess I should probably let you go - I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I just needed to talk to someone, but..." She sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'll be okay. I'll be more than okay. That helped - it really did, I'm glad I got to talk to you. So... Well, I'll just go."

"Anzu, I - "

"No, really, Yugi - I promise I'm fine! I'll talk to you later. Goodbye!" And with that, not letting him get another word in, she hung up.

Yugi shook his head. Anzu would probably sit and mope for another twenty minutes at least - and though he knew her moping was justified, he couldn't help but want to get her out of her bad mood.

He sighed. What could he do? Anzu obviously wasn't going to talk any more about the issue voluntarily, and it just wasn't in his nature to pry things out. Maybe another woman... He nodded decidedly and began dialing the number to Jounouchi's apartment. Mai. She was almost as good at handling relationship issues as Yugi was terrible at the same thing.

After a few rings, Jounouchi picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi! It's Yugi. Look - I was wondering if maybe I could talk to Mai. I have a favor to ask her."

"Mai?" The request seemed to confuse him. "Uh, sure, Yugi - whatever. Hold on a second."

A moment later, Mai was on the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh! Mai - hello. It's Yugi."

"Yeah, you said you had a... favor to ask? What is it, hun?"

"Well... it's Anzu. I think she and Kaiba had a... sort of fight. She just called me, and it was obvious she had been crying. I couldn't really get anything out of her, and I was afraid it would be rude to pry, so I - "

"You wanted to know if I could talk to her?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Yugi. I don't have a lot of time - Shizuka's coming over - but I think I could fit Anzu in. Is she at home?"

"Yes, and I don't imagine she'll leave anytime soon."

"All right, then - I'll stop by and give her a nice long session of girl talk. Poor thing - she must be taking this pretty hard. I'll go on over there. I'll tell you how it went, okay Yugi?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mai! Goodbye."

"No problem at all. Goodbye."

Rebecca glanced over as Yugi sat back down beside her. To her credit, she tried not to look too curious. "So. What did Anzu want?"

Yugi sighed. "It's... She just wanted to talk, I think. I don't know everything that happened, but she and Seto had a... a sort of fight. Something about his secretary."

"Oh." Rebecca sighed, not sure whether to be pleased or disappointed. Anzu obviously was still quite devoted to Seto since she was so upset, but she felt close enough to Yugi to call him when she was distraught. Of course there was nothing going on between the two - whatever they shared, whatever sort of relationship had been there, had ended long ago. And it was so kind of Yugi to help out a friend in need. She glanced over at him, cheeks pink.

"I was called Mai, another duelist and one of Anzu's friends, and I'm hoping she can get more details out of her - maybe help with consolation more than I ever could." Yugi smiled, almost sadly. "Poor Anzu."

"At least she had a relationship at all," Rebecca mumbled. "I wouldn't mind having a screwed up relationship - I'd just like to have one at all."

Yugi had settled into the couch and was paying nearly as much attention to the television set as he was to her, so he missed the implications of what she had said. "Don't worry," he assure her absently, "I'm sure you'll find a nice guy someday soon."

Rebecca looked away from him and sighed. "It's not really finding a guy that's the problem - it's getting him interested in me."

Yugi swallowed rather nervously, wanting to avoid the conversation he knew they were headed towards. "W-well, there's always - "

"And if you even mention that Mokuba Kaiba," Rebecca said with a laugh, "then I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

Yugi grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh? Is that a challenge? I can take you, Yugi; you're going down."

But before she had a chance to do anything, Yugi pounced and began tickling her mercilessly. "No!" Rebecca squealed, trying to get away. "Ha! Yugi... No!" He grinned and continued the assault, her laughter leaving no breath for talking. His fingers danced across her middle, and she laughed and squirmed madly, trying to get away.

"I'm going down, huh?" Yugi grinned. "Looks like you can't take me after all."

"All right," she said through giggles. "All right! I surrender; you win."

Yugi stopped tickling her. "Good. I was afraid you'd never give in."

Rebecca smiled up at him, breathing heavily, her face flushed and bright. She might not enjoy being tickled, but when it was Yugi, all her former displeasure seemed to melt away. He looked so happy - so bright and sparkling, with a wide grin stretched across his face. And suddenly it dawned on her just how close they were, how small the little sofa was, how quickly the situation could turn to something besides just innocent fun. Her smile faded, and she looked up at him with warm anticipation in her eyes.

"Yugi," she said softly, "I think..."

"What?" He moved closer, but it was obvious he didn't have any sort of other intent. She knew he had no motivation apart from the moment. But he looked at her so warmly - so kindly.

"I-I think..." Oh, she wanted to kiss him. "I think I should go! To bed I mean. I'm tired. Long day, you know. Um... I'll see you later tonight. Or tomorrow." She scrambled off the couch, her face bright red. "Good night."

* * *

"I hate him!" Anzu sobbed, having just related the whole story to Mai. "He's such a... such a..."

"I know, hun," Mai said sympathetically. "He's a real jerk."

Anzu sniffed. "What should I do? I mean... This is a big deal to me! I don't want him to think he can get away with stuff like this, but I don't want to break up with him over nothing."

"Are you really thinking of breaking up with him, then?"

Anzu looked down, eyes low. "Well no, not really - though a small, angry part of me thinks I should."

Mai sighed. "Come here, Anzu honey." She opened her arms and pulled Anzu into a big comforting hug. As Anzu disentangled herself and slid back to her seat, Mai grinned. "I would have done it sooner, but I couldn't have you getting your tears and snot all over my shirt."

Anzu laughed weakly and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mai..."

"But anyway," the other woman began, "let me tell you something." Anzu looked up, all rapt attention. "As you probably remember, I cheated on someone once - my fiancé - with the idiot I'm with now actually. The situations are different, of course, as I'd known the little blond moron and had loved him for awhile. I can say with certainty, I think, that Kaiba didn't cheat on you. I don't even think it would have gone further if you hadn't walked in. If he didn't care about you, do you really think he would stay with you?"

Anzu shrugged and smiled. "W-well... No."

"Exactly." Mai grinned smugly. "So go talk to him and you two will patch things all up."

"You're right. I'm miserable - and he has an explanation to offer. I feel like I might have... Well, maybe overreacted a little?"

Mai nodded slightly. "Maybe just a little."

"And I'm big enough to apologize for that. I know I should trust him, but it's so hard when is secretary is that beautiful and that determined! But only if he apologizes first. If he can't even find it in his shriveled up heart to apologize to me for that, then I don't think the relationship will work anymore."

Mai stood and smiled at Anzu. "That's right, honey. But personally, I think you two will work things out. This'll all be forgotten in no time."

"Thanks, Mai. You're right." Anzu stood to see her out, smiling brightly. "I'm glad we've gotten to be friends. It's hard to believe that we initially didn't like each other."

"Well, who knows about this kind of thing. Feel better, hun, and call me if you need to. I've got to go meet Shizuka. We're going to give her brother a little..." Mai grinned devilishly. "Surprise."

"Sounds interesting," Anzu said with a laugh. "Goodbye." And with another quick hug, Mai was gone, leaving Anzu feeling much better about the whole situation.

* * *

"Well what is it?" Jounouchi said eagerly. "I love surprises. I can't believe she talked you into helping, Mai. This must be really good. What is it, huh?"

Mai and Shizuka exchanged a half-way nervous glance.

"W-well... Um, it is a very _good_ surprise, big brother, really. I... I know that, well, you'll be very surprised, but um... I'm very happy about it, and I hope you can be, too."

Jounouchi laughed obliviously. "Of course I'll be happy about it! I love you, kid - I'm sure it'll be great."

"Well I'm glad you think that," Mai said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Shizuka... Why don't you invite our guest inside?"

Jounouchi looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Shizuka colored. "Um... A-all right." She walked the few steps over to the door. "Well, here it is, big brother. I'd l-like you to..." She looked down as she pulled open the door. "To meet my boyfriend."

And there in the hallway stood the only man ever to actually make all the dog jokes about Jounouchi become reality.

Otogi grinned. "Hey there, Jounouchi."

There was silence.

Then: "Shizuka... What the hell is this?"

...

* * *

End A/N: Well, thanks for taking the time to read this. Sorry it took longer to post than I anticipated. Sorry my first Author's Note was so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Seventeen should be up... by the end of next week.  



	17. Again, With Feeling

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not use near water. Warn children of the risk of _yugioh_ by electric shock. _

**A/N:** Wow, this is FINALLY finished. I'm insanely happy. Heh. This chapter nearly killed me, but I finally got it done. Sometimes I just HAVE to do something and I get obsessed - and that's what happened with this chapter. It's a little longer than usual, but something important happens. And I just like indulging all the other characters, too. Heh. Yeah. It's been killer neglecting Seto/Anzu for so long. I mean, they're supposed to be the main pairing. And in this chapter, neglected again. I'm terrible. But to make up for it, I've been writing one-shots like mad, so my livejournal will be flooded over the next couple of days. Chapter 18 through 24, though... Basically NOTHING but Seto/Anzu. (Oh gracious, chapter 24. It is SWEET.) So there we go! Review replies for chp. 16 will be up in about two days, if anyone's interested.

Heh. Enjoy!

* * *

**17:** _Again, With Feeling_

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Jounouchi said petulantly. "I thought you said we were gonna have snacks, Mai." 

She shot him an annoyed glare. "We are, you little idiot. Could you maybe, I don't know - wait until our guests get here?"

"Shizuka's sort of here," he said with a pout. "That's good enough for me."

Mai rolled her eyes. She took an apple out of the refrigerator and threw it at him. "Here. Eat."

"But it's - "

Her eyes narrowed. "I said eat."

"Right away, Mai."

A minute or so later, the door burst open. "Hello!" Shizuka said happily, leading Anzu and Otogi inside. "We're back." She smiled and held up the drinks she had gone out to pick up. "And we met Anzu-chan on the way back!"

Jounouchi smiled at his sister. "Aww, that's nice Shizuka. Why don't you put the drinks in the fridge so they'll still be cold?"

"All right, big brother!" And she proceeded to do just that.

Otogi and Anzu both took seats at the table with Jounouchi and Mai. "Hey guys," Anzu said with a little wave. "Are we the only ones here?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah, hun - the others should be arriving soon, though. We invited Yugi and his little friend, and Honda and Arisa. And of course Shizuka, girl of honor herself." Mai smiled. "It is good to see you, Shizuka. Your brother's practically been pining."

Shizuka giggled. "Oh, that's sweet of him. I would have come sooner, but..." She colored as she came to stand beside Otogi. "I was afraid that he might... disapprove."

Jounouchi was oblivious to the conversation; he was too busy growling at Otogi. Mai rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine why."

Anzu chuckled behind her hand, and Shizuka just looked down with a blush.

"Well, I'm here to prove that I'm very worthy of approval." Otogi took Shizuka's hand in his and pulled her down into his lap. Turning to kiss her, he murmured, "Isn't that right, baby?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jounouchi said angrily, standing up so quickly that his chair fell with a clatter onto its back. "None of that! That's my little sister, there, and I'm not having any of that until you two are married!"

"B-big brother..." Shizuka looked down, but she took Otogi's hand in hers. "He... he was just going to kiss me."

"Oh come, Jounouchi," Anzu said. "Like Mai really sleeps on the pull-out couch when she comes over."

Jounouchi sputtered wildly, but Otogi smirked and Mai just sighed. "She's got a point, you know," Mai told him sensibly. "Now shut up and sit down." She picked up his chair and pushed him down into it.

"Damn," he muttered angrily, "I wish Honda was here - he'd be on my side."

"Did someone say Honda?" No one had noticed the door opening, but sure enough, there stood Honda and Arisa in all their glory. With a large, sweeping bow he announced, "We... have arrived."

Otogi blinked. "Has he... always been like that?"

Both Jounouchi and Anzu shook their heads. "Recent development. _Don't_ ask."

He blinked again. "All right, then."

"Hello, hello," Honda said grandly, walking in and setting down a basket he had brought on the counter. "My dearest Arisa and I brought a lovely gift for Shizuka." He grinned. "And beer."

Jounouchi nodded. "Excellent."

Arisa cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Huh?"

Arisa glared. "To this lovely young lady."

"Oh... Oh! Right!" Honda gestured toward Shizuka. "This angelic thing here is Jounouchi's most beloved sister - Shizuka." Arisa smiled. "And this," he continued, throwing an arm around the lady's shoulders, "is my brazenly beautiful, bodacious, buxom and in all ways brilliant fiancée - Arisa."

"It's nice to meet you," Shizuka said softly. "My brother's told me that you've been very good for Honda-kun."

Arisa smiled. "Of course I have. What would he be without me?" She threw a warm smile Honda's way, and he grinned proudly in return. "But who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's just Otogi," Honda said quickly. "Of no consequence, really. Although..." He looked over at Shizuka sitting comfortable in said man's lap with an eyebrow raised. "That's new. Rather... friendly, aren't you?"

Otogi smirked at him, putting an arm around Shizuka smugly. "That's right. She's my girlfriend."

"And that no longer matters to me," Honda said, looking away nonchalantly. "Our non-intense rivalry subsided long ago."

Jounouchi crossed his arms and sunk down lower in his seat. "I think I would have preferred Honda."

Mai leaned over and whispered, "Just like you would have preferred Otogi had she chosen Honda."

"Oh come on," Jounouchi said, "is no one going to back me up?"

Nobody bothered answering him.

They talked for about five minutes more, and then Yugi and Rebecca arrived.

"Hello everyone," Yugi said kindly. He smiled at Shizuka. "It's good to see you again. This is Rebecca – I'm not sure if the two of you have met." Rebecca smiled and the two girls said quick, polite greetings.

"How've you been?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, very good," she said. "And... You remember Otogi?"

"Of course." Yugi shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, Yugi - doing pretty good."

"Well that's nice to hear."

"All right!" Jounouchi said happily. "Everyone's here! Can I eat? Please?"

Mai grinned. "I would've let you once Honda and Arisa got here." She pointed towards the counter, where an assortment of snacks and party foods had been laid out. "Gorge yourself well, kid."

So everyone got plates loaded up with food, cold drinks, and - with the help of a few folding chairs - a seat to set themselves down in. Everyone was glad to see Shizuka again, and she was bombarded with questions about how she had been doing, how she and Otogi got together, and how long she planned on staying.

"Oh, I don't know," she answered evasively. "I… Well, I guess as long as my brother will have me." 

"Which is forever," Jounouchi responded promptly. "And dice-boy over here can find himself a nice hotel room."

"Actually," Otogi said with a smirk, "I have a small apartment here. It seemed like a good investment for Battle City, and I've just… kept it these past few years. I was actually thinking Shizuka and I could stay there." Before Jounouchi could respond, he raised one eyebrow wryly and said, "Since, after all, I have two bedrooms."

"Bah," Jounouchi muttered, folding his arms across and looking away. Mai rolled her eyes and glanced over at Arisa, eyes clearly saying _"Why do we love them? Why?"_

Arisa smiled and glanced over at Honda, who was surreptitiously trying to clean up the cheese dip he had spilled on the counter with his tongue. _"I have no idea."_

"Hey Honda," Anzu said suddenly, "While you're over there, would you mind getting me a drink?"

He smirked. "Feeling parched, are we?"

"Dry as a desert. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." He glanced over at Arisa. "I'm used to it by now. I'm her little errand boy."

Arisa grabbed his collar as he walked by and pulled his face up to hers. "And you love it."

He grinned stupidly. She kissed him.

"Here's your drink, Anzu," he said absently, handing it to her and then turning his full attention back to his fiancée. She kissed him again, quickly, and he put his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Arisa laughed. "What?" Honda muttered. He looked up at her and grinned. "You're right. I do love it."

Arisa laughed. "First you passed out my papers…"

He grinned again. "And now I do everything you command. Oh, you've trained me well."

"Passed out papers?" Otogi asked. "What's that supposed to mean? Did the two of you have a job together once or something?"

Yugi, Anzu and Jounouchi all laughed. Honda and Arisa separated and exchanged sheepish grins. "Well," Honda began, "it's a long story."

"Whatever," Jounouchi teased. "Why don't you let me tell it then?" He looked at Otogi non-threateningly for the first time that whole evening. "When we all first met her, she was our _teacher_."

Otogi's eyebrows shot up. "Teacher?"

Anzu giggled. "Yeah, that's right. She taught us some sort of elective business class. From… Yeah, I think it was the first day in there, she'd had her eye on Honda. It was hilarious." She grinned.

"Ooh," Rebecca said suddenly. "You must have _stories_. Last time we got together I didn't have a chance to ask you, but I've been dying to know what dirt you've got on these guys."

Arisa smirked wickedly and looked around at all her former students. "Well I don't know about dirt," she said. For a moment, a wave of relief swept through the room. She reflected a moment on how kind it would be to keep their secrets. Her smirk grew wickeder. "But I think I might have _something_ I could share."

"That's how you got his attention?" Otogi said between gasps of breath. He was laughing so hard he was nearly out of his chair. "You left your phone number on a test?"

Arisa shrugged. "It was a little forward, I'll admit. But it worked."

"I thought I was going to fail if I didn't give in, you devil woman!" Honda said dramatically. "You pursued me like you were a rabid wolf and I was the poor, innocent bunny." He looked up at her with wet, pleading eyes. "Please don't eat me – I'm much too cute. I know how you like my fluffy tail."

"It really freaked out Honda out at first," Yugi told them. "And then he denied it. He told us all that he was spending so much time with her because he was getting tutoring."

Rebecca snorted. "That was the best you could come up with, Honda?"

Jounouchi grinned. "Didn't even fool me. We all knew something was going on," he said proudly.

Anzu laughed. "Probably because we all knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer! But I have to admit, the class was fun."

"Well of course it was for you," Jounouchi teased. "You got to flirt all period! And then you got to see him sprawled out half-naked in some magazine!" He shuddered. "Mighta done something for you, but I still haven't recovered."

"Oh, I remember that," Arisa said. She grinned at Honda. "Too bad I don't know the name of that photographer – he could do the wedding."

Honda sighed. "You just want an excuse to see me sprawled out somewhere half-naked."

She smiled seductively. "I didn't know I needed an excuse."

"Okay guys," Rebecca said, holding up a hand. "That's more than enough. I know you're engaged and all, but why don't you keep the half-naked – or all naked for that matter – stuff to yourself."

Honda sighed dejectedly. "If we must."

"Oh, and speaking of the wedding," Anzu said suddenly. "You said you had a… favor to ask?"

"Oh, that's right!" Arisa smiled apologetically. "I know it's a lot of work, but I was wondering if maybe you'd help me write the invitations. I'd pay you, of course – it's a big job. It's just that I'd like to do them all by hand, and you have such elegant writing. I'd appreciate it if you'd help me out."

"Of course!" Anzu said happily. "I'd be more than glad to. I never mind doing a favor for a friend, and if I get paid, then that only adds another incentive."

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully. "I was afraid I'd have to do it all by myself."

Anzu smiled. "It's no trouble at all."

The party didn't last much longer than that, and soon everyone was off to their respective homes. Mai convinced Jounouchi to let Shizuka stay with Otogi – he only had one bedroom after all, and it wouldn't do to make their guest sleep on the couch. She was a big girl, and Mai reminded him once again that Shizuka was perfectly trustworthy.

Honda and Arisa were the last to leave, staying to help clean up a little before heading off themselves.

"I'm tired," Arisa said, stifling a yawn as she unlocked the door to their apartment. "I had a wonderful time, but it really wore me out." She hung her coat and purse up by the door. "I have a big day tomorrow, so – "

"A big day? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "My dress fitting! Have I not reminded you of this for the past week and a half? You don't have to do anything or be anywhere; this is just for me."

He looked at her incredulously. "What? I thought you already found a dress."

"I…" She sighed. "Why don't you let me handle everything, honey? All you need to do is be where I tell you when I tell you."

"Babe, you have control issues."

"And you're irresponsible. I'd say we're even." She walked off into their bedroom and emerged about five minutes later wearing a nightgown and holding a book. Honda had turned on the television set and was sitting happily on the couch in front of it. Arisa sighed.

"I thought you were going to bed."

She rolled her eyes. "I am. But I was going to read a little first." She sat down beside him and folded her legs under her body. He put an arm around her and she leaned into his side. "So turn that down some."

He obeyed.

* * *

Mokuba took another drink. He licked the stray drops of water off his lips and looked down at the phone again. He took another drink. 

And then, in a wild fit of courage, he picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! Oh, it's Mokuba. Hi. Hello. You're beautiful." He paused. "Please make Rebecca talk to me."

"What? Mokuba, are you – "

"No, just listen – please." He sighed. "I know that I really pissed her off, but I was only reacting to her beauty and infinite appeal. I can't be blamed. I'm young and hormone-ridden."

"Mokuba…"

He sighed again. "All right, all right. I know, I have to apologize. But you've got to help me Yugi – I know she'll listen to you! Tell her I want to make amends; tell her I'm willing to throw myself at her feet, begging for mercy." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Please?"

Yugi laughed. "Mokuba, I'd be happy to help you, but I think it's best if you apologized to her yourself."

"Oh, no – that's exactly what I want to do! But come on… Do you really think she'd listen to me? She thinks of me as lower than dirt; I am scum to her. However, if you put in a good word for me, or just happened to suggest that she give me a moment to explain my indecent behavior… I could apologize my adorable heart out and proceed to sweep lady-fair off her feet."

"I suppose I – "

"Do it for her if not for me! Think how poor, sweet Rebecca must be suffering, not knowing how wonderful I am! That's cruelty, Yugi – true cruelty. And if not for her, do it for Seto! He's been busy lately, and Anzu's been conspicuously absent – and with a moping little brother around all the time, he'll be forced to pull out all his old dragon fetish magazines and spend hours in his bedroom alone, doing who only knows what kind of kinky things!"

"Mokuba…"

"I really am sorry. Sincerely. I've never been sorrier. It was inappropriate and cruel and a tiny piece of my heart dies each moment I haven't told her what an idiot I was. You don't want me to walk around as a broken-hearted wreck, do you, Yugi? Are you really that unfeeling?"

Yugi sighed and chuckled once to himself. "No, Mokuba, I'm not that unfeeling. I'll try to ask her to give you a chance to explain. You're right about one thing, though – she's still _furious_."

Yugi shook his head and held the phone to his chest to muffle it. "Rebecca!" he called. "Rebecca, could you come here for a second? You've got a phone call."

"Hmm? Who is it, Yugi?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Just so you know, you can be somewhere else if you want to." She looked at him, confused. He smiled apologetically. "It's… Mokuba Kaiba."

Her expression hardened immediately. "Oh? Well you can just tell him that – "

"Wait," Yugi said quickly. "He called to apologize. He says that he feels really terrible about what he said, and he'd like to start over fresh." He looked at her to try and judge her reaction. "If that's all right with you, of course – it's up to you."

"I don't think he deserves it."

"But…" Yugi smiled at her. "You're a good, kind-hearted person and you're going to give him a chance anyway?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Oh, Yugi!" She sighed and held out her hand. "Fine, give me the phone. I'll listen – but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"That's fine. Hold on a second." He put the phone back to his ear. "Mokuba? Hi. Yes, she agreed to talk to you. What? No, no, no – Mokuba. Calm down. No sacrificial anything, please. I'm going to put her on the phone now. Yes, Rebecca. Hold on. Yes. Yes! It's really going to be her. All right? Good."

Yugi shook his head. "Here you are, Rebecca. Don't hurt him too badly. His ego's huge, but it's fragile, too."

She muttered something under her breath and took the phone from him. "This is Rebecca," she said coldly.

"Rebecca! You beautiful, beautiful person, I…" Mokuba cleared this throat. "Hey. What's up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try that with me. I want begging. Or I'm hanging up."

"I can beg. Oh, can I beg. Would you like groveling or Mokuba-bashing or perhaps a nice 'I will be your slave for all eternity' monologue?"

"I change my mind. How about you just say something _real_ – something sincere?"

He sighed. "Look… I'm a guy. And I can also be kind of an idiot. Think about my role model – I think that, considering my background, I'm about as well-balanced as it's possible for me to get. But like I said, I can be an idiot. I never should have said any of what I did. It was insensitive. I'm not going to say I didn't mean it. Well, wait, I didn't. Not really. You're beautiful – babe, you really are. And I obviously didn't express that well at all. I'm attracted to you! Come on, how can you fault me for that? I didn't mean to upset you or hurt you, though. I truly regret doing that."

Rebecca was silent for a moment. "And that's it?"

Mokuba sighed. "You told me you wanted sincere. That's what I've got. I'm sorry. There, I've apologized." He paused. "Now please love me."

"Look…" She sighed. "Okay, so I have to admit you're pretty amusing."

"Yah for Mokuba!"

"Would you _please_ be quiet for a minute?"

"Yes, o mighty blonde one."

She took in a deep, calming breath. "This doesn't mean I totally forgive you."

"B-but – "

"But I am willing to start over. All right?"

"I am completely amenable to that suggestion. Totally. I'm wonderful, I really am. Let me prove it."

"So you'd take me to dinner, then?"

"Or lunch or breakfast, supper, or an afternoon tea. Name your hour of sustenance intake and I shall be there to drive, pay, and otherwise please you in any way I am instructed."

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Dinner sounds divine."

"Good. You'll call me with the details later?"

"Definitely. Rebecca, darling, you won't regret this. Your world will be a better place with me in it. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

She sighed, thinking of Yugi and how even if they had a great time she'd still end up breaking the poor boy's heart. "Yeah. Goodbye."

* * *

Sakura yawned. Another late night and she was as exhausted as ever. 

Her boss was still working.

And he still wasn't hers. She had been so close. If that annoying girl hadn't walked in, she was certain that he would have caved. It was so frustrating getting rid of prior attachments. Frustrating, but not impossible.

She stood up slowly, feeling weary and stiff. She walked over to the office door and knocked. "Mr. Kaiba?"

He grunted. "What is it, Kudo?"

"Would you like another cup of coffee? I'm sure you must be getting tired and could use the caffeine."

"Fine. That's fine. Just bring it in."

"Right away, sir." She fixed two cups and brought them in. "Here you are," she said. "And I – " When she took a good look at him, however, she stopped. "Sir, are you all right?"

He had his head in his hand, eyes closed and shoulders slumped as though unable to bear the weight placed upon them. "I am fine," he said slowly. "I am just tired." He sighed.

Sakura surveyed him worriedly. No, he was not fine – and she wasn't going to try anything when he was in such bad condition. "I think you should stop for tonight," she said. "You look – "

"I look exactly how I feel," he said, cutting her off. "And if I can still work feeling like this, then I think you can keep quiet about it." He looked up to glare at her. "Understood?"

She set the mug of coffee down beside him. "Here's your coffee, Mr. Kaiba." Instead of going back to her desk as he had expected her to, she took a seat in the chair across from his. "And I'm worried, sir – you're obviously in no condition to work."

"No condition? Kudo, I am fine." He sighed. "I am exhausted, I believe I'm ill, and my personal life may be falling apart, but I am _fine_."

She looked at him earnestly, silently asking for further explanation.

"I can't even think!" he said angrily, throwing a stack of papers off his desk. "I'm too tired to sleep. I'm too tired to think. Nothing tastes good so I don't want to eat, and when I do eat I feel so nauseous that I immediately regret." He stood and starting pacing behind his desk. "And because I can't think, I can't work – so I spend more hours here, lose even more sleep, and get such a pounding headache that I am ready for it to explode just to be rid of the pain!" He twisted his fingers into his hair and increased the speed of his pacing. "And I don't even have Anzu to comfort me."

Sakura looked away guiltily.

"She's so pissed off at me – for no reason! – that I can't even rely on her for strength. Not that she'd provide any relief. She's ridiculously annoying, and she's more far more affectionate than I could ever be. How can she expect me to fit her perfect little mold when I'm so far from what she thinks she wants? I can't take this. I'm sick of it – I'm sick of her." He growled and shook his head. "Except I fucking _miss_ her and I don't know how the hell to handle this. So I don't have her, and I'm sick. And I _never_ get sick."

He stopped suddenly and looked at her with a manic expression in his eye. "Kudo," he said, voice wavering, his limbs trembling, body so shaky he could hardly stand, "get back to work."

And then he collapsed, falling into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Sakura sprang up. "Oh God," she murmured, rushing over to him. She got on her knees and tried to shake him awake. "Mr. Kaiba… Mr. Kaiba, answer me! Wake up." When she got no response, she went over to his desk and picked up the receiver to his personal phone line. Having had to memorize it when she started, she quickly dialed his brother's number.

"Mokuba? Mokuba Kaiba?" She sighed in relief. "This is Sakura Kudo, your brother's secretary. I need you to get to the office right away. I think he's ill – he just passed out."

))((

* * *

End A/N: Wow. Just wow and double wow. It is FINISHED. You have no idea how pleased I am about that. Heh. I get these spells where I HAVE to work and I HAVE to finish something... And it can get stressful. Heh. I don't think I've ever finished a chapter this long this quickly before. So that's great! I don't think chapter 18 will be out quite as quickly - I'm going to try to write 19 and 20 before I post 18. We'll just have to see! Heh. Anyway, thanks for reading - and reviews are always appreciated! 


	18. Blame it on the Weather

**_In Case of Emergency_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Always look both ways before crossing the _yugioh. 

**A/N:** Here's chapter eighteen! It's short and rather... er, well nothing happens. Heh. You get slight Shizuka/Otogi background info, and Seto and Anzu "make up". (And no, you dirty minded little fiends, it's nothing like that. He's still recovering, after all! Heh.) Well, enjoy!

THANK YOU - all my lovely chapter seventeen reviewers. You warm my little writing heart.

* * *

**18:** _Blame it on the Weather_

* * *

Anzu smiled at Shizuka across the table. "So," she said with a grin, "I want _details_."

Shizuka colored and looked down into her plate. "Um... Y-you mean about me and..." Her voice lowered. "About Otogi?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes! How did the two of you meet? Was that when you got together?"

Shizuka smiled shyly. "W-well... I was looking for a present for my big brother once, and I wandered into one of Otogi's game shops. He has three or four across the country now, I think. A-and he just happened to be there, looking over everything." She blushed. "He was so helpful - and at first I thought he was just being friendly and kind, but then he asked me on a date! I was so surprised. But I had a wonderful time and..." She shrugged. "We've been together ever since."

"How sweet!" Anzu said with a grin. "Accidental meeting - it's almost like some romance novel or something." She laughed. "I wish my love life was like that!"

"My brother did say that you had a boyfriend. Who is it? He seemed to... disapprove."

Anzu laughed. "Well of course Jounouchi would disapprove." She grinned sheepishly at Shizuka. "It's... Kaiba. I'm sort of - well, not sort of. I _am_ dating Kaiba. I guess you know about the break-up and all that."

Shizuka's eyes widened. "Oh, well, just what my brother told me! I... I wasn't trying to say that the two of you shouldn't be together. I had... Well, I didn't know that the two of you had gotten back together. I'm glad, though. You always talked about him like... like you really loved him."

Anzu shrugged as she took a sip of her water. "Love? I don't know about that." She grinned. "Well... Maybe. I can't see myself with anyone else." She sighed suddenly. "Though chances are I've screwed things up again. Or he did. I'm not really sure anymore." She sighed again. "I guess I'm just waiting for him to apologize."

"What happened?"

"Oh, it wasn't really a _fight_," Anzu told her evasively. "He just has a really slutty secretary - and he refuses to admit it! He doesn't understand other people very well, and it's a completely foreign idea to him that someone might think they're worthy of his notice." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I caught her making a move on him, and I guess I got a little angry. Or more than a little I guess. I know that he isn't interested in her, but I've told him again and again that she'd try something like that sooner or later. I suppose I was upset that he hadn't listened." She shook her head a little and said, "But I don't really want to dwell on that. What about you? I want to hear more about Otogi."

A warm smile overtook Shizuka's face. "Oh, um... all right." She giggled quietly. "I certainly don't mind talking about him! I really like him. I mean I... Well, I _really_ like him."

"Ooh, sounds serious!" Anzu grinned. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Not very long," Shizuka told her shyly. "A... A few months I guess." She didn't say that it had been exactly two months, three weeks and four days since Otogi had first asked her out. "I haven't ever really had such a serious relationship before. I guess it's not really that long, and I guess I don't have enough experience to really judge how much I care for him... But I know that I like him more than any guy I've ever dated before." Shizuka looked up at the older woman, her cheeks red, a conspiratorial look in her eyes. "And... Oh, he's a really great kisser!"

Anzu laughed. "Always a plus, I have to admit. Me? I always - " But she was interrupted by the familiar ring of her cell phone. "Oh, sorry Shizuka! I guess I forgot to cut it off. Can you excuse me a minute?"

"Sure! No problem, Anzu - I understand."

Anzu smiled gratefully and quickly walked towards the hallway where the restrooms are located. She dug her phone out and pressed a button. "Hello?"

There was no mistaking the voice on the other line - but the worried, exasperated tone was certainly new. "Mokuba? Well, no - I'm having lunch with Jounouchi's little sister, but we're almost finished and if it's important I'm sure she'll understand." She paused to listen for a moment. "What! Mokuba, what do you mean? What happened to Seto?" He gave her a hurried explanation. "Oh my... Yes! Yes, of course. I'll be right over. Okay, thanks for calling. Goodbye."

She hung up and sighed. It looked like lunch was going to be cut a little short. _"Damn it, Seto,"_ she thought to herself angrily,_"why do you like being so difficult?"_

* * *

Seto woke with a groan - only to find his brother staring at him. Mokuba did not look happy. 

"So you're finally awake," he said grimly, crossing his arms. "It's about time."

"Mokuba..." He looked around. Ahh - his bedroom. One question answered. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mokuba answered sarcastically, "maybe you should worked yourself so hard that you succumbed to exhaustion and lost consciousness." He glared and Seto knew that what Mokuba had described was exactly what had happened.

"I hope you're happy," Mokuba continued. "You're so irresponsible! And this... Well this is just the crowning moment. I told you that you needed rest; I told you that you needed to take it easy. But did you listen? Do you _ever_ listen?"

Using better judgement, Seto chose not to answer.

"No! Of course you don't. Well you better listen now. I can't believe you worked yourself to the point of utter exhaustion. You passed out, Seto! I hope you realize what a big deal this is. And you left me, the poor, handsome younger brother, all alone to deal with it! I'm the little one, Seto - you should be taking care of me. I should be out getting drunk, going to parties, narrowly evading the police. And you should be the responsible adult, always at home, ready to reprimand."

Seto grunted. "I hope you're just speaking hypothetically. Because if you do ever get chased by the police - and I find out, of course - then your ass isn't leaving this house until you're thirty."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "None of that is the point, Seto. You work too hard - you always have! I hope this teaches you a valuable lesson."

"I don't need a lecture, Mokuba. I've been feeling pretty damn horrible lately, so my judgement was clouded. I'm perfectly aware of how irresponsible my actions were. You can go on and on all you want, but I can chastise myself well enough on my own." He looked at his brother pointedly. "Without your interference or input."

Suppressing an exasperated sigh, Mokuba rolled his eyes again. "Fine, Seto. Fine! Back to the sidelines it is. I've been the one taking care of you all along anyway - but I don't need acknowledgment. No! If you want to take the credit, that's just _fine_ by me."

"Oh shut up." Seto shifted back further into his pillows and closed his eyes. "I don't want to hear it. And if you're so convinced that you're the one taking care of me, then why don't you make yourself useful and go get me a glass of water." It wasn't a request.

"You promise you won't get up and lock the door the moment my back is turned?"

"I think I can guarantee that I'll stay right here," Seto said wearily. "Just go."

Mokuba smiled. "Well all right then - I guess I don't mind. I can do you a favor or two in your time of need." He paused. "I'm just worried about you, big brother."

Seto knew he was serious. Mokuba only called him "big brother" if he was very serious or reverting back to childhood. "Mokuba..."

"Okay, okay, I get it - I'm gone!" He laughed. "I'll be right back with your water."

Seto waited until he couldn't hear Mokuba's footsteps anymore before reopening his eyes. His brother had no idea just how much of a lesson he had learned. After priding himself on his strength and sensibility, fainting because he hadn't paid enough attention to his own body's needs was a real blow. He felt foolish. Work was important, undoubtedly, but he had always believed that he knew where to draw the line. He vaguely remembered a doctor mentioning fever and impairment, but that only incensed him further. Seto Kaiba _never_ got sick.

He had no time to think further, however, because Mokuba chose that moment to reappear. "Here you go, little patient." He said cheerfully, putting the tall, cold glass on the night stand next to Seto's bed.

Seto cast him a sidelong glance. "That was expensive. Use a coaster."

"Lying in bed," Mokuba grumbled lowly, situation the glass to Seto's specifications. "Obviously indisposed - he _fainted_ for crying out loud - and all he can think about is a fucking coaster."

"What was that?"

"I said that I'm honored you'd allow me to do menial tasks for you while you're recovering your incredibly impressive strength."

"That's what I thought."

Mokuba sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed. "You're so difficult, you know that?" He grinned. "Lucky for me, though - I hired a nice, lovely nurse to take care of you."

Had Seto been feeling any better, he would have sprung up in outrage. "What?"

The grin remained on his sneaky little brother's face. "As much as I _love_ being at your beck and call, I think that it might be in the best interest of both of us if someone else was here to help you."

"Wonderful," Seto said petulantly. "I'm _thrilled_."

"Like I said..." Mokuba told him, getting up to leave. At the door, he glanced at his brother and flashed a smile. "Difficult."

For the next hour, Seto drifted in and out, mostly in a haze as he tried to sleep. When he woke up again completely, however, he was surprised to feel a warm presence sitting beside him. He moaned as he attempted to sit up.

The presence - apparently tangible - was quick to put a stop to that. "Why don't you just lay back down?" it asked kindly. "You really need your rest." He felt a soft hand gently brush his forehead. "Mokuba told me what happened."

_Anzu_.

He looked over at her blearily. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Wasn't she supposed to still be angry with him?

Anzu smiled. "Mokuba told me that you were... feeling under the weather. And he just happened to ask if I would mind coming over and nursing his poor, poor brother back to health." She motioned over to a stand-up tray on her other side. "I brought some warm soup for you. You know, when you feel up to eating it."

He wasn't about to question his good fortune - if Anzu wasn't holding a grudge, then he certainly wasn't going to bring up the fight. And she did make damn good soup. "What? No indecent outfit to entice me to behave?"

She grinned. "Nope, sorry. Just plain, simple Anzu for you."

Ahh. So she was still sore. "You're not plain." What would dazzle her yet still be aloof enough to make it sound as if he didn't care? He grunted. "Simple, yes, but not plain. After all, we can't all be geniuses."

"Oh, yeah - genius. Smart enough to work yourself to - "

"Yes. Thank you. Mokuba did the guilt-trip lecture already. Oh how humbled I am."

She sighed. "I'm the girlfriend, Seto - lecturing and nagging is my right." She brushed the bangs back from his forehead again. "But I suppose that can wait. We've got a lot to talk about you know." She smiled at him tenderly. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?"

He closed his eyes. "No." Her hand had moved to her cheek and absently he leaned into her touch. "I think I'm..." He bit back a yawn. "Just going to go back to sleep."

She leaned over and kissed him - softly, forgivingly. In a whisper, she said, "I'm not angry anymore." She straightened up and got the book sitting on the little tray, settling in to wait for him to finish his nap. "Sleep well, Seto."

He did.

* * *

Yugi sighed and hung up the phone. "Well that's a surprise," he said to himself. "I never would have guessed that'd happen to Kaiba. I guess I'll just have to reschedule." He sighed. "Anzu must be worried sick." 

As best man, it was up to him to plan Honda's bachelor party - but so far nothing good had come to him. While Kaiba was even less socially inept than he was, and less likely to know anything about any kind of party, Jounouchi had forgotten to pay his phone bill again so Kaiba was the only other groomsman Yugi could get in touch with.

"Maybe we can have lunch sometime next week. I really need some ideas. The only suggestion I got from Jounouchi was about some sort of ceramic monkey."

))((

* * *

End A/N: YAH! Wasn't that more fun than a barrel of running-gag ceramic monkeys? And did you like that obvious set-up in the last scene? Ooh, I'm being subtle with this! Heh. Well, I figure the Yugi-Seto "Sorry I slept with your girlfriend" talk had to come sometime (and it needed to come before they spent lots of time together for Honda's wedding), so I just decided to tack that on there. I planned on adding a little more to it, but... Well, I'm sure there's a good reason why I didn't. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated. Ahh - and new note on the update schedule. If I already have a chapter written, I'll post it as soon as I have ten reviews. (I'm trying to go on and get as much of this written as I can.) If not, then I'll post once a week. Around Thursday, I think.  



	19. Get These Hearts Beating

**_In Case of Emergency_**

**_

* * *

_**  
_Disclaimer: To insure the safety of this _yugioh_, never press the red button._

**A/N:** Apologies for the lateness. No more talk - here's the fic.

* * *

**19:** _Get These Hearts Beating_

* * *

The sun had begun to set, falling down on the horizon in an explosion of orange. It wasn't particularly splendid or anything outstandingly memorable, but for anyone out on a calm, evening stroll it provided a nice background and some warm lighting. 

Most would have enjoyed it. Seto Kaiba, however, was not most people. While the elderly couple waiting on the curb with him were clasping hands and gazing at the sky appreciatively, Seto was on his cell phone tying up a few strings on some last minute business transaction. He was blind to the way the world seemed soaked in gold; he completely missed the streaks of honeyed sun in his hair, putting almost a halo around him, a glow casting his profile in fuzzy yellow light, flecks of sparkling gold caught in his long, dark lashes. The elderly couple gave a joint sigh and looked up at the thread of indigo unraveling above the molten sun. Seto blinked and turned away to keep the intense, fading light out of his eyes.

Seto rarely bothered to appreciate his environment. While the two beside him were mentally waxing poetic about the way a leaf caught the light just the right way, Seto was wishing for his sleek, silver designer sunglasses that perfectly matched his sleek, silver cell phone and his stiff, designer trench coat and his well-made designer clothes. Gadgetry and metallic shine served as his aesthetic ideal and the "urban jungle" was the only nature he ever wanted.

A moment or two later, his car pulled up to the curb. Without a glance at the couple beside him, he climbed in and about six seconds later the car was speeding off.

He sighed and clicked his phone shut. "Incompetence," he muttered to himself, adjusting the air vent to blow away from his face. He closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feeling of the rich leather seat. "Utter incompetence."

"Something wrong, sir?" his driver asked absently.

Seto grunted. "No. Just drive - Mokuba's expecting me home at a 'reasonable hour'."

"Very well, then."

The car ride home wasn't long - a nice distance, time to cool his head from work, but not time enough for boredom to set in. The driver had put on a station with soft, classical music and Seto had an ice-cold bottle of fresh spring water. It was relaxing, and secretly Seto enjoyed the brief time he had completely to himself.

"Here we are, sir," the driver said stiffly. He pulled up to the gates and punched in the entry code. The heavy iron-work gates swung open, and then slowly he pulled up the long, paved driveway.

At the door, Seto got out, and the car drove around to the garage. With a sigh, he let himself inside. As he slipped his shoes off, he noticed a pair of small, pink sneakers by some of Mokuba's worn-out old sandals. An eyebrow raised. Apparently they had a visitor.

"Mokuba," he called loudly, walking further into the house, "I'm home!" He paused. "Who's here?"

"Hey, Seto!" Anzu's voice called back to him. "I came over for a little while. Mokuba and I are playing chess in the living room."

He allowed himself a little smile, and walked into the aforementioned room. He saw Anzu and Mokuba finishing up what looked to have been a quick game. Mokuba moved a rook and smirked deviously. "Check mate."

Anzu threw her hands up. "I give! That's the second time you've beaten me, Mokuba. I guess I just can't win."

Seto chose that moment to, in essence, "appear". He sauntered over towards them. "No, I think you just need a little... help."

"Oh no," Mokuba said with a nervous laugh. "Seto, you know you kick ass at chess - you'd tear me down in a second."

He was ignored. Seto went over and, much to her surprise, lifted Anzu out of her seat. He set her on her feet, sat down in the chair himself, then pulled her into his lap.

"Set the board up, Mokuba. We're going to play."

Mokuba groaned. "Seto..." There was no answer. Instead, a thin, dangerous eyebrow rose slowly. Mokuba put on his best pout. "I want you to be aware that I think this is grossly unfair."

Seto smirked. "Duly noted."

"You rhymed, too," Anzu said with a grin, starting to set up the black pieces on her side of the board.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I don't need both of you against me! Anzu, I thought we were a united front, both crusading against the tyranny of His Smugness."

Seto picked up the king, examining it as he held it between his fingers. He seemed to be less than offended. "That almost sounds like... royalty."

Anzu giggled, and Mokuba just scowled. "All right," the younger Kaiba said as that final piece was set on the board, "the two of you better be ready. I am holding_ nothing_ back."

Ten minutes later, Seto looked bored and Mokuba was engrossed. "How do you do that?" Anzu asked in surprise. "I forgot you were so good at this."

Seto gave his equivalent of a shrug. "Yes, well..." He looked at her with the shadow of a grin. "I suppose it's the only one of my many talents that I don't brag about."

She grinned in return. "I guess you're right."

"Of course."

"See? That's just one of the things I love about you. You've mellowed out so much since we were teenagers. Though..." She raked her fingers through his hair and whispered close to his ear. "You were pretty damn hot when you were snarky, too."

He gently turned her head so that they were face to face. "I hope," he said slowly, wearing a smirk, "that I still continue to be pretty... damn - "

"Ha!" Mokuba said, crossing his arms and leaning back so hard his chair rocked. "Take that! Oh, Seto, you'll never... Hey, why are you two looking at me like that?"

Anzu smiled. "Sorry, Mokuba - don't worry, you didn't do anything."

"So you have a brilliant strategy, hmm?" Seto moved his knight. "I think it's a little more transparent than you think."

Mokuba smirked. "That's what you think! But, if you..." He trailed off as he looked at the board. "Oh." His face fell. "Apparently you were right."

Seto watched with dark amusement as his brother's brow furrowed and he surveyed the board as though it were a battlefield. He was in an unusually good mood, he noticed suddenly. With a game of chess that would present more of a challenge than he'd had recently, Anzu in his lap, and a good day of work under his belt, Seto felt - strangely enough - _content_.

"What do you mean, looking like you're about to smile?" Anzu grinned at him. "Seto, you look positively radiant."

"Well." His eyes narrowed. "I assure you I am _not_ feeling radiant, or anything like it."

She laughed. "Of course not, Seto. Of course not."

A thought suddenly struck him. "So..." He looked up at her, speaking so softly that Mokuba couldn't hear them even if he wasn't so involved. "Does this mean I've been absolved?"

"From wha - Oh. Oh." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well of course I'm not angry at you anymore, Seto, but the issues underneath are still there - and those are what we have to resolve."

Mokuba was grinning again. "Your move."

Seto moved. The grin remained. Mokuba, having formulated a plan, moved again. Then Seto's queen was moved. The grin fell. Mokuba shot his brother a nasty glare and sunk back down, muttering expletives under his breath.

Seto looked up at Anzu. "He can't beat me, and he knows it."

"I thought he was playing me."

"You can move the pieces for me if you want."

Anzu chuckled for a moment before again looking serious. "But really, Seto... We need to talk about the Sakura incident."

He scowled. "Do you want me to fire her?"

"What! What do you mean you haven't fired her?"

He felt the sudden, embarrassing urge to wince. "When I ran after you, I promised her she could keep her job if she finished all the work for that day and the next before she left. And she did." He paused. "I don't know if this matters at all, but she was the one who found me, unconscious, on the office floor. If I had fired her, I wouldn't have been able to find a secretary that quickly and I might have been there. And you know I wouldn't have said anything to anyone about it once I had woken up."

"Fine," Anzu said tersely, "you've made your point. But how do I know she won't - "

"I think I can say with some certainty that it's very unlikely. You may not remember this, but you walked in just as I was asking her to stop - I believe your name was even mentioned. I would not have allowed it to go any further."

"But she got you to allow her to do that."

"It was just a damn shoulder massage, Anzu. I had been sick for maybe a week already and it felt _good_ - not because it was from her, because my body was nearly spent and it needed some relaxation."

Anzu's mouth was thin, pursed in displeasure. "You can't just play the sick card, Seto. I - "

"All right!" Mokuba beamed across the chessboard. "Oh, I've got you now, Seto - I've got you now!" He rubbed his hands together in glee. "Go on - move! You'll never beat me now."

Seto looked over the board for a moment or two, memorizing every piece's position. After a few more seconds a smirk blossomed across his face. "Really?" he asked, meeting his brother's eyes. "I won't beat you?" He made his move. "We'll just see about that."

While Mokuba was busy strategizing again, Seto cleared his throat. "Look," he said, "I wasn't trying to excuse my actions - I just don't want you to think it was out of any sort of desire for the woman."

"That's good, but..." Anzu frowned. "She was starting small. What if I hadn't walked in? A massage one day, maybe a peck on the cheek the next, and then - "

"Anzu, that's ridiculous. You're just being paranoid."

Her expression grew more stern, but she knew she couldn't just dismiss his accusations - they had truth in them. "Well, maybe so, Seto, but - "

She was cut off by his mouth as he pressed it hard against hers, giving her the hottest, most searing kiss of their entire relationship.

When they finally broke apart, they noticed Mokuba staring at them with wide eyes. He shook his head. "Well damn, Seto," he said, voice tinged with surprise. "I had no idea you loved chess _that _much."

* * *

Jounouchi woke early one morning, blinking sleep out of bleary eyes. He let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms out wide. 

And in doing so whapped Mai soundly in the face.

"Ahh!" she yelped. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?"

He yawned again and said tiredly, "Ahh, s-sorry, Mai, I..." He grinned sheepishly. "I guess I forgot you were there."

She grunted and snuggled back under the comforter. "Can I ask where the hell you expected me to be, then? What, honey, think I'm the loving and leaving type?"

Jounouchi yawned. "I just usually don't wake up this early, that's all. You're almost always up before me."

"Well looks like I'm getting up now," she groused. "If you're in a chatty mood, there's no way I'm getting back to sleep." She sat up and stretched, her arms high above her head. "I need to clean up this junk heap anyway – you're having guests today."

"Huh?"

Mai glared. "Yugi and Kaiba! To plan Honda's bachelor party."

"Oh…" He grinned. "That's right! Y'mean you're staying for that?"

"Don't worry about me – I'll stay out of your hair." She tipped his head toward her and kissed him before hopping out of bed. "Now either go back to sleep or get your ass up and help me."

He chose, predictably, to go back to sleep.

After Mai had finished a little cleaning, she had gone to the bathroom to get cleaned up herself. Jounouchi was there as well, sitting on the counter and holding a toothbrush, looking unusually contemplative. She was curious. "What's wrong with you?"

Jounouchi smiled an easy, goofy grin that held nothing more than happiness. "Nothing's wrong, Mai - I was just thinking."

"Well that's new," she said, rubbing moisturizer on as she started intently at the mirror, studying her reflection. "Thinking about something... important?"

"Well no; I mean not really." He flicked the water off his toothbrush bristles with the pad of this thumb. "It's just that Honda's getting married."

"Yeah, he certainly is. So?"

He stood up and stepped behind her. "I don't wanna get married."

"Lucky thing you're not engaged then, isn't it?" She swept some blush across her cheeks with a big, fluffy brush, then dug around in her make-up bag for eyeshadow and mascara.

"Well... Well yeah, but..." He scratched his head. "But what about us? I mean I'm not ready for marriage or anything, and since you're traveling a lot it doesn't exactly make sense for us to live together. Well, I mean we kinda live together when you're here anyway..."

Mai pulled off the headband she had used to hold her thick, blonde hair back and laid it on the counter. "True - but I don't understand the point of all this. I love you; I'm with you. Isn't that all we need?"

Jounouchi picked up the headband absently and began fiddling with it between his hands. "Yeah, I guess so... But I don't know, I thought maybe we could... get a plant together or something."

"Take care of a plant together? Slow down, big boy, I don't think we're ready for that kind of commitment." She ran her fingers through her hair and surveyed herself in the mirror a final time. Then, she cocked her head and looked up at Jounouchi's reflection. "Do you think that I want something formal? Do you think that because I'm a woman it automatically means I want some sort of label on our relationship?"

"Well, no... I mean, I just thought..." He looked down sheepishly. "I don't know."

"God, you can be thick sometimes!" She gave him a quick pat on the chest. "I'm happy. All right? And you should be, too. Men would kill to be with someone as gorgeous as me. Now why don't you finish getting dressed – I'm going to go throw a little something on and go out to pick up a few things. Okay?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah, Mai. That's okay."

* * *

About half an hour after Mai had returned from her errands, Yugi arrived. "Hello," he said, smiling slightly as he walked into his friend's apartment. "Is Kaiba here yet?" 

Jounouchi shook his head. "No, and am I glad. I didn't want to be in the same room with him for longer than I really had to." He grinned. "I told him to come about ten minutes later than you."

Yugi shook his head. "That's... Well, to be honest, Jounouchi, I don't think that I'm all that surprised. You and he still hate each other."

The taller blond shrugged. "Hey, at least it's mutual, right? It's been going on since high school, and really - who am I to end such a long tradition? The bastard's a... well, a bastard." Jounouchi grinned. "Hey, maybe if we're lucky, he won't show at all. That's what I'm hoping."

"Well you're going to be pretty disappointed then," Mai said suddenly. Both Yugi and Jounouchi turned towards her. "He's here." Behind her, Kaiba glared.

"Just great," Jounouchi groaned. He didn't even try to hide his displeasure.

Kaiba shot him a wry smirk as he walked over to the couch. "Sorry to upset you, dog boy, but here I am."

Jounouchi, to Kaiba's immense amusement, growled.

Yugi decided to intervene before a real argument could ensue. "Um... Well let's not have any more insults, all right guys? We're here to plan Honda's bachelor party - so I don't think it'll be too hard just to get along for a little while. After all, we're all friends of..." He caught Kaiba's incredulous eye. "Um... well, friends or dating friends of Honda." Kaiba nodded his approval. "So let's act civil and make this the best bachelor party ever. Let's get started, okay?"

Though no one was really as enthusiastic as Yugi tried to talk them into being, the others reluctantly nodded and Yugi pulled out a notebook to write down all their ideas.

"Okay," Jounouchi said, stretching out. "Now the first thing we need to arrange is the stripper."

From the next room, Mai shouted, "I hope I didn't just hear stripper, Katsuya."

Jounouchi pouted and looked off to one side. "Aww shut up, Mai," he muttered petulantly.

Yugi looked to him for an explanation. He grinned in a half-apologetic manner. "Apparently Arisa isn't exactly okay with the idea of him having a stripper." He shot a glare in the direction Mai's shout had come from. "She just doesn't understand that it's a time-honored _tradition_..."

Kaiba coughed. "Perhaps we can worry about that later. Do you idiots even know where this... _party_ is going to be held?"

"Um, actually, here's my idea," Yugi said. "I thought that we, as the groomsmen, could take Honda out for dinner. Then - and actually, Honda suggested this himself - we could take him back to his apartment, where a lot of other friends would be waiting for the actual, um... well, cake and yes, Jounouchi, possibly stripper part to take place."

Jounouchi grinned in approval; Kaiba nodded. "That sounds reasonable," the CEO, "but with one major problem. There is no way in hell I am going to attend a _dinner_ with you three."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, "Because - "

"No. My foot is down. I will not be taking part in that." He crossed his arms in stiff determination. "You two will take care of that by yourselves."

"Well, hey," Jounouchi said, "if we're taking all that on our shoulders, then you gotta fork over the money for the cake and stuff. You're the one who's loaded, after all."

Kaiba glared. Yugi felt a faint, niggling inclination to shrink back; to his credit, he suppressed the urge. "What?"

Jounouchi met his glare. "Now come on, moneybags, this is gonna be expensive. Yugi and I'll get the dinner, so you buy the cake and pay for the drinks."

"Whatever."

Yugi cleared his throat and picked up his pen. "I'll, um, take that as a 'yes', then."

"Ahh, Yugi, this is gonna be great. We gotta give Honda the time of his life. The guy's about to get married, after all! That's like... huge."

"Yes, thank you for the update."

"Hey, Kaiba, do you have to be such an asshole jerk _all_ the time?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be such an 'asshole jerk' if you weren't such a dumbass."

Yugi sighed. "Why did I ask them to do this? _Why_... ?"

Eventually, though, the boys curbed their quarrelsome natures and got down to business. They managed to iron out most of the details then - all that was left was securing Arisa's permission to use the apartment, calling and ordering the cake, and deciding whether or not to hire a stripper.

Yugi and Kaiba soon were off; with a pleasant wave to Jounouchi from the former, and a muttered expletive from the latter. Before Kaiba could be off, though, Yugi stopped him.

"Um... Well I know that we've had our... differences, but I was..." He smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you and Anzu would maybe have lunch with me in a few days? I'd really appreciate it."

Kaiba grunted in indifference. "I'll ask her."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Kaiba!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Hmmph. Goodbye."

* * *

-End A/N: I am so, so, so, so, incredibly sorry for the long wait. I hope you can all still find it in your hearts to review. Chapter twenty is already being written - in fact, part of it is already in my livejournal. I can safely say that the wait for that chapter won't be half as long. With any luck, I'll have chapter 20 done in two weeks or less. Thanks for reading! 


	20. Coming Out of Your Skin

**_In Case of Emergency_**

**_

* * *

_**  
_Disclaimer:_ _This _yugioh_ is wanted by authorities and should be considered armed and dangerous._

**-A/N:** Here's chapter twenty! I got ten reviews for chapter nineteen pretty quickly, so I went ahead and finished this up. It's short, though - hope nobody minds! Don't worry; it's not short because I skimped on the content or because I was in a hurry to finish it. I put exactly what I had planned to in it. I just happened to have not planned an awful lot. Heh. And I know I promised more Seto/Anzu in chapter seventeen, but if ya'll could just be patient through this... Chapter twenty-one really is full of the S/A goodness. Actually, through chapter twenty-four has oodles and oodles of S/A. So that's something to look forward to.

Thank you all so much for the awesome (really! the reviews for chapter nineteen were particularly flattering!) reviews - I appreciate them so much! It's so nice to know that someone enjoys the work I've spent so much time and energy on. Thanks again - and don't hesitate to keep them coming! (Heh.)

Well that's all. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**20:** _Coming Out of Your Skin_

* * *

Mokuba flashed his long-used, laminated identification card at security - breezing through the lobby, sauntering towards the elevator that would take him to his brother's office. A black cell phone was plastered to his ear, and he was talking animatedly into it. "Oh no, no - it's no trouble at all. Of course I'd love to, honey! Yeah, I can get you in. Don't even worry about it." 

He took a quick glance at the expensive sports-watch on his wrist, then pressed the button of the floor he wanted and the doors slid together. He smiled at something the girl on the other end of the conversation had said. "What? Of course! Hey, babe, I'm a Kaiba - who could say no to me? Besides, I think Seto owns that block or something."

Straightening his hair with the help of the elevator's mirror, he listened half-heartedly to a long-winded speech of squeals, meant to be an exclamation of joy. "Of course Riku - oh yeah, tomorrow's fine. Well... I _had_ a date, yes." He frowned, remembering Rebecca's flimsy excuse. "But the girl got _food poisoning_ and had to cancel. So I'll pick you up? What time? Yeah, that sounds perfect. Okay. Yeah. Right, the outfit sounds great - I'm sure it's fabulous. Uh-huh. Goodbye." He hung up and clicked the phone shut.

Having successfully set up his entertainment for the following evening, Mokuba sighed happily and stuck his phone back into his pocket. A second later, the elevator 'ding-ed' and the doors slid open. He strode down the hallway and before too long was at Sakura's desk. He leaned against it and smiled at her cheekily. "Hey."

Sakura didn't look up for a moment, but after one more line of writing, she condescended to glance up at the intruder. And immediately gave him her full attention. "Oh!" Respectfully, she said, "Hello, Mokuba - here to see your brother?"

He winked flirtatiously. "You know it, skank." He gasped in mock-surpise at what surely hadn't been a slip. "Whoops! I meant Sakura."

She smiled at him venomously, her eyes filled with a dangerous light. "Now, now, Mokuba - that's not very nice."

"Oh, you know I was just _teasing._"

"Of course." She went back to her paperwork.

Mokuba coughed lightly. "So, sweetheart, want to tell Seto I'm here?"

"That's it - just tell him you're here? No inappropriate comments this time?"

"As much as I know you love it when I talk dirty, I think that'll be it for today." He watched as Sakura pushed the intercom button.

"Mr. Kaiba - your brother's here to see you. I'm sending him in." She looked up at Mokuba. "Go on in - he's not very busy right now."

"Kay thanks, babe." He laughed. "You know? Anzu _hates_ you - really hates you. I just _can't_ imagine why." He leaned over and cuffed her cheek softly with a single finger. Then, he winked and blew her a kiss. "See you later!" And he walked off to his brother's office, casually and in a way that was intentionally attractive.

Sakura watched, alive to a new possibility. Whether or not he meant it to be, nearly everything he did was flirtatious. Mokuba was probably almost as rich as his brother. And he was attractive. She looked towards the closed door, where she knew the two brothers were talking. Mokuba was a fun boy - he was flirtatious and stylish, and... He was a fun _boy_.

She shook her head and buried herself back in the remainder of her paperwork.

_'Nope. Way too young for me.'_

* * *

Not long after Mokuba had arrived, Sakura was off for her lunch break. There was a small eatery-slash-coffeehouse near the office, and she planned on grabbing a quick cappucino and maybe a half-a-sandwich. She was strolling through the lobby to leave when she noticed a very attractive man at the desk getting a visitor's pass for the day. He looked familiar, though she couldn't place him. When he turned a little and she saw a familiar looking cube dangling from his ear, it suddenly hit her. 

"Oh! That game - with dice," she said to herself. He worked with another big gaming company, she knew, but she didn't exactly remember his company's name. In fact, she didn't even remember _his _name.

But she knew Kaiba must have invited him - or at least have known about the visit in advance. Otherwise any sort of representative for one of the other leading gaming companies wouldn't have even been let inside the buidling. She smiled to herself as she saw him slip the lanyard with the badge on it over his head. If this young, rich, handsome man was interested in the company... then what could be more attentive than the secretary to the CEO giving him a tour? Lunch could definitely wait.

"Excuse me," she said, getting his attention as he was walking off, "I don't think we've met yet." He gave her a puzzled expression, indicating that he _knew _they hadn't met. "Let me introduce myself - I'm Mr. Kaiba's secretary." He seemed surprised and a little impressed. "If you're interested, I'd be more than happy to give you a tour."

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The tour went very well, and Sakura found the visitor to be an attentive, intelligent listener. "Huh - that was interesting," Otogi said a little later, as they walked out of a lab room on the eighth floor.

"Yes, KaibaCorp houses many of the country's most high-tech labs for testing new games. It's all very electronic and how could I _possibly_ understand such top-of-the-line technology, but..." She smiled at him brightly, looking more attractive than ever. "Countless employees have assured me that we're very high-end."

Otogi laughed. "I have no doubt. This company's quite prestigious, you know."

She nodded. "Oh yes; I'm very proud to work here."

"And you seem to know your way around pretty well! I don't know why you'd say - "

Suddenly, screaming and wailing guitars pierced the pleasant, mostly-quiet atmosphere, interrupting him. "Oh - damn, I'm sorry." Otogi grinned apoogetically. "Um... new ringtone." He pressed the volume button on the side down to turn the phone to silent.

"Oh, that's perfectly all right," Sakura answered. "If it's important..."

He looked down to the number on the phone. "Nope." He smiled again. "Just the girlfriend - I'll call her back a little later."

"Of course." Sakura allowed herself a smirk, rather more sure of her conquest. "Would you like to see anything else?"

"No, I think that's enough shop-talk for awhile. I'm just about tired of KaibaCorp. - this was certainly enough for one visit."

"I hope you enjoyed your afternoon here, though."

Otogi grinned at her. "Oh, I definitely did." Sakura thought, with some amount of certainty, that she had been a key factor to his pleasure in the visit. "But you know, I feel bad about making you miss your lunch hour. If there's a... cafeteria around here, or something..."

"Well, yes, there is, but..." She smiled kindly, almost apologetically, as though sorry to inconvenience him. "The little shop a few doors down from here has much better coffee. And Mr. Kaiba's in a _very_ important meeting now, so I'm not needed for at least a few more hours."

"Perfect! Let me buy you a latte or something." He must have sensed that she had no objection, because he didn't even bother phrasing it as a request.

As they walked, he guided her down the hallway, his hand gently touching the small of her back. He was already in the palm of her hand. "Make it a cappuccino, sir, and we've got a deal."

"No problem, Ms. Kudo - It'd be my pleasure."

She stopped and laid a hand on his arm, smiling disarmingly. "Please. It's Sakura."

* * *

Jounouchi hung up the phone. "That," he announced to the room - and mainly Mai - "was Shizuka." 

Mai looked up from where she was digging out old take-out and pizza boxes from under the couch. "And... ?"

He frowned and crossed his arms angrily. "Otogi did not answer his phone when she called."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah, thus proving _all _your bad opinions of him true." She stood up and dumped the contents of under-the-couch into a large, nearly-full trash bag beside her. "Well so what? How many times did she try to call?"

"Once."

"Once?"

"Yeah, just once." He seemed to realize this made his case rather weak. "But that doesn't matter," he said quickly, "because if he's going to be in a serious relationship with my little sister, then he better damn well pick up the phone when she calls!"

"Overprotective, much, hun?" She walked past him to get another garbage bag. When she came back, he was still sulking. "For crying out loud, get a grip! Shizuka's a big girl - I think she can make decisions about the men in her life on her own. Besides, they're cute together. You have to admit that she's happy with him."

"Well I do want her to be happy..." He thought for a moment. "But he didn't answer the - "

Mai kissed him quickly, effectively shutting him up. "Give them some room. I promise you, they're _happy_. And if anything happens, Shizuka can take care of herself. And just to give you a head's up - from what she's said to me, the girl's a little more than smitten."

"Really?" The prospect was dubious.

"Yes, no stop worrying. Come out of older brother mode and help me clean. How you manage to accumulate so much _more_ trash even when I clean I will never know."

Jounouchi picked up the dust rag he had previously laid on the coffee-table. He thought for a moment. Then he said, "You know what? This would be so much more fun if we were naked."

))((

* * *

-End A/N: Well thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter nineteen again. Thank you so much! It really means a lot. I know this chapter was a little sort of... short, and maybe sort of slow, but... Set up! Plot! I mean, if Sakura's given up on Seto for good, then she needs a new man. And might I have been trying to show a little more of Jounouchi and Mai's relationship so that when, say, a certain guy might cheat on a certain sister with a certain other woman and the brother gets angry about the cheating, any woman who had cheated on someone herself might get very irritated by the violence of his language.

Hmm...

But that's just a far-off, outlandish possibility. Who knows what mischievous things I would twist into this tame little plot? Next chapter is lunch with Yugi and a bit of lovely S/A romance. Look for it soon! (Feel free to review this chapter - reviews do encourage me to write, you know!) 


	21. Ways to Where You Are

**_In Case of Emergency

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: Always check your child's _yugioh_ before allowing him to eat it._

**-A/N:** Sorry that this was so late! Life's been hellish. REALLY just... bad. Heh. But! Here we are. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**

* * *

21: **_Ways to Where You Are_

* * *

The waitress led them to their table, where Yugi was already seated. He smiled at them both happily as they sat down. "Good afternoon," he said brightly. "It's good to see both of you. How are you?" 

Anzu responded in the usual, polite way, then asked him a question of the same kind. Yugi smiled again. "Quite well, actually. There's talk of a new game to be released by Otogi's company soon, and I'm hoping to be able to stock it. If Otogi can follow through on his promise, I should be the first store in Domino to have it."

"Oh, that's great, Yugi! I'm glad the game shop is still doing well."

He nodded. "Yes, it's thriving, all right. And I'm happy - I was worried that running the shop would be dull after I got so used to all our adventures, but I guess it suits me." He grinned and took a sip of his steaming tea. "Though we are a little short-handed."

Seto grunted. "Then hire someone else." He wasn't enjoying himself at all - but in all fairness, he certainly hadn't expected to. He didn't like Yugi - he didn't like spending time with Yugi. And he certainly did not like seeing Anzu and Yugi conversing so easily, reminding him again of all the history they had, of how close they had been for so many years.

Anzu shot him a dirty look, but he turned away and ignored it.

The subsequent pause was exceedingly awkward. Yugi cleared his throat. "W-well… Yes. That is a good idea. I've been looking into it a little, but so far I haven't really found anyone." He shrugged. "I suppose it's because I really haven't looked hard enough. Thanks for the suggestion, though."

Anzu poked him in the arm, hard. He hissed through his teeth, "You're welcome."

They ate their meals in relative silence. Seto was in a brooding sort of mood, and he wouldn't have been good conversation anyway. Anzu often forgot how much he really disliked most of the people she knew.

She cleared her throat. "So… Honda and Arisa's wedding isn't that far away. Are you two looking forward to it?" Seto started to answer, but before he could speak she amended her question. "No, _Yugi_ – are you looking forward to it?"

He ignored the withering glare he received from one member of their party and smiled warmly at the other. "Of course! I'm glad they're so happy – I really think the two of them are perfect together. I mean…" He cleared his throat and looked down for a second. "It's a little strange to remember that she was our teacher in high school, but it's been long enough – and they've certainly been together long enough – that I'm sure we all can look past it."

Anzu laughed. "Yeah. They're an… odd couple, to say the least, but they love each other so much that… Even if they hadn't been together so long, I think I could still forget that Arisa had been our teacher."

Seto shook his head. "It's weird. Their relationship is _weird_."

"Well…" Yugi shrugged. "Maybe a little weird."

Anzu laughed again. "Right." She touched Seto's shoulder and grinned mischievously. "Maybe just a little."

The atmosphere was much more comfortable after that. Though Seto felt more than a little apprehensive, he was assured of Anzu's affections and saw Yugi as no sort of rival - regardless of what had happened in their past. That didn't mean he had to like the short, blond upstart, though.

A good amount of time had passed and Anzu was the first to notice how the afternoon had waned away. "Wow, we've been here awhile." She smiled at the two men. "I'm glad you two can get along well enough to enjoy a meal together."

"I think _enjoy_ is a rather strong word, don't you?"

Yugi cleared his throat. "I, um... I like to try to get along with everyone." He looked around the table, wishing for a cup to drink from to alleviate the awkwardness.

"Well, I guess we better be going. Seto, are you - "

"Actually," Yugi said suddenly, "I was wondering if we maybe could talk for a little while longer. Just about... Honda's bachelor party. All that stuff."

Anzu didn't seem suspicious. "Yeah, that's fine." She stood and looked to Seto. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He nodded and gave her a half-hearted wave. "Yes, yes - tonight."

"All right. Goodbye." She smiled at Yugi. "Bye bye."

They both watched her leave. Once she was gone, Yugi cleared his throat again. He looked at Seto and tried to smile. "So, I - "

"Why don't you cut the bull and tell me why you want to talk to me. Honda's bachelor party?" His voice oozed sarcasm. "Forgive me if I'm just the slightest bit skeptical."

"All right, so I suppose there is something else." He looked away from Seto. "This has... been on my mind for a long time, and I just thought I should... say something. I know it's not really my place, but..."

"Mutou, what the hell is this about?"

"Anzu," he said bluntly. "I know that you two have a good relationship, but..." He tried to smile, almost apologetically. "As you probably know, when you two had your fight - about Anzu dancing and... and all that - we had a... well, a - "

"I know," he spat. "I'm fully aware of that, and I see no reason to discuss it."

Yugi frowned and tried again. "I'm... I'm not trying to rub it in, Kaiba. I - "

"Oh, I'm sure you're not. You're merely bringing to my attention that you've gotten further with my girlfriend than I have."

"Kaiba..." Yugi's voice was pained. "I - "

"No. I am angry. You are done talking." His eyes were like ice. "And if you do not change the subject immediately, I will remind you why we were enemies in high school."

There was no doubt that he was serious. "Of course." He looked away from Kaiba's piercing glare, twirling the straw in his empty water glass between two fingers.

"So." Seto gave him an open invitation.

"You know, Rebecca's leaving soon. I know your brother would want to know.

"Oh?"

"That's right." Yugi nodded, glad to be away from anything dangerous. "I think she said her flight was the day after tomorrow."

* * *

Otogi had, for the most part, enjoyed his day out with Shizuka. 

She smiled, clutching the strap of her purse like a young girl. She always seemed so... _young_. Internally, Otogi winced. Shizuka was a beautiful girl; even when they had been teenagers, he'd thought she was lovely. But they weren't teenagers any more. He was just making a real name for himself, budding into a successful businessman. Shizuka had been a fantasy when he was in school, but he wasn't in school – he hadn't been in school for awhile.

"That was delicious, honey!" Shizuka gently squeezed his arm, then slipped her own into the crook of his. "What a great lunch. I'd like to go back to your apartment, though; I'm going to see my brother and Kujaku-san for supper and I'd like to have time to freshen up before I meet them."

"Oh yeah - yeah, of course. I thought that's where we were going anyway, babe." He gave her a crooked smile.

She giggled - or was he attributing girlish affectations to her subconsciously? - and moved in a little closer as they walked. "I love you, you know," she said happily, though her tone betrayed her giddy manner - she was as serious as could be.

He untangled his arm and put it around her. Placing a rather awkward kiss on top of her head, he said, "I know. I love you, too, babe. I love you, too."

To passersby, they looked like the perfect couple. She was obviously adoring, holding onto him as though he were the most precious thing in the world. And Otogi… Well he had that look of masculine pride – he was with _his_ girlfriend, his wonderful, beautiful girlfriend; and whether or not his actual feelings matched the ones his exterior showed evidence of, he certainly _was_ proud to have her on his arm.

He only wished that pride meant he was content with having _only_ her on his arm.

They returned to his apartment soon after that. Shizuka put away the few things she had bought while Otogi turned on the television set. She bustled through, humming a song under her breath, while he just sat, his mind far away.

Until he was snapped out of his reverie by the wailing of his cell phone – he hadn't ever really intended to change his ringtone.

"Shit," he whispered, glancing at the screen. It was Sakura. He looked around guiltily, then – unable to help himself – flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi," Sakura said, her voice full of a dark warmth. "What are you doing?"

He knew he should lie – he _knew_ he should tell her he was busy. "Um…" He swallowed nervously. "Nothing. I'm not… I'm not busy."

"Good." He swore he heard her smile. "I was thinking… Maybe we could get together. You've been on my mind lately; I'd like to see you."

Wasn't that almost over-doing it? Why the hell was he just so attracted to her? She was… only gorgeous.

He swore to himself. "Well… I don't think Shizuka – "

"Why do you suppose it's anything that dear Shizuka-san should be worried about? I'm a businesswoman, you're a businessman. Our dealings certainly don't have to be anything more than… innocent."

No one could believe that word when it came from her lips.

"Oh, um… of course not." He lowered his voice. "I've thought about you, too."

"Really?" The interest in her voice was positively scandalous. "I'd love to hear some of those thoughts. Are you coming?"

"I don't – "

"Are you coming or not?"

He sighed. Damn it. "Yeah. Are you at your place?" She responded in the affirmative. "Okay, then. I'll see you soon."

Shizuka came into the room just as he grabbed his coat. "Where are you going honey?" she asked, smiling pleasantly.

Otogi felt guilt squeeze his throat, rising up like a wave of bile, a giant knot in his stomach. "Oh, just a... business meeting. Trying to make a few new contacts at KaibaCorp. I shouldn't be gone too long - I'll definitely be back before you get done with your dinner." He kissed her forehead. "Okay?"

"Okay." She was so unsuspicious - he felt doubly bad about lying. "Have a good time." She leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. "I love you."

He tried to smile. "I know, Shizuka." He sighed as he walked to the door. She was still smiling at him, gazing at his retreating back fondly. "I know."

* * *

Seto and Anzu sat in his study later that evening, sharing smiles over a bottle of expensive wine.

Suddnenly Mokuba rushed in, nearly tripping over the doorframe in his hurry to enter the room. He looked at Seto earnestly, brushing off his inexplicable harriedness. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Seto said slowly, "I did." After an inital glare for the interruption, he regarded his younger brother carefully. For a moment he considered asking Mokuba where he had been, but then decided he didn't really care enough to bother. "I have something to tell you. Anzu and I had lunch with Mutou today, and I found out that Rebecca Hawkins is leaving - the day after tomorrow."

Mokuba looked aghast. "What? Leaving?" He shook his head and looked down, apparently in deep thought. "I don't... She can't... This is... No! She is not getting away that easily."

Anzu giggled quietly behind her hand. "Romantic last meeting at the airport before she leaves?"

"No - I'm not even cutting it that close; too great a margin for error. What time's she leaving?"

Seto thought for a second. "Late afternoon, Mutou said."

"Perfect. I'm catching her at Yugi's before she leaves. She's just gotta finally forgive me. Thanks, Seto; wish me luck."

He left as abruptly as he had come, rushing frantically out of the room. Seto sighed and gave Anzu a weary, apologetic look.

"Was he drunk?"

"Seto, I don't think - "

"No, there was consumption of alcohol, I'm certain. I just don't know how much."

Anzu smiled - rather indulgently, Seto noticed unhappily. "He's not a kid, any more, you know."

"I don't want to hear it, Anzu. I know he's not. But he's my little brother." He crossed his arms and scowled petulantly. "Anything he does reflects badly on me."

"Come on, it wasn't as though he was..." Anzu waved her hand, trying to think of something Seto would especially disapprove of. "Um... flying to Europe unsupervised, or anything."

"What?" Seto blinked, then resumed his scowling. "Europe?"

Anzu cracked a smile. "He was probably just out dancing or something, Seto. You know he's always been a little more active than you - especially as you two have grown up."

"And that puts him in greater danger. If you haven't noticed - and I suspect you haven't - he's been even more reckless than usual lately. It's my responsibility to worry about him; I let him run rampant when he was younger, and how many times did he wind up getting kidnapped? I'm an adult now - in this respect, at least, I imagine I ought to act the part."

Anzu grinned. "This certainly seems to have worked you up; I thought you were exhausted."

"I'm never too tired to be worried about him. In eight hours I'd bet he could cause more trouble than I could fix in a week."

Anzu chuckled and moved closer, her hand moving past his knee. "Eight hours, huh? That long? I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

He wasn't paying attention to her words. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his shoulder, moving forward to guide her into a closer embrace. "What's this? You're usually not so forward."

She sighed, laying her head on her shoulder and letting her arms snake around his neck. "I'm not being forward, I'm..."

He kissed her temple. "I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that conversation with Mutou today."

She didn't say anything, but he could see the pink in her neck and ears. He sighed, worried that she would snap or close up again.

After a moment, though, she said, "Remember when we were in high school? I always thought you hated me; you acted as though I were a plague on the earth."

"Well, then you were. Even I have lapses in judgement - though, of course, they're infinitesimal." He looked pensive for a moment. "High school was... not the best time in my life personality-wise, Anzu. Why do you bring it up?"

"I was just... thinking." Her fingers absently played at the nape of his neck. "You're right. You've changed so much since then." A smile bloomed across her face. "You've changed _so_ much since then. I really admire the man you've become. He's... intelligent. Handsome." She sat back a little to better survey him. "Not kind, exactly, but... he's good to those he cares about."

He pulled her mouth to his. "One of whom would be you."

"Yes, me." She grinned. "And he's..." She looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded, something dancing in their depths that he didn't recognize. "Amazing. I can think of no other man I'd rather be with."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "I mean that," she said. "You're... Well, you're Seto. And I love that about you. I care about you. I want to stay with you. I'm _comfortable _with you."

"Big words, Anzu. Do you mean it?"

"Don't be stupid; of course I do."

He wanted to call her on what she had said. He knew she had meant more than she would be willing to admit.

But Anzu wasn't ready to explain herself, regardless of what weight her words might have held. "And remember how we first got together? You never thanked Honda for that, you know."

Seto snorted. "I'm one of his groomsmen. I think I've gone above and beyond."

She lifted her head high and grinned, her long bangs nearly covering her sparkling eyes. She needed to get her hair trimmed; he knew she didn't like it that long. "That's all I'm worth to you? Just one wedding?"

He kissed her gently. "No, no, Anzu - not just one wedding. One wedding with Honda, Mutou, Jounouchi..." He kissed her again. "And if that's any measure of the other people you all know, then I think that this 'thanks' him plenty."

She rolled her eyes. "Well. When you put it like that..."

He chuckled softly. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"I always do, don't I?"

She went in to kiss him again, only to feel his stifling a yawn against her skin. She laughed and gave him a firm kiss on the forehead. "Looks like it's bedtime for you, young man."

"As loath as I am to admit you're right..." He stood up and yawned again.

"I'm right?"

He gave her a smile despite himself. "Yes, you're right." He helped her up and gently touched her cheek. "I assume you can see yourself out?"

"If I get lost, I'll give you a call. See you later?"

"Definitely. We'll make plans soon."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him a final time. "Thank you for a lovely evening. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Anzu. Dream of me."

She sauntered backwards to the door. One hand rested coyly on the frame as she stood at the exit; she gave him a cheesy wink, wearing a wide, mischievous smile. "No one but you, Seto. No one but you."

* * *

-End A/N: There we go! Chapter twenty-one. THE END IS SO SAPPY! (But it's cute...) It's not filler (I try my hardest not to do filler), but nothing of particular interest, either. Oh, but you find out that Rebecca's leaving, and that Mokuba plans to do something about it. Yeah, that comes up later. And there's some very, very obvious foreshadowing. All in all, I guess this chapter kind of sucks. 

Anyway... I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. I have excuses, of course, but I'm fairly certain you have no interest in hearing them. I'll try to write chapter twenty-two in a more timely manner, but I can't guarantee anything since the end of the semester is coming up. I could do it if I could get all my papers done - anyone want to help with a 10 page report? Eh? Eh? No, I kid. Anyway...

Reviews are adored and appreciated; they make my little writer heart soar. Thanks for reading!

(One last note - check out my livejournal for the first part of chapter twenty-two in a few days. I'm regularly posting chapter outlines and stuff - so hopefully that can tide any "ICOE" itch should the next update take this long. I hope it won't though. Heh.)


	22. Waiting for Sunrise

**_In Case of Emergency

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: You put your _yugioh _in and you shake it all about. _

**A/N:** Bah. My disclaimers are getting lame. Heh. But it's hard to find new, "danger" related ones without just repeating the ones I already have. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll take them gladly. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. About half as many as usual - I guess my poor updating skills have run everyone away! I am sad. Heh. Anyway, here we are: chapter twenty-two. Enjoy everyone! I've no idea when chapter twenty-three will be finished, but we can all hope, can't we? Heh. 

Extra note... This chapter never ends. It is the longest so far! Um... that's good, I think? Heh.

* * *

**22: **_Waiting For Sunrise

* * *

_Mokuba woke up the next morning, his head pounding.

"Wonderful," he murmured to himself, pulling a pillow over his head. Why was he awake? It had to be close to noon, and it was Sunday. At least, he was fairly certain it was Sunday - going on the idea that he was fairly certain the previous day had been Saturday. The curtains over his small window were drawn, so there wasn't much light getting in; for that, at least, he was grateful.

However, he was fully awake - and that meant he wasn't getting back to sleep. With a weary groan, he hoisted himself out of the bed, picking up a pair of wrinkled jeans from the floor and carrying them into the bathroom.

After a long, warm shower- and pain reliever - he felt much better. He slipped on his jeans and found a clean shirt in his closet. The day had begun.

Normally wont to waste his mornings and afternoons away on the computer or in front of the television with a controller in his hand, Mokuba instead had a plan. Rebecca, that sneaky minx, was running off without giving him a proper goodbye.

And as Mokuba knew, that was just no way to be.

So grabbing his wallet and a set of Seto's keys, he set off to corner her at Yugi's and, if not win her ever-lasting love, then at least get her to accompany him to the dinner he was promised. He stopped quickly to grab some flowers to offer as a gift, then continued on towards his destination.

Yugi opened the door when he got there, obviously rather surprised to see him. "Oh, um... hi, Mokuba." Seeing the bright bouquet of flowers, he could reasonably guess why the younger man had come. "Here to see Rebecca?" Mokuba nodded. "Ahh. Okay, then. She's in the guest room - leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, I know. And I'm here to catch her."

And Mokuba sped past him, leaving Yugi looking on in curious bemusement.

He found her, dressed in an over-sized button down and short, eye-catching shorts. She was packing for her departure.

More importantly, she was _adorable_.

Mokuba wore a goofy grin as he rapped gently on the door and gave her a tentative "Hello."

She looked up quickly and scowled. "I was hoping to avoid you until tomorrow."

That dampened his spirits slightly. He walked in and set the flowers down on top of a chest of drawers. "Well... Here I am! And it's still today."

Wearily, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can see that. And - "

"You still owe me dinner." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Don't think I'm letting you get away without first cashing in."

For a moment, she seemed to hover, right on the edge of some decision. Then, in a clipped, no-nonsense tone she said, "I... Really don't think so."

"Why not?" he asked indignantly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Because you're a cocky, narcissistic little prick." She looked at him defiantly, as though daring him to try to contradict her statement. "That reason enough?"

He threw his arms up in protest. "Oh my... Rebecca, I think that's a little harsh, don't you? I mean... Well damn, I'm not _that_ bad. You saw me at my worst - give me another chance. And actually follow through this time. I'm a good guy!"

"Mokuba... Look, you're cute, but I just don't think you're my type of guy. I want somebody mature and you're..." She sighed. "Well you just don't seem ready to grow up. I'm sorry."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair about it? I think it's perfectly within the realm of the acceptable to have a few personal preferences. "I..." She pointed to herself. "Do not like..." She shook her head firmly a few times, then pointed at him. "You."

"You have made that _abundantly_ clear. But I think you've been a little too quick to judge. Maybe if - "

"I know I'm judgemental," she said, going back to her packing. "It's been a flaw of mine ever since I was a child. However, since it hasn't seemed to have led me astray previously..." She threw a few pairs of folded pants into her suitcase. "I don't think I'll try to change now."

Gritting his teeth, feeling rather put out, he tried to think of any way to get past her unfortunately solid defenses. "All right, then." He watched her move about for just a second longer. "Rebecca... I'm not asking you to change. I'm asking you to dinner - to eat while in my presence. You _have_ to eat. Why can't I just be there while you do it?"

She didn't acknowledge he had spoken.

A pout was threatening to come to the surface of his lips. "Rebecca..."

She tossed him an annoyed glance over her shoulder. "You certainly are persistent, aren't you? I'll admit that maybe I shouldn't have agreed to the last date since I didn't really intend to keep my word, but if I agree to go with you today - to dinner - will you _please_ leave me alone?"

Inside, he was leaping for joy; unable to help himself, he smiled. "That would be... Just..." His smile widened. "Great. That would be great."

Rebecca groaned a little, but continued packing. "Fine," she said, her tone clipped. "Can I at least come to a stopping point here? It's only just after lunchtime." She looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Give me about two hours, okay? Then you can... come pick me up and I suppose we'll go out."

"That sounds perfect!" Mokuba grinned broadly, clapping his hands together once. "I knew you'd see it my way - who can resist my..." He paused at the look she was giving him. He cleared his throat. "What I mean, of course, is that you are an exceptionally beautiful, kind young woman who is willing to put my atrocious behavior behind her."

That earned him a smile. "Very good. Now get out. I have to shower and get dressed before I can go out anywhere."

With a quick salute, Mokuba did exactly as he was instructed.

The time couldn't pass quickly enough. He tried sitting with Yugi, but that was just awkward. So he took the car out for a drive around Domino, stopping for a moment to buy a bottled water. Then he drove back to Yugi's. All together, he wasted about an hour and forty minutes. Just twenty minutes to go.

With innate grace, he plopped himself down onto Yugi's couch to await the arrival of his fair maiden. True, she had been dragonish once, but finally his fractured fairy-tale was straightening out. If, of course, no other princes got there first.

A moment later he heard footsteps. Rebecca appeared, a vision in purple and blue. She wore a well-tailored, collared, button-down shirt in a deep shade of violet, legs set off by a straight leg, medium wash jean. Mokuba was enthralled. "Ready to go?" he asked brightly. "You... look very pretty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved his words away as she led him outside to his car. "Thanks, I guess. You're paying, you know."

"Of course," he said, hurrying to open the passenger door for her. "I do come from a very well-to-do family, after all." He grinned and - though his efforts were unnecessary - helped her into the car.

They sped away from Yugi's, off on the grand adventure of Mokuba's making. He tried to engage her in casual conversation, but though she answered in a mostly polite manner, she didn't seem truly interested in what he was saying.

He sighed and tried another tactic. "So... I heard you and Yugi dueled once. How'd you do?"

She seemed surprised he was interested. "Well, I... He would have beaten me actually, but then he forfeited."

"Really? Yeah, Yugi's noble like that - seems like something he would do."

"I was such a foolish little kid, then. I honestly thought I could beat him! I mean... I know I'm good, but Yugi's just on a whole 'nother level. He's _incredible_."

"Don't I know it. You didn't have to live with someone who could think about nothing besides beating him. Seto was... Well, Seto gets - shall we say - _fixated_. Beating Yugi was an obsession. There's still a lot of ill feeling there, too."

"You Kaibas." She shot him an unreadable look. "You're all crazy."

"Um..." He wasn't quite sure what would be an appropriate response. "Only... a little?"

She laughed and shook her head. "It was sort of a joke." Before he could look too happy, though, she said, "Don't get me wrong - I think both you and your brother are a little too close to the deep end, but there's not... _much_ wrong with that. Even if it wasn't my first choice, I'm here with you now, aren't I?"

He smiled. "Yes. So see? No crazy here. Just..." He thought for a moment. "Ahh - too _much_ charm. It can be a little overwhelming, I know."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and to avoid saying anything he'd take offense to, she quickly changed the subject. "Your brother is the one obsessed with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, right?"

Mokuba groaned quietly and nodded. "Yes, that would... that would be Seto, all right."

"That was actually what my duel with Yugi was about. I thought his grandfather had stolen one of the cards from mine, and I was determined to get it back. Of course, as it turns out, Yugi didn't have it anyway - so in the end it didn't matter that his grandfather hadn't stolen it and he forfeited the duel." She smiled fondly in remembrance. "I'm so glad I got to meet him, though. What an amazing man..."

"Yeah," Mokuba mumbled into his drink, "a real pillar of virtue."

Rebecca glared. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I merely made a quick comment to myself about Yugi's obvious superiority."

Her lips thinned and her eyes narrowed. "At least he's not practically in love with a _duel monster_."

Mokuba decided to concede. "This is true. Seto does love those cards as though they were his babies. His scaly little reptilian babies."

This, to his delight, made Rebecca chuckle in spite of herself. Perhaps he still had a chance to win her heart, after all.

He had taken her to a fun, upscale sort of hamburger joint. The atmosphere was fun and classy, two adjectives Mokuba wanted associated with him, as well. He could usually read a girl he was out with pretty well, but the signs he was getting from Rebecca were anything but promising. She would smile, but there was no sparkle. She was polite, not flirty. And though he could tell from her posture she was having a nice time, he could also tell that a "nice time" was the only thing he'd be getting that night.

After they ate, he took her for a drive. Unlike Seto - who, Mokuba would undoubtedly note, was just as reckless as he was - Rebecca did not chastise him for going too fast or taking curves too sharply. She seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing and encouraging him. He stopped at one of his favorite spots right outside the city - a big, empty field on the side of the road. He didn't know who it belonged to; though, should his trespassing ever be noticed, he imagined he had enough money to assuage anyone.

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked as they got out of the car. "As much as I _love_ dark, deserted fields, I usually like to save them for the second date."

"Well," Mokuba said, giving her his finest pout, "I didn't think that I'd be lucky enough to have a second date."

She shrugged. "Ahh. You have a point."

Mokuba rolled his eyes in exasperation. They both stepped over a short fence, into a patch of tall grass.

"So," Rebecca said plainly, looking around them at the empty darkness. "What exactly are we doing here? Why did you take me to... wherever we are?"

"Because." Mokuba turned to face her, grinning and spreading out his arms. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

Rebecca crossed her arms, looking incredulous. "Mokuba..."

"Aww, fine fine." He let out a huff of breath and then grinned at her broadly. "You want me to tell you why we're here?"

"I should have thought the answer to that would be obvious. Yes. Tell me why we are here." He opened his mouth to explain, but quickly she stopped him. "And if the reason involves being alone or 'getting better acquainted'..."

"No, no! Nothing like that." He shrugged and looked out across the field. "I... have no idea at all why I've brought you here. I don't even know who owns this place."

"Mokuba!"

"OW!" He rubbed the arm where she had slugged him. "Rebecca, that hurt."

"Oh? Am I supposed to care?! You drag me out to - "

"No! Just wait a second. I mean..." He sighed. "I just really like this place. When I need a place to escape to, or if I just need somewhere to be..." He shrugged again. "So I thought I'd share it with you. You know, for that whole sensitive nice-guy thing it seems like you like."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "There is such a thing as trying _too_ hard." She sat down in the grass and looked up at him invitingly. He plopped down beside her.

"I know. But I don't think I'm there just yet."

Suddenly, with no warning at all, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. For one shining moment he thought he had finally gotten past her shell, had finally gotten her to realize what a great guy he was. But then he saw the expression on her face.

He felt suddenly nauseous. He knew what was coming; he knew exactly what she was going to say. Girls had gotten the same talk from _him_.

"Mokuba, I..."

He groaned. "What is it? 'It's not you, it's me'? You're not at a good place in your life? I'm too good for you? Please, don't bother to give me a line; I know them all already."

"I'm not going to give you a line, Mokuba." She looked at him, a little annoyed. "You know exactly what the problem is." There was a brief, pregnant pause. "I still love Yugi."

"Damn it, Rebecca, that - "

"I will _always_ love Yugi."

He turned towards her, eyes hard. "You don't... You can't know that."

She shrugged. "But I do."

Mokuba was getting angry. "No, Rebecca, you _don't_. He might change, you might change... Hell, you might actually find someone better than Yugi - if that's even possible! You might even find someone who cares _just as much_ for you."

She stood up quickly, incensed and ready to fight. "Don't you dare imply that - "

"Calm down!" He stood up, too, and put a restraining hand on her shouler. She shrugged it away. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But... It's frustrating. It is really, really frustrating. It's... It's _Yugi_, for crying out loud! He's..." Mokuba pouted, trying to find an applicable insult. "Not very tall."

Rebecca seemed to cool down. "And a little shy, too. But I accept his flaws right along with his virtues." She smiled sympathetically. "I didn't mean to ruin our pseudo-date. Want to take me back?"

He nodded and began walking back to the car. "Yeah, back to your little lover boy so you can spawn perfect, happy little blond duelists."

She caught up and looped her arm through his. With a smile that was somthing like encouraging, she said, "Stop sulking, Joe's Bitter Jealousy. It's getting late."

"You see? You're _perfect._ Is it because I'm not short enough?"

"Mokuba..."

"What? Not blond enough? Tell me; I can take it."

"Okay, you've worn me down. You _are_ a pretty nice guy - and I guess a lot of fun, too. But like I said, you're just not my type. Now would you just get in the car? I'm tired and I have a long flight tomorrow."

He opened the passenger door for her and she slid inside. "Ahh, I love them when they're pushy."

They drove back in comfortable silence, though Mokuba was far less cheery than he had been at the beginning of the evening. He dropped her off back at Yugi's, and was even bold enough to steal a kiss, turning his head when she had meant to catch his cheek.

Rebecca said goodbye, and he could tell from her tone that if nothing else, she thought they could be _friends_.

"Friends," he muttered to himself as he drove off. "Bah." He frowned, thoughts toward Yugi turning unusually dark. "Finally. _Finally_. I get it! I really understand why Seto _hates_ that guy."

* * *

Sakura surveyed Otogi with interest, weighing out all his attributes in her mind. He had a thriving business with good income; he was handsome. And he seemed perfectly willing to be seduced. _Exactly_ the type of man she could see herself spending money with.

The only problem, of course, was his rather mousy little girlfriend. Sakura had no time for frivolous things like girlfriends; no, she did not support infidelity, but far greater than her disapproval of that was her desire to look out for her own interests. If the guilt didn't affect the man, then she had no trouble putting the relationship he was in out of her mind as well.

He wasn't stupid, and he did have charm. Sakura wanted a comfortable life, but a few intelligent conversations along the way didn't hurt, either. His wealth might not have been equal to the Kaiba fortune, but Otogi was certainly more personable.

She smiled.

And he noticed. "What are you so happy about?" he asked with a smirk, his voice rich and flirtatious.

She looked up at him fondly, eyes bright. "Would you believe me if I said... just being here with you?"

"Oh, that's flattering, but no." He winked and grinned, his lips pulled past small, white teeth. "I wouldn't believe that at all."

Sakura returned the grin, feeling quite pleased with herself. "Well you should believe me, Otogi. It's not every day a girl gets to spend time with such a smart, handsome man like you."

He rolled his eyes. "You're sweet, all right, but I'm not going to fall for that." He grinned. "I certainly don't mind the flattery, though."

She laughed. "You're one of the only men I know who call me on that. Don't tell me you're starting to see through me, hmm?"

"Yeah, you're positively transparent."

Sakura chuckled, a sound soft and smooth in her throat. She leaned in closer and conspicuously let her eyes drift down to his lips. "Then I suppose you know that what I want now is - "

Spoiling the atmosphere completely, his cell phone started to ring.

Sakura leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs and looking rather sulkish. Otogi flashed her an apologetic look. Quickly, he took it out and answered.

"Hello? Oh... Yeah, hi babe." A short pause. "Today? Shizuka, I told you I was busy today."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Though she had only ever heard Otogi's end of the conversations they had, Shizuka seemed far too clingy for her tastes. Though not half as annoying as Kaiba's Mazaki had been. Sakura might actually feel a smidgen of pity for the poor, guileless Shizuka. Anzu she had just wanted to see squirm.

"No, I can't just... I wasn't trying to say that you want me to cancel my plans for you, honey. Oh, that... Right, right. Why don't you do something with... with Mai? Or Anzu? They hang out with your brother's group. Or, well... screw your brother in Mai's case." He laughed. "Okay, sorry. Yes, I'm sure their relationship is very loving." He sighed. "Of course you're as important to me as my work is. I... I'm sorry, Shizuka, but I promise it's something I can't get out of." Sakura raised an eyebrow; Otogi looked away uncomfortably. "Yes. Yes, call Mai. I'm sure she'd love to do something with you. Right. Oh, I... Of course. Yes, of course; I love you, too. Bye. No, that's... Yes. Okay. Goodbye."

He shut his phone and sighed. "Sorry about that." After a intense little glance, any guilt seemed to evaporate. "Now... Where were we?"

She smirked and leaned forward. Just like she always said - if he could put his girlfriend out of his mind... then so could she.

* * *

It went without saying, in Seto's mind at least, that after Anzu's admission of trust, she expected him to amp up the "boyfriend" behavior. It also went without saying that, in Seto's mind, that meant something like a small dinner date every few weeks. And maybe while they ate he'd smile at her with a fond gleam in his eye. _Maybe. _

So he had asked her to accompany him to a late lunch at a very small, very exclusive restaurant he knew of. It was possible that through some channel or other he might have even owned it. She was, of course, happy to spend time with him, though he - being the ornery, self-centered bastard he was so very good at being - would only scowl and take dainty little bites of his food, any manner of fond gleams completely absent from his cold, blue eyes.

Anzu didn't care.

They ate, the majority of the meal spent in a comfortable silence. Anzu would occasionally ask a question or make an observation, and dutifully Seto would continue the thread of conversation. He wasn't averse to speaking with her, of course - but in a public place, they couldn't have the kind of conversations he preferred to have: close, comfortable, intimate talks where there were no expectations and he could be honest without being expected to be sentimental. Which was probably why, he realized, most people believed he was just an asocial, work-obsessed duelist with all the soul of a computer.

Lucky for him he didn't care what others thought.

Once the meal had winded down and Anzu was sipping the last of her tea, she looked up rather shyly and said, "You're not busy for the rest of the afternoon... are you?"

Seto frowned. "I have no particularly pressing matters to attend to." After all, he had done more work than he perhaps should have the previous night, just to insure he could afford to take the time off to eat with her. He looked at her semi-curiously. "Why?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and shifted her gaze down to the table. "I thought we could... spend a little more time together. You've been busy lately, so I thought maybe we could talk - and I could fix dinner for you later, too."

Anzu was not good at pretense. He had not been busy, and their relationship was built partly on Anzu's great desire to _talk_ together as much as possible. Because of her, he was rapidly moving towards gregarious on the verbal communication spectrum. However, an invitation like that was not something he took lightly. And if she planned to have him stay until dinner...

Then perhaps there would be little talking involved.

He frowned, looking at her with something close to a scowl. "I suppose. Since I've been... so _busy_ lately." He caught her eye; she flushed slightly. He was inclined to tease her more, but she never seemed to appreciate how delicious she looked when riled quite as much as he did. So, clearing his throat, he said, "And since you seem so eager..." She raised an eyebrow. "To catch up," he continued with a smirk, "then perhaps we ought to leave... now." Seto could tell he was making her uncomfortable; she wouldn't meet his eyes for more than a moment, and her face was bright with something like embarrassment.

"All right." She stood up and pushed her chair in. "Then let's go."

Feeling quite complacent, Seto followed her. He paid their bill - an action that seemed to embarrassed Anzu, though since she couldn't afford it anyway he didn't know why it bothered her - and then they left. The ride to Anzu's apartment was nothing but tense silence and charged atmosphere. He watched her tap her fingers against her knee, and every so often she would catch him watching and give him an intense, piercing glare. Unfortunately for her, it had the opposite effect of what she intended. He shifted in his seat, wearing a lascivious smirk.

They were almost there.

Anzu hid her nervousness well as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Come on in," she said brightly, holding the door open for him. They both entered and she set her purse down beside her as she sat down on the couch. "I thought we could... watch television, maybe," she said, intimidated by the still-standing Seto. She looked up at him tentatively. "If you want."

He didn't respond.

She felt around the cushions, looking for the remote. "Just... let me turn it on," she said, still looking. Seto watched on with amusement as her search grew slightly more frantic. She stood and began to dig into the couch. "I know the remote's here somewhere. I just... Don't know where - "

Seto grabbed her hand. She looked up, surprised. "You're so incompetent," he said, shaking his head. "Let me look for it; I'm sure my efforts would be more rewarding."

Instead of searching with her, however, he began to tug her in the opposite direction; she was confused. "Come along," he said. She made a feeble noise of protest when he said, "Let's look in your bedroom."

_Oh... _

She meekly allowed herself to be led, feeling very much like the situation recquired a "yes sir". Seto seemed quite comfortable, totally oblivious to her trepidation.

Because if she trembled from nerves, he trembled from excitement.

Her hand was small in his, fingers warm, scrunched together on the back of his hand, palm sweating against his. He pulled her inside and shut the door, his back against the wood, his eyes on her face. It wasn't an accident that he had cut off her only exit.

She dropped his hand. "Seto..." She took a half-step back, trusting but hesitant, nervous but... not. "It feels like you're hunting me. Like I'm some sort of animal."

"Does it?" He moved closer and put his hands on her waist. "Oh." He kissed her neck. "Forgive me, then."

Despite her feelings of uncertainty, his deft removal of any inhibitions she might have had left her aching. She gently grabbed both his wrists, tilting her head and taking a step backwards. He followed, moving closer. There was little room left between their bodies and if the eagerness with which he was kissing her was any indication, soon there would be _nothing_ left between them at all.

"You're not sorry," she told him breathlessly, trying her hardest to keep a handle on her already racing thoughts.

"I know." His arms wrapped around her, a hand on her lower back and a hand between her shoulder blades. He nuzzled briefly against her collarbone, breathing hard. It was an obvious, conscious gesture of affection; because even though his caresses came from a physical, visceral need, he wanted her to know that he was willing to at least pretend like he cared about how she was feeling, too.

God, to think that he cared, really _cared_...

Anzu's heart sped up. He tightened his grip and kissed her mouth - his hands burning, his lips like wine. She began to respond with more fervor.

"Anzu..." he said thickly, pulling away. He looked at her intently, his eyes boring into hers. She bit her lip, body thrumming with nervous anticipation. "I'm going to kiss you again now." She nodded. He moved forward, so close she felt his breath on her face, could feel the tip of his nose barely brushing her cheek. He kissed her, so lightly she barely felt it at all. "And then... I'm going to take off all your clothes: shirt... skirt... bra, and - "

"Wh-why don't you... just keep kissing me?" She had to get him to stop talking. It was a thrill, hearing him say those things; but the thrill was too great, pummeling her body like lightning, hitting her too fast and too hard.

And though he usually took offense to being commanded, that was one order he would gladly obey.

He did kiss her: her lips, her neck, her shoulder. His hands were under her shirt.

She took a breath as he went to his knees. He kissed her stomach, hands running up and down her sides. Things were... progressing, and she wanted to let him know it was okay, wanted to let him know that she wanted him, too. Her hands were in his hair, her eyes shut tight, chest heaving as he continued to touch her.

Until she heard a loud, obnoxious voice yelling "Anzu! Hey, Mazaki Anzu, we know you're here! Come out, girl, Shizuka and I are here to take you out this afternoon."

Anzu's body froze like a block of ice. "Oh no, no, no," she mumbled, pushing Seto back. Her face was bright red with embarrassment. She pulled down her shirt and ran her hands over it compulsively, straightening. "They... Oh no, I had no idea. What if they..." She shook her head and put her hands to her face. "This is so embarrassing!"

Seto sat back on his heels, looking disheveled and _very_ put out. "No, I don't think so. Just lock the door; they are very easily ignored."

Anzu looked at him sharply. "No! Seto, that's rude. And besides that, Mai is here; she does _not_ get ignored."

"I don't care if it's rude," he hissed, "you invited me over here for an afternoon alone and then dinner - and I intend to eke out every last moment that I've been given."

Someone knocked on the door suddenly and Anzu jumped nervously.

Seto scowled. "Anzu... They're interrupting _us._"

"Are you in there?" Mai's voice asked. "I don't know why you're hiding - we know you're here. Your door was unlocked, after all."

She looked between Seto and the door. "Um..." He shook his head fiercely, warning her. She sighed. "Y-yes, Mai. I'm in my bedroom. If you could... give me just a second, I'll be right out."

"No problem," Mai said cheerily. "Take your time."

Angrily, Seto stood and gave Anzu a fearsome glare. He stomped into the bathroom and she heard the water cut on. A moment later he emerged, head soaking wet. Anzu didn't say a word. "You," he told her, eyes flashing, "are going to make this up to me."

For once, she had no desire to argue.

With a silence that was louder than a gunshot, he stormed out of her bedroom, past the stunned faces of Mai and Shizuka. If nothing else, Seto always was a master at melodrama.

They turned towards Anzu, standing in the doorway of her bedroom, red-faced and shifty-eyed. Mai let out a loud, uproarious laugh. "Wow," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think we're gonna want to hear the explanation for this one."

* * *

End A/N: Well! What did everyone think? Good, bad, inbetween? I was decently happy with this chapter, though of course it wasn't as good as what I had imagined, but... What can you do? It turned out to be surprisingly long... I thought I was close to the end, but words kept coming and coming. I thought about leaving the last scene off until next chapter, but I have it all planned out so neatly that I figured one extra long chapter wouldn't hurt anything. Heh. I also have no idea why I decided to have Mokuba use the Fight Club reference. Just thought it fit, I guess. (Should I have added that to my disclaimer? Because obviously I don't own it...)

I'd really love opinions on this one. I'm trying to keep the writing fresh and entertaining - the story itself entertaining, too, of course. So any constructive criticism (or shameless flattery and praise... heh) would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Filling Up With Frenzy

**_In Case of Emergency_**

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: If your _yugioh_ is flammable, it will never block a fire exit._

**A/N:** Well! I give you all permission to skin my alive and wear my hide as a toga. Er... Or you could just forgive me and read the nice chapter anyway? Heh heh? Anyway! Yeah, I had a really REALLY rough time at the beginning of the year and all that, and I'd been sitting on this for awhile, but I guess I was too lazy to pull it out. I'm ashamed. A huge, enormous thanks to my beta, who is kind and listens to me worry over insignificant details with no complaints. Heh. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this! Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 22! If I forgot to reply to anyone, feel free to spew venom at me, for I did not mean to neglect anyone. Heh. And chapter 24 - the end of the second arc - should be coming within the... well, it's just coming - I won't make any promises, but I'm hoping it won't take too long.

* * *

**23:** _Filling Up With Frenzy_

* * *

Mokuba stood in the airport with Yugi, watching Rebecca's plane disappear into the sky. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"Lost that one," he muttered to himself, eyes on the ground. It wasn't that he was a sore loser _really_, it just stung to be passed over for someone he believed to be less attractive, less wealthy, and less intelligent. He glared fiercely at Yugi.

The blond didn't seem to mind. "Oh cheer up," he said with a sympathetic smile. "She's not gone forever, you know."

"Oh… That's right. She's coming back." His glare deepened. "To be your date at Honda's wedding."

Yugi had the grace to look embarrassed.

"You're leading her on, you know. Why would you even get her hopes like that when you know as well as I do that you have no romantic interest in her?"

"I don't see it as leading her on, Mokuba. I've made my feelings and intentions perfectly clear."

"Puh." Mokuba shoved his hands in his pocket resentfully. "You are obviously woefully underestimating her optimism, then."

Yugi laughed. "Mokuba…" He shook his head. "You're forgetting that I'm at the top of the game when it comes to optimism. But what can I do besides be honest with her? If she asks, I'll tell her how I feel."

"Oh, that's just fine – if you _insist_ on being sensible about it." Mokuba sighed and glanced down at his watch. "Sorry, after growing up with Seto, this has been about as much sensible as I can stand. See you later?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, Mokuba." He smiled in farewell. "See you later."

* * *

If Mokuba had one habit that drove almost anyone up the wall, it was without question his moping.

Takeshi sighed and glanced over at his friend. They had congregated at Mokuba's house to work on math homework, but so far all Mokuba had done was sigh and doodle pigtails on some of the numbers. It was getting out of hand. "You know," he said suddenly, setting his pencil down, "you are being ridiculous."

Mokuba scowled and began doodling with more fervor. "I am not."

"Oh? You're not?"

The younger Kaiba brother looked up with a hard frown. "No. I'm not."

Megumi sighed. "It's not the end of the world, you know. Some guys get turned down all the time." Since math seemed to be less than top priority, he shut his book and grabbed the remote from atop a pile of laundry at his side. A pair of boxers slid off as he lifted it up. "I thought you had a maid," he said, cringing in disgust.

"Seto says that if I want to wallow I ought to do it properly. But… No, just forget that! This has _nothing_ to do with me being rejected."

"Whatever," Takeshi said, popping a game disc in and handing a controller to Megumi. "It pisses you off and you only want her because she doesn't want you."

Mokuba folded his arms over his chest angrily and watched them start a game. His frown deepened. "And why aren't you two studying? I didn't ask you over so you could take advantage of – "

"Stop right there," Takeshi said. "Megumi asked us over because he failed the last test and we're _not _taking advantage of you. We put up with a hell of a lot sometimes."

"Besides," Megumi added with a laugh, "if you really wanted to, you could just buy new friends."

"Just make sure they're ugly," Takeshi teased, wearing a smirk. "Otherwise they – "

"Shut up. Now." Mokuba had tensed immediately upon realizing just what Takeshi was talking about. "You did not steal her away from me. I broke up with her because I felt so sorry for you, having to pine after another man's girlfriend."

Megumi laughed. "Yeah, whatever. I'm with Takeshi on this one. You just got to her first, man."

And thus began the second stage: Mokuba's sulking.

"It's lucky, then," he said with a sneer, "that I don't care what you think."

"Wonderful." Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"What?" Mokuba turned to Megumi for an answer. "What is his problem? Have you no sympathy at all? I expect my friends, at least, to understand my plight. But _no_. When all I want is a little commiseration, I get ridicule." He stood and flopped backwards onto his bed. "I get disdain. You have no hearts."

"You're right. God, we're unforgiving bastards."

Mokuba glared at Takeshi. "Yes. You _are_."

Ever the peacemaker, Megumi tried to get his friend out of his funk. "Well… So this Rebecca girl left. She's coming back, right? Get another girl; make her jealous."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?" He shoved his head under his pillow. "No one will have me."

"Then find someone who will have you, idiot." Takeshi paused a moment, absorbed in the game. "You need a life."

Megumi laughed. "Maybe you just need porn."

Takeshi made a grunt of something like agreement. "Besides that, I thought you and what the hell's her name… Riku were…" His head made a vague circle. "Dating or something."

"Oh." Mokuba sat up. "Riku." He grinned. "That's right. I still have her."

"Good. Will you shut up now?"

Mokuba threw a pillow at his head. It hit Megumi instead.

"Wha… Aww, damn it, I died." He whined. "That's not fair."

Takeshi smirked triumphantly. "Well start paying attention, then."

* * *

Mokuba sighed, starting listlessly at the television set in front of him. Nothing good had been on and so he had been forced – yes, absolutely _forced_ – to simply take his friend Megumi's suggestion.

And so he had been watching the exploits of a young girl and the penpal that had come to visit her. So far the penpal had slept with the girl's brother and what might possibly have been her father. Since they were alone in an empty bedroom reading poetry to one another, Mokuba could only imagine what might happen next.

His friends – who had only left about an hour and a half ago – had helped. They had been right (damn them), and he knew that he could sulk better than even the smallest child. And even though it hadn't been long, everyone knew better than to let him get going. Seto would certainly be happy that he wouldn't have to deal with Mokuba's dramatics. He was certainly dramatic enough for the both of them.

After Takeshi and Megumi had left, Anzu had come over for a "romantic" evening. Which, in Mokuba's opinion, was complete crap, because really it was just a thinly veiled ploy – a _very_ thinly veiled ploy in Mokuba's opinion – to get Anzu into bed.

A ploy that, if the sudden increase in the volume of and annoyance in Anzu's voice was anything to go by, had not been successful.

He stuck his head out the door to try to hear what was going on.

* * *

"What?"

Anzu's sharp question had Seto immediately wishing he had never brought up the subject to begin with.

He sighed. "Anzu… I might have seen Otogi. With Kudo. Maybe it was… someone else."

"Oh, don't even try that. You know as well as I do that you're the last person to ever doubt your own eyes. Don't try to distract me, Seto. What was he doing with her? Since she couldn't get you she decided to go after someone else's unsuspecting boyfriend?"

"Anzu… I couldn't call him _unsuspecting._" He closed his eyes. Why, why, why did he have to even bring that up? All he wanted to do (or at least all he admitted to wanting to do) was spend a lovely evening with his – apparently temperamental – girlfriend. Really, he was already _very_ on edge and if she would just stop talking…

"…that. Seto? Seto? Seto, are you even listening to me? This is ridiculous! I can't believe her! I mean, really – I had a low opinion of her already, but this just takes the cake."

He nodded, knowing that any attempts to derail her would be futile.

"I'm furious. And poor Shizuka! For her sake, I hope Otogi isn't actually cheating. I'm sure that… that…" Seto wasn't sure if she was reluctant to be cruel or if there just weren't words vile enough. "Well, that this stupid secretary of yours seduced him."

She had begun pacing, and they ended up in Seto's office. (That was really so very near his bedroom…) Anzu flopped down onto the chair in front of his computer. She sighed, then smiled up at him. "Sorry about all that. Guess I got a little upset."

He glared.

Her smile turned to an apologetic grin. "Okay, so I did get a little carried away. And I know you wanted a nice evening for us. Maybe I can make it up to you another time?"

With a shrug, he sat down on a clear corner of the desk, arms folded over his chest. "That sounds reasonable."

"Great!" She looked down for a moment, then gently touched his knee. "There's… um, well something I think you should do. Please."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to approve of this… am I?"

"Well…" She put on her most attractive face. The one that she damn well knew could convince him to do just about anything. "Since you saw Otogi with your secretary, I… Well, I admit I overreacted and it could be nothing. So I don't want to tell Shizuka." She bit her lip nervously. "But someone ought to know that he might not be one hundred percent faithful."

"Should they?"

She seemed indignant. "Yes! And… you know, since we really don't know her friends or anything, there's only one person to tell."

Seto deadpanned. "You mean Jounouchi."

"Exactly!"

"You want…" Here he gave her a very telling look. "_Someone_ to tell him that his younger sister's significant other could possibly be cheating on her?"

Anzu nodded. "That's right. And since I care deeply for both of them, I'd of course be happy to tell them." There was a "but" coming, Seto could feel it. "But I do have a bit of a vendetta against the woman, so if I said anything I might make it sound worse than it really is."

"Stop right there." He shifted a little closer to her. "Am I correct in assuming, my soft-headed little fool, that you want _me_ to talk to him about this? That you want _me_ to tell someone that I very nearly hate something that could possibly make him even angrier at having to see me?"

She paused for a moment, mulling what he said over. Then her hand shifted ever so slightly higher up his thigh. "That's right. I really think it's for the best. And if you do me this favor, I promise I'll pay you back."

As hard as he fought it, a tiny part of him wanted to give in. She was suddenly closer to him, so close he could see the tiny smudge of mascara right under her eye. He wiped it off. It would be so easy to agree; she would be so _happy_ if he agreed. "This is a very…" He moved so his lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers. "…_very _underhanded way of getting what you want."

"I know. Aren't you proud?" She chuckled and then kissed him softly, just at the corner of his mouth. "So please? Please, please, please will you do this for me? Just give Jounouchi a little heads up, that's all."

He only wavered for a moment, staring at the plump, peachy-pink lips before him.

_Damn it._ "Fine. Fine, Anzu – I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much, Seto. You are amazing." She leaned in and kissed him softly. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer. For a moment, there was nothing in the world but that connection between them – until Anzu pulled away with a rather wistful little smile. "You have work tomorrow," she said.

Seto knew this. Seto _always_ had work tomorrow. "And… ?"

She tapped his nose. He was tempted to bite her finger. "And it's my responsibility to make sure you are well-rested. We can't have you staying up all hours of the night, now can we?"

She was _teasing_ him. The wretched, wretched women knew how seductive she sounded and she wanted nothing more than to leave him writhing. "Oh, we most certainly can have that. In fact, I want nothing more than to stay up _all_ hours of the night and be very, very, very tired come tomorrow morning."

"Hmm." Anzu touched his cheek then ran her hand through his hair. "You see? You're so tired already that the exhaustion has rattled your brains."

He frowned. "And when have you become so playful?"

She pulled away from him and stood with a warm smile. His question was ignored. "Well, I need to be going. Do you want to make plans for… say, day after tomorrow?"

"I suppose that's acceptable." He grabbed her wrist and ran his thumb over her pulse. "Now please – let me help you to the door."

Anzu grinned, and allowed herself to be led. As they walked down the hall, Mokuba – head sticking out his door – waved and smiled at them. "Bye Mokuba!"

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, looking mischievously towards his brother.

"Sorry, but I really need to be getting home." She waved. "See you later."

Seto only glared as they walked by.

* * *

A smiling Arisa opened the door. "Anzu! Oh, hello, glad you could make it. Come in."

"Thank you." Anzu stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. There didn't seem to be many traces of Honda about – the apartment was neat and decidedly feminine in decoration. "You've got great taste." She grinned. "Or at least good enough not to let Honda have anything to do with the decór."

"Yes," Arisa said, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for Anzu to do the same. "I… went through his things when he moved in, just to, you know," she smiled, "help him get rid of some junk."

Anzu laughed. "Oh, of course."

Arisa smiled again and said, "Yes… Well! Are you ready to get started? I appreciate your help so much, by the way. Your writing is lovely, you know."

Anzu just shrugged off the gratitude. "Really it's no trouble. I'm always happy to help!"

They started, plunging into the stack of invitations. There were more than Anzu expected; she vaguely recalled Honda mentioning something about a small wedding. As soon as her hand started hurting, she frowned up at Arisa.

"I thought Honda wanted a small wedding," Anzu grumbled. "You sure have a lot of invitations to address for your _close friends and family_."

Arisa chuckled. "No, actually _I _wanted a small wedding, not Hiroto. He wanted to invite the entire country." She sighed. "And hire a sky-writer." She chuckled again and set another invitation on the growing stack of the ones they had completed. "I talked him out of all that, of course, but this... well, it's fairly close to a compromise. And there really aren't _that_ many."

"I suppose not," Anzu relented. She set down her pen and sighed. "I still can't believe you two are... are getting married. For, well, I suppose obvious reasons, when you first got together I never thought things would get this serious."

Arisa seemed unfazed. "Oh, I knew that once I got him I'd have him for as long as I chose."

"Really? Well… you certainly did get him. I never really pictured him as the marrying type. Not for a few more years, at least."

"I know exactly what you mean, and really, his proposal was anything but romantic."

"Oh? How'd he ask you?" Anzu grinned and leaned closer, eager to hear the story.

Arisa laughed. "All right, I suppose I'll tell you." She sighed happily, a dreamy expression on her face. "We were laying in bed one night – we had gone out for a lovely meal earlier that evening, and then came home for an _amazing_ night." She paused a moment as though in remembrance; Anzu felt slightly uncomfortable. "And then, to my complete surprise, he reaches over to the drawer in the bedside table. He pulls out a little tell-tale box and says 'Here, I forgot to bring this to dinner.' I was so surprised that I couldn't even chastise him for the terrible delivery."

"He… He actually – "

"Oh yes. That's really how it happened. The next morning, though, he did cook me breakfast and make a lovely speech I'm almost certain was prepared beforehand."

"Well that's nice, I guess. But when you said unromantic, you meant it."

She chuckled. "That's right. But what about you and your boy? Are you and Kaiba ever going to get married?"

Anzu snorted in disbelief. "Us? I… Well, let's just say that I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Well…" Anzu looked away and started back on the invitations. It wasn't an easy question to answer. "Let's just take the personality of the man we're talking about into account for a second. I just…" She shrugged. "I just can't see him asking me to marry him any time soon."

Unfortunately, Arisa was perceptive enough to realize what she _really_ meant. "You're not sure he's truly in love with you."

"No!" Anzu seemed shocked. "That's not it at all!"

Arisa folded her arms over her chest. "So you're totally confident that he loves you."

Anzu tried to hedge away from the question, uncomfortable discussing something so personal with someone she didn't know very well. "I… We've been together long enough that I know he honestly cares." She looked up at Arisa with pleading eyes. "Um… we still have a few invitations to finish."

"Yes." While not shy or modest at all, Arisa was tactful enough to know when to drop a subject. "But not very many."

They worked on, conversation reverting back to Arisa and Honda. Anzu was glad to get a chance to know the woman better and better – though they had done things together before, there was still a sort of barrier. Either Arisa was a difficult person to get to know, or Anzu was expecting to see more than was actually there.

Soon, they had finished. "Well!" Arisa said, straightening the stack, "I am glad to have gotten that out of the way. Thank you again, Anzu; you've been a big help."

"No problem at all. Like I said, I'm always happy to lend a hand." She smiled warmly at her former teacher. "Well, I probably need to get going. Have a good evening."

"You, too, Anzu. Goodbye."

* * *

-End A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, I really appreciate it. I'd love any reviews; in fact, they would make me happier than a clam in a field of wildflowers. Er... Yeah, anyway they'd just really -cough cough ahem- get me inspired to continue. Heh. I'm actually really looking forward to finishing chapter 24 (yes! I have a small portion written), so my goal is to try to get it sent out to be beta-read as soon as I get 10 reviews. Don't worry, I'll post no matter how many I get, that's just to try to spur myself on. I do need it.

Well, thanks again for reading!

Oh, and if anyone reads "Sevenfold" (another Azureshipping venture), then I'd appreciate if you'd vote in the poll on my profile.


	24. Each Ecstatic Instant

**__**

In Case of Emergency

* * *

_Disclaimer: The _yugioh _is a lie._

**A/N:** Once again, sorry this took so long. (I'm a terrible updater, aren't I?) This chapter refused to cooperate with me, and for some reason it just wouldn't come out like I wanted it to. Luckily, it's written now. It's unbetaed - I wasn't going to post it until I got it back from my beta, but I'm about to go out of town for vacation (and I don't know if I'll have internet access) and then not much longer after that it's going to be time to get ready to move back to school. So! Here we are. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 23, everyone! Now - enjoy! And please review; it's always appreciated!

* * *

**24: **_Each Ecstatic Instant_

* * *

Riku crossed her arms over her chest and surveyed Mokuba with a mixture of irritation and regret. "This… isn't going anywhere, is it?" She sighed. "I like you, Mokuba, but I'm not going to be put on the back burner."

He scratched the back of his head. "And I don't blame you for that attitude, I really don't." Then he sighed. "Riku… How about another chance. Please? I know I've been distracted lately, but that's all behind us." He pouted adorably. "Come on… I know you can't resist me."

She sighed, but slid her arms around his neck. "Why don't I think you're really sorry?"

He kissed her quickly and said, "I have no idea. I'm as sincere as can be."

Riku laughed. "Really?"

He nodded emphatically. "Yes. A hundred percent." Her eyes were focused on his mouth, and all thoughts raced out of his head. "If you don't believe me, I could…" He swallowed, and her eyes darted to the bob of his adam's apple. "I could show you how sincere I am."

"Mmm." She stepped closer. "I think I'd like that, Mokuba. I think I want to see just how… _sincere_ you are."

'_Screw Rebecca,'_ he thought, happily focused on the lovely girl in his arms. _'I never needed her anyway.'_

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Jounouchi yelled, yanking the door to his apartment open. "It's… Oh." He blinked. "Kaiba." He sighed. "Why are you here, asshole?" He looked suspicious for a moment, then said, "Mai's in the shower right now."

Seto pushed him aside and stepped through the door. "I need to talk to you."

"What? You have to be kidding me." He yawned and scratched his stomach. "Get out. I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not giving you an option." He sat down on the couch, careful to let as little of his body touch it as possible. "Sit down."

Jounouchi, too tired to really think straight, found it was easier just to do what he was told. So he took a seat in the old recliner and turned a somewhat bleary gaze towards his unwelcome visitor. "Well?"

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here," he said bluntly, prefacing the difficult talk with something he thought might put the other man at ease.

"Then Anzu made you, huh?" He yawned again. "What the hell about?"

Seto glared. "Anzu did not make me. While it was originally her suggestion, I do not let her whim control my actions."

"Whatever." Jounouchi laughed. "You're in a relationship – her whims are controlling you whether you want them to or not. I know Mai'll say no sex if I don't do what she wants."

"Don't compare me to you," Seto said, fighting back the urge to shudder. "I make my own decisions, free of Anzu's influence."

Jounouchi gave him an incredulous look.

To make the conversation go smoothly, Seto decided to concede. "Mostly free of Anzu's influence."

Jounouchi laughed – and to his credit, it was _mostly_ good-natured. "So what'd she want you to tell me?"

That was the difficult part. For a moment, Seto was silent – thinking over the best way to break the news. And even for that brief period of time, the silence was stifling and awkward. Jounouchi, hating to be uncomfortable, was the first to break it. "I know you're not just here for a friendly visit. What is it you have to talk to me about?"

"It's your sister."

"My sister?" He shot up. "Why? What's wrong? Is Shizuka – "

"Calm down," Seto instructed, brows furrowed. "She's fine. Let me start again. I've come to give you a warning. I've seen my secretary with Otogi, and Anzu – holding a vendetta against the woman – is convinced that your sister's in danger of an unfaithful boyfriend. As far as I know, nothing's happened yet. But, as I said, Anzu suffers from the lowest opinion possible of the woman and thinks something _will_ happen soon."

"Oh. Hmm." Jounouchi's face was dark. "Your secretary… She was the one that went after you for awhile, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well what would Otogi want her for? She's not… Okay, I've never seen her, but I've heard Mai and Anzu talk and she sounds terrible."

Rubbing his temple, Seto said, "She's intelligent and beautiful."

"Damn." Jounouchi scowled and looked to the floor, sitting back down. "Well if she didn't get you, maybe she won't get Otogi, either. I mean, why would he want her anyway? Why would anyone want to cheat on their girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't know," Seto said contritely, "I'm perfectly happy with the woman I'm involved with."

"You bastard!" Jounouchi snarled, standing up again. "Don't you dare talk about Shizuka that way, Kaiba, don't you dare!"

They had both changed since high school, but Seto had changed much more. Where once he would have snapped back and goaded further, he instead remained calm, thinking before he spoke. "Perhaps," he ventured bitingly, remembering that he was in the other man's home on a mission Anzu wouldn't accept as anything other than successful, "I was _not_ implying that your sister wasn't good enough. Perhaps I was merely giving you my own reason to remain faithful. I know nothing about their situation, and so couldn't give an opinon – good or bad."

Jounouchi seemed a bit awestruck that Kaiba hadn't responded to his attack. He sat down again, his face smoothing out. "Right. Not Shizuka." He nodded to himself, back on the same page. "If he's not happy with her, it's because he knows he's not good enough for her."

Seto gave into temptation and rolled his eyes. "Of course." He felt it time to steer the conversation back on course. "I have no idea what is going on between them, but I suspect Anzu will ask me to keep an eye on them." He sighed and rubbed an eye. "I also suspect I'll agree."

Jounouchi laughed; he knew what it was like to have a controlling woman in one's life. But… "Hey, if she hit on you, why haven't you fired her? I figured Anzu would have put up a fuss about that."

"She did. But Kudo is the best secretary I've ever had, and though her behavior was inappropriate, I have had much, _much_ worse."

"Ahh." Neither spoke, and the atmosphere grew awkward once again. Jounouchi cleared his throat. "So! I guess I owe you a…" He scowled, looking exceedingly uncomfortable. "Well, tell Anzu thanks. For the warning."

Seto nodded and stood up. "I will. And since I've told you what I came here to tell you, I won't stay any longer than I have to."

"Right." Jounouchi stood up as well and walked behind Kaiba to the door. He grunted when they got there, watching his former enemy open the door. "Well… I'll…" He cleared his throat, not quite sure of the appropriate etiquette for the situation. He hated – or at least close to it, he was sure - Kaiba, but felt that some measure of gratitude had been earned. "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Better than sooner, hmm?" Seto raised an eyebrow, the gesture as friendly as he would ever get with Jounouchi.

For his part, Jounouchi was stunned. Had Kaiba made a… joke? "Right." He scratched his head, feeling slightly confused. "Um… don't forget to tell Anzu thanks, I guess." His face darkened. "You can bet Otogi and I will be having a chat. Soon."

That clenched it, and without another word Kaiba was out the door, once more out of Jounouchi's life. The drowsy blond stared at the door, eyes fixed on one spot where the paint was peeling. No matter what, he'd never let anyone hurt his little sister.

Added to his typically protective thoughts of Shizuka was the sudden and unsettling notion that perhaps Kaiba wasn't so bad. They might have something in common. They _did_ have something in common, and it wasn't just dueling. They both had younger siblings; they were both involved with strong women; and they were both stubborn as all hell.

Unhappy with such musings, Jounouchi settled himself into the familiar dip in the middle couch cushion and switched on the television; Mai would be out of the shower soon, and she'd be able to talk him through it all.

Mai always knew just what to do.

Xxx

Mai emerged from the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. It dropped to the floor and she wriggled into the underwear she'd laid out on the bed. She fished around in the shared chest of drawers for a pair of shorts and a tank-top and pulled them on, too. Already the day promised to be lazy and slow, so she didn't bother with more than moisturizer and a quick blow-dry.

She walked out of the bedroom, expecting to see Jounouchi either eating or playing video games. She spotted him, all right, but he wasn't doing either. He sat on the old, worn couch staring at the television, obviously not watching.

Well that was unexpected. And slightly unsettling.

Mai fell down beside him, curling her legs under her. "What's wrong?" she asked, ruffling his hair. He was an idiot, but he was _her_ idiot, and that untidy mass of blond was one of the most touchable things she'd ever encountered.

When he spoke, his words were slow – deliberate. "It's Shizuka. Otogi might be…" His grip on the remote tightened. "That bastard might be cheating on her. My little sister."

"What? But I thought their relationship was fine."

"I did, too!" he bellowed, finally coming out of the unusual calm he'd settled into. "I mean… obviously he wasn't good enough for her. But I thought at least he knew I'd kill him if he ever hurt her."

Mai let out a short sigh, stroking his arm gently. "Don't kill him yet. Are you sure that he cheated?"

His mouth turned down further, expression morphing into something like a pout. "No." He sounded disappointed that he had no justification for Otogi's murder.

Jounouchi turned towards her, obviously unsure. He was so like a big child sometimes. Mai pulled him into a kiss, not minding the smell of thrice-worn jeans and dirty t-shirt. "Go talk to him – give him a taste of that big brother intimidation I know you're so fond of." She had no idea what had put the idea of Otogi's infidelity into his head, but she knew him well enough to know that unless it were definitely proven untrue, Jounouchi wouldn't stop dwelling. And she didn't want to deal with it. He had every right to disapprove of cheating on one's partner, but since that was how their relationship had begun in the first place, she felt less inclined to listen to his thoughts on the actual cheaters.

"You really think talking to him would be the best thing to do? I was wondering if maybe Shizuka – "

"No," she told him sharply. "If you're not sure, Katsuya, you better not tell her a thing. It will only hurt her."

"I guess you're right," he said grudgingly, patting her thigh absently. He was rough and awkward, so unlike the refined men she had once preferred. But he thought her precious even if he didn't quite know how to treat her so – and if she didn't love him that might not have been enough.

But she did. So that was all she ever needed.

"Are you going out today?" he asked.

She'd wanted to. But he was so overprotective of Shizuka – he probably wanted, and needed, though he wouldn't admit it, a little reassurance. "To run a few errands, maybe," she answered casually. "I thought I could get us a nice dinner." She pressed closer to him, running one dainty foot along his denim-clad calf. "And then… an evening in. All alone." Her breath was hot in his ear and she felt his body tense as one hand ran over his belly, just close enough to his lap to tease.

He grinned and his eyes were alight with something that she knew was more than lust. "Sounds good to me, Mai. How about pizza?"

She laughed and shoved him, hard.

* * *

Anzu heard the knock and ran excitedly to the door. She tried her best to look calm, but she was wearing one of her favorite dresses and Seto was actually coming to get her himself instead of just sending a car - something that he'd had to resort to doing more often as of late. She pulled open the door and smiled. "Hello."

Seto nodded. "Are you ready to go?" She looked at him incredulously and crossed her arms over her chest. He stared for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "You look beautiful. New dress?"

"No, but you're right; I do look beautiful." She flashed him a warm grin and gave his cheek a quick peck. Before she could pull away, though, he grabbed her arm and yanked her closer, his mouth finding hers with the ease of much practice.

That was _nice_, Anzu registered, before giving herself over to sensation. He always knew what she wanted a moment before she did, always knew just where to touch and what to do.

"Ready to go?" he murmured, pulling away. His hand rested gently on her lower back, fingers lightly tapping as he reached out with his other arm to grab her purse from the hook by her door.

She sighed in contentment, her hands flat against his chest. "Yes. I'm hungry – haven't eaten anything since this morning. What are we having?"

Seto shrugged as she followed him out into the hallway, pulling her door shut behind them. "I don't know," he replied, watching as she locked her apartment and slipped her keys back into her bag. "Mokuba said he would take care of it."

XXX

"It's Yugi-casserole," Mokuba said cheerily, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "I didn't have time - or the talent - to whip up something myself, so I just paid Yugi to do it."

Anzu crossed her arms. "You shouldn't take advantage of him like that, Mokuba; you know how hard it is for him to say no."

Seto smirked. "Ask him to jump off a bridge next time, as well."

"Seto!" Anzu glared at him. "And you wonder why Mokuba's so difficult."

"Ahh ahh ahh," Mokuba put in, grinning widely. "You can blame Seto's unscrupulous parenting technique if you want, but personally I think it's because of all the kidnapping."

"Don't blame me," Seto said blandly, cutting Anzu off before she could protest.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," she told him, rolling her eyes. "After all, spending all your energy trying to beat a classmate - who has proven better than you countless times - in a card game relieves you of all responsibility."

"Ooh, tension," Mokuba said. "Should I get popcorn?" They glared simultaneously and he laughed. "Or leave and let you get on with your date?"

Seto shot him a look. Anzu suspected that the younger Kaiba had been asked to leave immediately after dinner was over – and was allowed there during the meal only on the condition of impeccable behavior.

"Right." Mokuba laughed and smiled broadly. "I'll fix a plate and then head up to my room."

"There's no reason you can't eat with us," Anzu told him, rolling her eyes. Yes, the night was something of a special occasion, but Seto was the one who said staying in would be easier, and Mokuba was close enough to family for her, as well. "It isn't like he's going to try to ravish me right over the casserole."

The teenager laughed. "Oh really? Anzu, you clearly have no concept of sexual frustration."

Both Anzu and Seto shot him annoyed looks, though the former was laced was embarrassment and the latter was rather more like being faced with twin gun barrels. He quickly scooped out a generous helping and with a wave disappeared through the door leading to the living room.

Seto muttered something derogatory under his breath, happy that Mokuba had decided to leave them be. After Anzu's birthday, he wouldn't force romance, but he cared enough about her to realize that a little effort put into making their night special would mean a great deal to her. And having a dinner for only two was probably a step in the right direction.

The atmosphere while they ate was quiet and comfortable. It felt almost… too comfortable to Anzu, but she wrote the feeling off as misplaced anxiety. Seto had been swamped at work, and he needed a relaxing evening. Her life was never as stressful as his, but she imagined it would be good for her, as well.

Whatever Mokuba had asked Yugi to make (or conned him into making) was delicious; with some coaxing, she had even gotten Seto to admit it. "Wonderful," she said after they'd both finished. "I'm full and completely satisfied." His plate was clear, as well. "You?"

"Yes. A very good meal." That was high praise, and she was glad a little was left over for him to eat later.

So dinner was over. Normally he would take her home then – maybe watch a movie first, or have some sort of romantic dessert. They'd had ice cream cones and a moonlit walk once, and he'd licked the drippy chocolate off her finger-tips.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked curtly, cutting off her vague musings.

The grin just turned into a smile and she shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Now…" She leveled a vaguely reproachful gaze right at him. "You have a little bit of work to do, don't you?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Don't bother arguing," she told him before he could try to deny it. "Mokuba told me how late you would stay up sometimes after I'd gone. I appreciate you making time to be with me, but don't do it at your own expense."

"Anzu, I do nothing at my own expense."

She laughed brightly. "All right, you do have a point with that one. But I know you're just waiting for a chance to escape – or you're going to wait until late tonight when you'll be the only one awake. I don't like either of those options, so why don't you go work now? I'll clean up here and then come up to your office. Okay?"

"Hmm." He stood up, stacking his plate on top of hers. "Very well." He gave her a very heated look before something in his eyes seemed to soften. "It shouldn't take long," he said in lieu of an apology. "I can finish in less than an hour, I'm sure."

"Good." She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. "Go on, then." She stood up as well, then kissed him softly. He responded eagerly, wrapping one arm around her and letting his hand drift down, brushing the curve of her backside.

He murmured something vaguely inappropriate, then disappeared through the same door Mokuba had earlier. Anzu smiled to herself and began clearing up.

She stuck the remains of the casserole into the large refrigerator, rinsed off the plates they had used and put them into the dishwasher. Seto usually discouraged her from doing work – it wasn't even her home, he'd remind her, and he hired people to do the cleaning. It _would_ be her home, though, if he would ever pick up the subtle hints she'd been dropping about moving in. Her apartment wasn't large and it would be nice to have more room. It would be even nicer to be so near Seto all the time.

But either he hadn't picked up or he just didn't want to live with her. That seemed a little more than unlikely, as he was certainly serious about her and he'd complained more than once about having to take her home or having to wait for her instead of just traveling together.

But she couldn't very well ask herself to move in for him. Was it too big a step? Was he afraid that she'd… take over his life? There were several typical hang-ups that she'd considered, but as Seto was far from typical. He was intensely private and she respected that – but surely they had shared enough and been through too much together already for that to really affect any decision he'd make about the relationship.

She wiped down the counter needlessly, annoyed with herself for brooding again. "I'm going to move on to marriage and kids soon if I'm not careful," she muttered ruefully, looking down at her hands with unseeing eyes. Of course she wanted to marry him _eventually_, it wasn't as if she wanted that sort of commitment immediately. Honda's impending nuptials had put a few wayward thoughts into her head, and she'd been itching to discuss it. But there just hadn't been an appropriate time yet.

There really wasn't much left to do, and she knew that she was just stalling. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, she headed up to Seto.

As predicted, he was in front of his computer. Anzu smiled. "Still working?"

He gave a quick nod. She grinned and walked further into the room. Suddenly, she thought of something Arisa had mentioned when they'd been writing invitations and she let out a loud laugh. Seto shot her a glare and she looked away with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she said, "I just…" She giggled again. "I was thinking about Honda. Apparently, he sent Arisa naked pictures of himself." She tried to sound upset but was unable to restrain another laugh. "You've never sent me any naked pictures."

"Of Honda? Egregious oversight, I admit."

Anzu smirked. "Your sense of humor's showing." She dropped a hand to his shoulder. "It's pretty sexy."

"Oh?"

"Well, you're no Honda," she teased, "but I'm willing to concede that you're not half bad."

"I'm flattered." He rolled his eyes, his focus back on his work.

"Arisa's a lucky woman," she continued. "I'll bet their wedding's going to be beautiful. And I know they're grateful to you for agreeing to be one of Honda's groomsmen."

"Yes, it was so kind of you to volunteer me."

"He asked specifically for you and you know it. I envy you a little, you know. One of my closest friends is getting married – I wish I was in the ceremony. If I was male, I'd gladly take your place."

He didn't reply and for a moment there was just comfortable silence.

She wondered if she should push, just a little. "I hope Honda – and of course Yugi and Jounouchi, as well – can be a part of my wedding."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to bring up the subject of marriage, Anzu? Because if you are... You aren't very subtle."

She bit her lip. "I wasn't necessarily trying to bring it up - only mentioning it in passing. But there is an opening now if _you_ have anything to say about it."

"I don't." He was always so reticent about their relationship; it wasn't that she was insecure, she just liked getting everything out on the table and knowing exactly where they stood. He knew all that, but still refused to discuss it with her.

"Of course you don't." She sighed. "You never do."

"Anzu..." He had been patient, but he was growing annoyed. "I've told you before that I don't wish to discuss this. Our relationship is strong and I'm going to stay with you for the foreseeable future."

Anzu was silent for a moment, running her hands through his hair. She wasn't upset; after all, it was the reaction she'd expected. "So I'm only going to know you're ready for marriage if and when you propose?"

He grunted in what seemed to be assent.

"All right, all right - I'll drop it." Her hands dropped to his shoulders and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She nuzzled his neck gently, her lips against his skin. "I love you," she murmured, tightening her hold.

He gently touched her arm. "Anzu..."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," she laughed. "It's not like this discussion is going anywhere, anyway."

She loosened her hold on him and he turned his chair around, pulling her into his lap.

"In your office? Really?" she teased. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

He gave her a dark, sexy little smirk and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Maybe another time."

One hand absently played with his collar. He was wearing a button-down shirt in dark, dark purple; she had bought it for him and it was one of her favorite things he owned. "Well…" She smiled, holding back the nervous swirling that was mixing with desire in the pit of her stomach. "Are you done working?"

"I certainly can be." One hand gently kneaded her upper thigh. His eyes were locked with hers, and if the world was on fire around them she wouldn't have been able to look away.

He pushed her to her feet and grabbed her hand, kissing her forehead. "Did you see Mokuba when you were downstairs?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I'd guess he's in his room."

He kissed her for half a second then said against her mouth, "Good. I did threaten him, but he said he couldn't make plans at such _short notice_."

They were travelling down the hall; Seto was leading, keeping a firm grip on her hand. "I don't mind that he's here – I think he realizes you'll kill him if he bothers us."

"Let's hope so."

Seto shut the door behind them. His arms went around her immediately and his mouth attached itself to her neck.

She'd half-expected him to bother with pretense – act as though they were there for some other reason, take things slow, just at first. Which, in retrospect, was something of a silly idea to entertain, since when Seto wanted something he just tended to take it.

"I've been waiting all week for this," he whispered hotly, "waiting all day to get you in my arms." One hand stroked her belly. She'd grabbed the other, and their fingers were laced together, resting on her hip. "I thought about champagne… candles… roses…" He'd moved to her ear. "But we both know I'm not romantic – and you don't deserve a lie."

She turned in his arms, suddenly. He mashed her body against his, kissing her with new ferocity and reckless, wild abandon. It felt amazing. He pushed her back against a wall, his hands skimming over her body, lips dancing across her jaw line. She tangled one hand in his hair, pulling hard when a hand brushed roughly over a breast.

He growled lowly and she realized he _liked_ it. She moaned raggedly at the thought, and he pressed against her just a little harder. Her head tilted up and a hot, bruising mouth worked its way down her neck. A leg pushed itself between hers and a hot, hard thigh pressed upwards. Her hips rocked against it and her nails bit into his shoulder. When her mindless, fumbling fingers began trying to undo his shirt, he pulled away and in the next instant her dress was half-way off. It was thrown to the floor and as he walked backwards, leading them towards his bed, her bra was quick to follow.

A warm, soft hazy feeling fluttered around her as she lay down, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. He stood at the foot, slowly undressing. Had any man every been that beautiful? She traced his body with her eyes: shoulders, biceps, graceful hands. Neck, pectorals, stomach, and... Her eyes shut when his body came down to cover hers – and then his hot, eager hands tugged down that one, last lacy garment.

Xxx

Seto couldn't sleep. He'd had the occasionally bouts of insomnia, but that wasn't what kept him awake. The room was dark and cool, and almost completely silent. The bed was comfortable – soft mattress, cool sheets, downy comforter. But there was a soft, bare body pressed against his side, curled up over and around him.

He'd never been a particularly tactile person, but Anzu was. They'd talked, a little, but as soon as she'd started yawning she'd laid her head on his shoulder and put one small, slender hand on his chest.

She'd drifted off quickly, but he had been unable to do more than doze. His body was prickly and aware of every spot where it met hers. She looked unearthly, so solemn and content, her face smooth and her breathing even.

He tried to relax, but he wasn't used to sharing a bed. He preferred sleeping alone, or at the least sleeping with a good bit of space between him and his partner. Briefly, he considered just pushing her away, disentangling himself from her long, slender limbs. But doubtlessly she'd wake up, and then she'd either get annoyed with him or want to talk until she fell back to sleep. Neither seemed like a particularly attractive option.

So he let his mind drift off, dancing past work; he was scheduled to take a sort of "world tour" soon, going over how the international branches of KaibaCorp. were doing. He'd planned to do it alone; after all, it was only a week or two, and Mokuba could take care of himself for that long. But Anzu… She enjoyed travelling. And it wouldn't be at all unpleasant to have something to look forward to after a long day of meeting and inspections – and in all probability mountains of paperwork. He'd broach the topic with her in the morning.

For the moment, however, he'd try to get some sleep. Anzu's clear, happy calm was winding around him and he had to stifle a yawn. His hand found hers and he closed his eyes, happier than he could ever remember being just to have this woman warm and content in his arms.

* * *

-End A/N: So... yeah, no massive smut-fest. I've had a lot of mixed feelings about where to take that scene; it's been a long time coming, so certainly it should be big, but at the same time I don't know how far I could go and keep with the feel of the story. There have been some physical moments already, I know, so... Meh. (Read the note below for more.) Slightly on the long-ish side for the story, but I'm pretty happy about that. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was a major pain to write - really, I just had to beat it into submission sometimes, it was so set on not doing what I wanted it to do. Annoying. Very.

Heh. Guess that's it. Please review! This marks the 2/3 point of the story - only 12 chapters left! I hope everyone sticks with me to see it through 'til the end. Thanks for reading!

**-Extended Seto/Anzu Scene:** **Visit my livejournal if you'd like to read a longer, more explicit final scene.**

Here's where the chapter titles from 14-24:

14: adapted from "Rush and a Push and the Land is Ours" -the Smiths, 15: line from "Screaming Infidelities" -Dashboard Confessional, 16: a song from Aida, musical not the opera, 17: I just thought this sounded good, 18: line from "Call it Karma" -Silverstein, 19: line from "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" -Panic! At the Disco, 20: line from "Wires" -Athlete, 21: line from "100 Years" -Five For Fighting, 22: line from "Memory" from the musical Cats, 23: line from "How Did We Come To This?" from the musical The Wild Party, 24: from an Emily Dickinson poem


	25. Leave This World for Awhile

_**In Case of Emergency

* * *

**__****_

_Disclaimer: Electromagnetic interference may disrupt your _yugioh_ patterns._

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 25 is here at last. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter twenty-four! I appreciate it a lot. A whole, whole lot, actually. Heh. Also, in my review replies, I told anyone who was interested that I'd posted the longer scene; it would be **AWESOME** if anyone (else) who read it wanted to give me feedback.

Oh, also: I've noticed that it seems a lot less people are reading this. Is it getting boring? And I thought my writing was improving. I don't really get many bad reviews, so I don't get it. I plan to finish this (eventually - heh), and I'd like to post it here, and I will as long as at least one person is reading. But... meh, I really want to know if I'm doing something worse! Yeah, and if anyone likes this, feel free to rec it and pimp it anywhere, as well. Bring in new blood. Heh. Or, you know... don't. I don't know. Heh.

Anyway! Enjoy! (And sorry it's so short!)

**-A/N 2 (regarding foreign language use):** I do not speak the language. I spent about two hours on aboutDOTcom and an online translation site working this out, in addition to checking with a friend who has something near to conversational grasp. IF ANYONE SPEAKS FRENCH... I BEG YOU TO CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG. I humbly apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

**25: **_Leave This World for Awhile_

* * *

They day had come, and Honda was feeling pretty damn nervous. He'd even made an effort to look presentable – and his hair, which was still, as Arisa said, in defiance of several laws of nature, was at least clean. Arisa took his hand. "Don't worry, baby. She's going to love you."

He loosened his collar, pulling a face. "Sure, you say that now... But while neither of us would say I'm anything less than charming, I just don't know if she'll see it that way." He had never formally met a girlfriend's family before, and even though it was just one elderly woman, Arisa had said enough to make Honda _very_ nervous. She respected and loved her grandmother – while he understood the respect, he hadn't really experienced the closeness that Arisa and Vivienne seemed to share. Sure, he was used to dealing with new things, but if she disapproved enough who knew how far she could influence Arisa.

If nothing else, Vivienne's time with them would certainly prove… interesting.

Arisa rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just be yourself - charming or not, she has to love you." She kissed him softly on the cheek; he felt her smile. "I know I do."

"Hey, keep flattering me and I'll get cocky." He grinned, finding banter much easier to deal with than his own nerves. "And no one wants that."

Suddenly, a black car pulled up and after a moment of slight fumbling out stepped a frail-looking old woman. The driver got a small traveling bag from the trunk, and after a short exchange with the woman he got back in the car and drove off.

Arisa squeezed her fianceé's hand, holding back the childish excitement he – rightfully – suspected she was feeling. "Look. There she is." She smiled brightly and waved. "Vivi! Vivi! Bonjour."

"Arisa!" The woman – short but still imposing, with neatly coiffed hair and a well-made, conservatively-cut suit - walked over to them and greeted her granddaughter fondly. "Tu me manquais."(1)

"Je, aussi. Comment allez-vous?"(2)

"Bien. Tout va bien. Le vol n'était pas mauvais, mais ils ont perdu le bagage." Vivienne shook her head and sighed. "Quelle incompétence." She patted Arisa's cheek. "Mais tu es plus belle que jamais. Arisa... Tu me manquais tellemente."(3)

The women continued to converse in the _very_ foreign language, leaving Honda totally in the dark. He had tried, on express orders, to learn a few phrases, but then he had found a link for less than everyday French, and he had spent nearly an hour looking up dirty words. His education had ended there, and suddenly he felt its inadequacy all too strongly.

He cleared his throat, successfully getting Arisa's attention. She looked over at him and he grinned. "Mind introducing me?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, of course." She smiled at her grandmother warmly; he hadn't ever realized before how much Arisa cared for her; at the least the visit would certainly make her happy. "Vivi, this is my fianceé - Hiroto, say hello."

He waved at her rather sheepishly. "Hi."

Vivienne looked him over in an expression far too similiar to distaste. "Hmmph. Il est trop maigre."(4)

Arisa laughed. "Maybe so," she said, and Honda suspected she was teasing him, "but I think he's cute."

He looked at her half-worriedly. "Is that up for debate?"

"Of course not, dear. She thinks you're lovely."

He looked at her with a smirk. "Sure. I don't know what you're saying about me, but it had better be nothing but flattering."

"It is. Now why don't you grab her bag for her and we'll go up to the apartment. I thought maybe we could show her around the city."

"Sure, if you want to." He smiled at Vivienne and took her bag. The woman still looked vaguely disapproving. He cleared his throat nervously. Vivienne's eyes narrowed further.

"Arisa," he mumbled to her, "why does she _only_ speak _French_?" He looked at her pleadingly. "How am I supposed to dazzle her when I can't even speak to her?"

"I'll help you," she replied, giving him only about half-attention. "Now I don't want any more standing around. Come on - let's go up to the apartment so she can get settled in."

Knowing it was futile to argue with her - in addition to how juvenile she had the tendency to make him feel - Honda plastered on a half-smile and followed the two women up.

Having Vivienne there would be stressful, no doubt, but that was only the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae of dress, flowers, food, and guests. And that was only the list he knew about.

The wedding could not come soon enough.

**

* * *

**

Honda had moaned and complained about being left with her grandmother, but Arisa wanted to go out and anyway, Vivienne had wanted a chance to explore the city on her own. Whether that meant just wandering around or a tour (there was always the "Notable Dueling Sites", but somehow that didn't seem to Vivi's tastes). Honda didn't know she was going out, of course, but after the little fit he threw, Arisa had decided he didn't need to know.

Really, she wished she could just put him in detention again sometimes.

"Hey there," Mai said, seeing Arisa approaching. The two women, having much in common, had slowly bonded through all the time their significant idiots spent with each other. Jounouchi and Honda had a special bond; Honda jokingly called it the bond-of-the-tall, but anyone could see that Honda enjoyed teasing Jounouchi, and he just enjoyed arguing.

Arisa smiled as she sat down. "Hello. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, actually. Not as good as you, though, I'm sure," she said teasingly. "Planning a wedding? Mmm, talk about relaxing."

"You've got that right." Arisa laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's certainly an ordeal, but nothing _too_ bad. Things are winding down; but of course that means that something's about to go wrong."

"That's just how the world is, hun." Mai took a sip of her drink. "Though... I might have something that you need to know about."

"What?" Arisa was vaguely worried, but knowing Mai it was likely the blonde was just teasing.

"Honda's bachelor party... will feature a stripper."

"After I distinctly told him 'no'?"

Mai nodded. "Jounouchi's excited. And he seems more scared of the repercussions than Honda." Mai snorted lightly. "That may be because teachers intimidate him, though."

Arisa smiled, feeling amused. Detention was a mighty power to wield. But after she had said "no" quite definitively, Honda had gone behind her back. That just wouldn't do. "As they should. But I don't think I can let them get away with this."

"Of course not! And actually, hun, I have something in mind."

"Oh?" Arisa was intrigued, and judging from the devious grin Mai wore, it was certainly warranted. "Do tell."

"They want a stripper, right?" Arisa nodded, not quite sure where the other woman was going. Mai's grin widened. "I can't recall them mentioning anything about a _woman_."

"Oh. Oh, Mai, that is _brilliant_." If a man showed up to take his clothes off, then Honda would only be shocked into appreciating her more. It was the perfect plan. "I am all for that, but how can we arrange it? I think they'd get suspicious if either of us seemed eager to get involved."

"Hun, I think you're overestimating my boy just a little. He'd be lucky to notice we even were involved."

They were interrupted then, by the waitress taking their orders. Arisa had eaten a nice breakfast so she didn't want anything bigger than maybe a little salad, but Mai – having to subsist on the sparse contents of Jounouchi's fridge – ordered a full meal.

"Yum," she said as the waitress walked off. "Finally something with nutritional value."

Arisa laughed. "I imagine that would be difficult to find in a bachelor's fridge." She paused. "But… is that likely to continue? I know you say you're here only temporarily; have you ever thought of staying with Jounouchi permanently?"

Mai smiled wryly, an unusually sincere expression for her. "Thought about it? Yeah, I've definitely thought about it. And I know that it would make him happy. But… While the apartment is still his, while it still doesn't feel completely like 'home', I know I can still leave. Maybe that makes me a coward; but I like to keep things on my own terms. Making anything official – that official, at least – would make me vulnerable, and I _hate_ feeling vulnerable."

"So I suppose marriage isn't anywhere in the near future."

"No. It's not." She looked at Arisa almost warily. "You know how we first really got things going, don't you?" When there was a look of puzzlement, Mai continued. "I was actually engaged. And when I saw Jounouchi at the engagement party, I got stupid." She looked down at the table, one well-manicured finger running along the rim of her water glass. "We got a little drunk and the next morning I was in bed with him. The whole thing was…" She let out a breath. "It was a mess. And needless to say, when my fiancé found out, he wasn't happy.

"Jounouchi knows I don't like being tied to anything, but… He never presses the issue, and I wonder if he thinks I'm going to leave him one day." She rolled her eyes and smiled wryly. "Probably seems like something I'd do."

Arisa wanted to comfort her friend, but knew that it was likely to only make Mai feel worse; and at any rate, she was much more adept at changing the subject than offering comfort. "I suggest talking to him; but I suspect I may be a bit more direct than you."

"Coming on to one of your students while still in class?" Mai waved her hand playfully. "Honey, I think you're more direct than just about _everyone_."

"Point taken," she replied with a smile. "And speaking of direct, I believe our men are disobeying my _direct_ orders. I love your idea of hiring a male stripper instead of a female one – but how could we pull it off? I really can't think of any way we could do it without getting someone else involved."

"That," Mai said with a wicked grin, "is where I come in. I was pretty sure you hadn't changed your mind, but I wanted to double check. I got a message on our machine from Honda – saying something about hiring somebody." She winked. "I have a friend here who… let's just say has connections. I can get the name of a guy and give Jounouchi Honda's message. If I accidentally get the two people confused…" She shrugged.

Arisa laughed. "I love it! This'll teach that boy a thing or two."

By then their food arrived and with another mutual laugh, the two dug in.  


* * *

"Are you all packed?"

Anzu nodded and wheeled her suitcase in front of her. "Think so. This should be all I need."

Seto made a disparaging noise, clearly unconvinced. "Where's your other bag?"

She laughed. "Hey, you told me to pack light, so I did." But then she grinned and said, "My duffel's already in the car."

"Of course." He put his laptop into the leather carrying case and zipped it closed. His bags were by the door; Mokuba was supposed to help load, but whether he would or not was really still up in the air. "I think… Yes, everything's taken care of her. Go put that in while I look for Mokuba."

Anzu nodded and with another broad smile began wheeling her bag away. Seto sighed and headed for the stairs. As he had suspected, his younger brother was in his bedroom. He banged on the door once, then stood back. A rather disgruntled Mokuba opened it.

"What, Seto? I…" He paused, then let out a huff of air. "I'm supposed to be helping you, aren't I?"

"Yes." With a slight nod, he walked off. A shuffling behind him assured him that Mokuba was following. "I'm leaving everything in your care, Mokuba, so I trust you'll be able to stomach a little responsibility long enough to insure there aren't any… _incidents_."

"No incidents. Right."

"If I come home and – "

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, Seto; if anything's damaged or out of place I get skinned alive, fed to one of your monsters, run over, or burned at the stake. Maybe all of the above."

"As much as I love your humor, Mokuba…"

"I know." He grinned. "You _always_ carry out your threats."

Seto rolled his eyes.

Anzu had already gotten all her stuff in, so they each grabbed one of Seto's small bags and threw them in the trunk of the car.

"Have a good time," Mokuba told Anzu, giving her a quick hug. He was a little taller than she was, and he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Fly safely; and don't let big grumpy here keep you from having any fun." He winked, then cast his brother a surreptitious glance. "That is, if he even lets you out of the hotel room."

Anzu laughed. "I think I'll be fine, Mokuba. Take care while we're gone."

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

Seto brushed past him, squeezing his shoulder briefly for a goodbye. They needed to leave fairly soon or they'd miss their flight. Mokuba waved as his brother climbed in the car beside Anzu. "Have fun," he called. "And bring me back something pretty!"

* * *

-End A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Chapter 26 is going to be just wicked crazy AWESOME and chock-full of flippin' sweet Seto/Anzu-ness.

1). I missed you (or close to it)

2). Me, too (or I did, too (I think)). How are you? (I used the proper "you", but I don't know if that's culturally/whatever-ly accurate)

3). Fine. All is fine. The flight wasn't bad, but they lost my luggage. Such incompetence. But you are more lovely than ever. I missed you so much.

4). He is too skinny.

-Once again, I apologize for any mistakes!

In Case of Emergency

* * *


End file.
